


The Soulmate of a King (NaNoWriMo Originial Novel, Unedited)

by MissWitchy



Series: The Soulmate of a King [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, tags on the rewrite apply to this as well.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissWitchy/pseuds/MissWitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok everyone, I thought I would go ahead and post the original novel to the WIP of the first part of this series. Its complete and unedited (I apologize). I thought you all might enjoy reading how this whole thing got started while I work on the newest chapters of the rewrite (pt1).</p>
<p>I hope I havent confused you all to terribly, feel free to get ahold of me with any questions, comments etc.</p>
<p>I apologize for the length of time i have been absent. I just want you all to know that I have Absolutely NOT abandoned the rewrite (pt 1).</p>
<p>Again I just thought you all might like something fun and sadly a little lame to read. I am now off to write Chap 8 of pt 1. !!!</p>
<p>This thing is riddled with misspellings and mistakes, so beware. I haven't had time to edit it and if any of you know anything about NaNoWriMo there is no editing while writing. so anyway, enjoy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>xoxo</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Soulmate of a King (NaNoWriMo Originial Novel, Unedited)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok everyone, I thought I would go ahead and post the original novel to the WIP of the first part of this series. Its complete and unedited (I apologize). I thought you all might enjoy reading how this whole thing got started while I work on the newest chapters of the rewrite (pt1).
> 
> I hope I havent confused you all to terribly, feel free to get ahold of me with any questions, comments etc.
> 
> I apologize for the length of time i have been absent. I just want you all to know that I have Absolutely NOT abandoned the rewrite (pt 1).
> 
> Again I just thought you all might like something fun and sadly a little lame to read. I am now off to write Chap 8 of pt 1. !!!
> 
> This thing is riddled with misspellings and mistakes, so beware. I haven't had time to edit it and if any of you know anything about NaNoWriMo there is no editing while writing. so anyway, enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo

Seventy-five years ago, the Shire and the hobbits that lived there saw a small group of dwarves passing through on their way to the Blue Mountains. There were blacksmiths, jewelers, soldiers and even small families. One of them was even a King! Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King under the mountain, only at the time that he passed through the shire, he had lost his kingdom to the dragon Smaug. Nevertheless, King Thorin still was and soon the Blue Mountains would have a new ruler.

The dwarves arrived in the Shire in the late fall and were unable to proceed to the mountains until the next spring. Therefore, the shire became their home for the winter. The hobbits were more than welcoming to their new guest’s, providing them with shelter and food, as well as work. It was rather nice to have blacksmiths to fix all the hobbits tools, pots and farming equipment. However, as winter set in, the hobbits found that they were in need of soldiers and protectors rather than blacksmiths. The winter was especially cold, thereby freezing the Brandywine River solid. It was the only means of protection for the hobbits from the wolves, wargs and orcs that came out of the mountains. The dwarf king organized his men, set out for the borders of the shire, and so spent a good portion of that winter driving back the fell beasts that attempted to wreck havoc on the gentle creatures that lived there.

When spring finally came, the dwarf king and his people prepared to finish their journey to their new home. The thane (the shires version of a ruler of sorts) called a meeting with the king and any of his officials. The thane wanted to form an alliance with the dwarves. He knew that the past winter hadn’t nor wouldn’t be the only time the river froze putting the shire in danger. An alliance with the dwarves was prudent. Therefore, after much deliberation, a deal was struck. The dwarves would provide protection during the winters (and any other time of year if they were called for) and the hobbits would send one of their own to serve the royal family for five years. After the five years, the chosen hobbit would return home and another would be chosen to replace them. The dwarves agreed readily. They had become quite fond of their gentle neighbors. 

Therefore, the first hobbit went with them to the Blue Mountains and helped the royal family set up house in their new home. 

Hobbits. Hobbits love all things comfortable, scheduled and very unadventurous. Adventures make you late for tea and that is just unacceptable for a respectable hobbit. That is no truer then for Mister Bilbo Baggins of Bag End. Bilbo is a respectable hobbit, not just because of what he does or doesn’t do but also because he is a Baggins, and if there is a little bit of a pull for adventure from his Took side, well no one need know about it. The Baggins family has always been known for their respectability and well to do-ness. So it is that we find Bilbo Baggins sitting in front of his hobbit hole smoking a pipe full of Old Toby, enjoying the sun and the smell of his lovely garden. He took great pride in his garden. Working in it daily and sometimes with the help of master Gamgee the local expert on gardens and all things green. 

It was just past elevensies when Bilbo noticed a young fauntling running up Bag Shot Row toward his smial. Curious, Bilbo left his bench and walked to his front gate, waiting for the child to reach him. The young lad finally reached him but was so out of breath that it took him a few minutes to deliver his message. "You gotta come quick," the boy panted out, hands on his knees still trying to catch his breath. "Calm down lad, and tell me what's going on," Bilbo told him with a little smile. Children could be so excitable. "The Thane wants you quick," he stammered out, "he said to come fetch you and for you to hurry." Bilbo smiled and told him that he would be there right away and sent the boy off. What could grandfather want that was so urgent? He shook his head and headed back into his hole to fetch his jacket and make sure he looked presentable. This sounded like an important meeting. With head and feet properly combed, Bilbo set out for his grandfathers home.

The Thane lived on the other side of Hobbiton, so the walk was a bit far but Bilbo didn't mind, as it was such a beautiful day. The green grassy hills of the Shire and the little babbling streams that ran through it always seemed to settle Bilbo in a way that nothing else did. The peace he got from doing nothing more then looking out at his home made him never want to be anywhere else in the world. However, even with all this peace and comfort there was still a little empty hole sitting in his heart that he felt may never be filled. His parents had died when he had just turned of age, which was about ten years ago. That on top of being forty years old and not having found his soulmate left him feeling rather alone in the world. Maybe someday, if he were lucky, his soulmate would find him. With the shake of his head and a deep breath of spring air, Bilbo finally made it to his destination. Maybe his luck would change and everything would get better. 

If he only knew what awaited him inside his grandfathers home.

"Grandfather!" he called out as he entered the large hobbit hole of the Thane. "In here dear boy," came the muffled reply from his grandfather’s study. Walking down the wood paneled main hall, Bilbo came to the study’s door where he knocked and waited to be called in. "Come in, come in," came the excited voice of his grandfather Gerontius Took. This was his mothers father hence the reason he is a Took and not a Baggins. Opening that door would change his life forever. On the other side of the door, Bilbo came face to face with two rather large dwarves. They were seated rather awkwardly in chairs in front of the Thane's desk, but as he entered, they stood, as did Gerontius. "Ah, Bilbo my lad. This is Dwalin, Captain of King Thorin's Royal guard," gesturing to the burly dwarf who was covered in tattoos, even on his head and who sported a rather nasty looking pair of knuckle busters. "And this is the King's Master Spy, Nori," Gerontius stated proudly as he motioned to the red headed dwarf that had cleverly shaped his hair into a star shape. "At your service," they said in unison followed by a small bow to Bilbo. 

Bilbo could do nothing but stare for a moment. Shaking himself out of his stupor he introduced himself properly, "Bilbo Baggins, at yours." With a grunt from the tattooed dwarf -Dwalin he reminded himself, they both turned back to his grandfather. "Bilbo, are you familiar with the agreement we made with the dwarves of the blue mountains, some years ago?" the Old Took asked with a smile and a mischievous spark in his eyes. "Well, yes. I remember Mum and Da telling me about it when I was younger. Something about one of us serving the king . I was never sure if it was just a bed time story though," he replied rather hesitantly. What an odd question, I wonder if it has to do with these dwarves. 

"Well my dear boy, it is most definitely NOT a bedtime story. These gentle dwarves have just returned with your cousin Primula, who has just finished serving for five years, and now they will be returning to their mountains with another of our folk." Bilbo just knew this was not going to bode well for him, because there was only one reason for his grandfather to call him here and tell him this. He was the next to be chosen to go. His grandfather must have seen the realization dawn on his face because he gave Bilbo the biggest and brightest grin he had ever seen. "Who knows dear boy, maybe that is where your soulmate is." At forty, Bilbo was getting a bit old to not have his soulmate and because of this all his relatives tried to introduce him to everyone they knew in hopes of finding his mate. So this was going to be his future, well for five years at least. "When do I leave," Bilbo asked with a sigh of resignation. "At first light," the burly dwarf Dwalin answered for the thane. Who knows, maybe his mate really would be in the Blue Mountains. Thinking about it, he realized he really didn’t have a problem with a dwarf being his mate, it certainly wasn’t going to be a hobbit. Looking down at the visible part of his birthmark, a green ivy vine winding around his wrist ending in a lovely blue violet in his palm, maybe this adventure really was a good thing. "I'll go and pack and make my arrangements," he stated to the room, "Where shall I meet you?" he directed this at the dwarves. "We have rooms at the Green Dragon Inn. We leave from there," stated the red headed one -Nori. Bilbo nodded in reply and made for the door. It was time to pack. The walk back to his home was quite different then it had been going to the Old Took's, because now he had an adventure weighing heavily on his mind and lists of preparations sliding past his minds eye at dizzying speeds. He just hoped he didn’t forget anything.

 

Bilbo was awake just as the first colors of dawn broke above the horizon. His bag was packed and waiting by the front door and all his necessary letters and arrangements had been taken care of the night before. Now all he had to do was have first breakfast and meet up with his escorts to the Blue Mountains. This would be the last time he slept in his bed for the next few years and wasn't that just a sad thought. 

Well, there was no sense in him grousing about it so he pulled his body out of bed and dressed in his traveling clothes. He made his way into the kitchen, fixing himself some eggs, sausages, toast and of course his usual morning cup of tea. This would be the last meal he would have in his home for a long while. Thinking about it that way made it seem like he may never see his beloved home again. It had been built by his father for his mother as a wedding present. Bungo and Belladonna had been soulmates of the strongest sort. Their love and laughter had poured out of every door and window, infecting the whole of Hobbiton. When he was born, there was no joy that could compare. At least thats what he had been told. Even now, Bilbo missed them terribly. With a sigh, Bilbo had another cup of tea, washed up his dishes and prepared to leave. After one last walk through of Bag End, making sure windows and doors were locked, him was making his way down Bag Shot Row and on toward the Green Dragon.

Tom Brace-girdle, owner of the Green Dragon, greeted Bilbo as he entered the dimly lit inn. "What brings you here on such a fine day, Mister Bilbo?" the older hobbit asked with a friendly smile. Bilbo returned the gesture and pointed toward the dwarves he had spotted sitting at a corner table. "Just meeting some...friends," he offered in reply. Tom nodded, "Ah, so your the one that will be goin'. Well I wish you all the luck in the world, Mr. Bilbo. Do us proud." "I'll do my best," Bilbo replied with a smile, and if it didn't quite reach his eyes, neither mentioned it. 

Approaching the table that the dwarves had claimed, Bilbo was greeted with two slightly polite smiles, though not quite friendly. "You ready boy?" asked Dwalin looking back down at his plate of breakfast. Bilbo bristled at being called a boy, he was forty years old and was about ten years away from being middle aged and in the prime of his life. Hobbits only lived to be about a hundred and fifteen; one of his late relatives had actually managed to live to be a hundred and thirty. Bilbo voiced this to the hulking dwarf, who promptly laughed. "Boy, when you're a couple hundred years old, any one younger is a boy," he stated gruffly but ended with a little chuckle. Bilbo huffed with slight irritation at this, "Yes, I'm ready Master Dwarf." Nori snickered into his pint of ale, earning him a cocked eyebrow from Bilbo. 

Bilbo sat at an empty table and waited for the dwarves to finish their meal. When they were finished, they settled their tab with the owner and made for the stables. Let's just say that he was less then pleased to be told that he would be riding a pony and there was to be no arguments about it. Insufferable Dwarves! Once he was firmly on his pony Myrtle and his pack strapped behind him, they all made their way out of Hobbiton; out of the shire; and to the west and the Blue Mountains. He was told that it would take them about a week to reach the mountains. That didn't sound too terrible; in theory.

It wasn't until the second night of sleeping on the cold ground ( yes it was still cold as it was just barely spring) when Bilbo came to the realization that a week getting to his destination was actually a terrible thing indeed. The ground was unforgiving to his saddle sore body and the blanket he brought with him was definitely inadequate for keeping out the cold. All in all, it was turning out to be a very miserable trip. After turning over yet again, Bilbo finely decided that sleep was not going to grace him with its presence. He moved to sit as close to the fire as he could manage and wrapped his blanket tight around him. Nori was snoring, the likes of which Bilbo had never heard and Dwalin was keeping watch. Other then that the night was relatively quiet. The trees that lined their camp threw long dark shadows from the moon light and danced in the light of the fire. Bilbo looked up at the clear night sky and marveled at the countless stars he found there. He thought back to his grandfather's words. Was it possible that his soulmate was looking at these very stars? It was highly unlikely he knew, but it couldn't hurt to dream. It was better then thinking about the alternative. The very idea of being mateless (or soulless) just made him shutter. No, he would hold on to the dream that his mate was waiting under these very stars just for him. After what felt like hours had passed, Bilbo decided that he would give sleep one more try. 

Morning dawned far too early for Bilbo's taste as he had only just managed to fall into a dreamless sleep. Breakfast was nothing more then hard tack eaten from the backs of their ponies while they rode toward their destination. At noon, they stopped for a break to water the ponies and have a few bites of some mysterious dried meat. Bilbo thought it tasted like bear, or what he would think bear tasted like. They rode for days, growing ever closer to the mountains and Bilbo's future. He was rather looking forward to never getting on a pony again and having a hot bath. Yes, a hot bath and a real meal would set him to rights. If he only knew what awaited him in the cold stone walls of the King's palace. 

On the day they were to arrive at Ered Luin (the Blue Mountains), Dwalin stop near a stream and ordered Bilbo to follow him with his bag. Bilbo did what he was told, though it was with a bit of hesitation. Once they reached a small secluded spot of the stream, Dwalin turned to him with a look of determination. "Get washed and changed into something nice, your meetin' the king and court today and ya' need to be presentable." With that, he turned and left Bilbo to do as he was instructed. It took Bilbo a few minutes to start undressing and getting on with his bath. Now that he was basically on the King's doorstep, it all felt that much more real. More real then it did before. As he bathed in the ice cold, swift running stream he worried that he would make a fool of himself in front of the King and court. He was a Baggins though and his parents had raised him with manners so he really shouldn't have anything to worry about, he would just be himself. Though that thought did settle his nerves a bit, it still didn't alleviate all of his anxiety. He finished bathing, dressed in one of his nicer pair of brown trousers, clean white shirt, and green embroidered waist coat and made his way back up to the dwarves and ponies. 

"Let's go," Dwalin said gruffly, hoisting himself on to his mount and leading the group back onto the road. Bilbo struggled back onto his own and followed. Nori brought his pony around to bring up the rear. Well, here we go Bilbo, old boy! 

The dwarven market was a thing beauty, at least it was to Bilbo. It sat half into the mountain and half into the open, stretching out in front of the mountain range like a beacon welcoming travelers home. There were stands, stalls and shops of all sorts. Blacksmiths, jewelers, toy makers, tailors and food vendors spread out over several streets that slowly blending into the stone made residents of the dwarves. Bilbo wanted to stop and look around but there was just no time for it. Maybe later he told himself. Now he needed to focus on meeting the King and getting to work, he was a representative of the shire after all and he wanted to make sure he made his family proud. Lifting his head a little higher, Bilbo turned his attention back to the tattooed dwarf that was now leading him closer to the entrance to the mountain palace. 

If Bilbo thought the market was beautiful, imagine his surprise at the sight of the dwarven palace. It was enormous and wondrous to be hold and held a beauty that was unique (to a hobbit anyway). It was built into the very mountain itself. Windows, several terraces and the main entrance flanked by massive carved pillars were the only visible things to show the palace existed, the rest of it was set deep into the mountain. Bilbo shivered, wondering how dark and cold it must be on the inside. They came to a halt in front of the stone structure and dismounted. Bilbo struggling as usual, he wasn't sure if he would ever get use to riding. Their ponies were collected by one of the dwarves that stood near by, and presumably taken to the stables. After straightening himself out, smoothing out the rumples in his clothes as best he could, Bilbo went to stand next to Dwalin who was currently talking to a slightly heavier red headed dwarf. This dwarf was sporting an intricately braided and beaded beard. It seemed to lend him a dignified air of importance. 

"Master Baggins, This is Gloin. One of King Thorin's private guards," Dwalin introduced once he noticed Bilbo's presence at his side. "Welcome to Ered Luin, Master Hobbit," Gloin replied with a smile and a waved gesture toward the palace. Bilbo looked around for a moment after the introductions. It seemed that Nori had gone missing. Turning back to Dwalin with a confused and questioning look, Bilbo was given the answer before he could voice his question. "He's off doing the King's work, boy. Don't worry, I'm sure this wont be the last ya see of 'im." Bilbo nodded his understanding, not sure if a verbal reply was really needed. "Come, laddie. Lets get you to the King and then on to your duties," Gloin called as he began to lead Bilbo and Dwalin into the stone halls of the King. The butterflies that had seemed to settle in his stomach on his ride through the market decided that this was the exact moment they wanted to return. Bilbo felt a wave of dizziness and a touch of nausea hit just before he crossed the threshold. He pause for just a moment and took a deep breath. Dwalin gave him a gentle nudge and he was moving again into the surprisingly warm stone entrance hall. 

The entrance hall was made of polished marble and what looked like polished pieces of the actual mountain side. Huge pillars of carved marble supported the soaring ceiling, causing Bilbo to have to crane his neck to just catch a glimpse of it. Torches lined the entrance as well as the main hall that stretched out beyond the main doors. He wasn't given much time to examine all the intricate detail as they were already moving down the extremely wide main hall on their way to the throne room. It had felt like they had walked for eternity before they reached the huge ornate doors that separated them from the Throne and all who may be inside. Turning around to face Bilbo, Gloin looked at him in earnest. "Don't worry none laddie, he's use to your kind. You aren't the first halfling we've had and you wont be the last. Just be respectful and it'll be ok." And if he thought this was at all helpful, Bilbo was sad to disagree. He was now even more nervous than before. "Let's just get this done with," he told the dwarf as nicely as possible, not wanting the man to think him rude or ungrateful for his attempted comfort. The dwarf nodded and banged a large callused hand against the door. The silence that followed was heavy to Bilbo's ears. 

The doors groaned as they opened from the inside. The small group moved passed them and into the colossal room, if you could call it a room. It felt more like a cavern to Bilbo. On each side of a long isle, sat every shape and color of dwarf imaginable. Bilbo wasn't sure he had ever seen so many different colors and styles of beards and hair in his life. Everyone was staring at him as they made their way toward the throne. Turning his attention back to the end of the isle, Bilbo saw the most handsome dwarf he had ever encountered sitting regally on the marble throne. Thorin Oakenshield, King of The Blue Mountains. As his eyes met those of the King, everything Bilbo had ever known ceased to matter. The pain was almost blinding. No! not now! it cant be? who?.... The pain had sent Bilbo to his knees with a scream tearing itself from his throat. His soulmark was etching itself over his right arm. He scrambled to tear the sleeve of his shirt away from his skin, the fabric made it feel like it was on fire. There under the sleeve, forming in a dark blue, was the beautiful design of a dwarven soulmate. Through his tears, Bilbo looked up at the King and saw him clutching his own arm, jaw clenched, not making a single sound. Even in his pain induced haze, it registered in Bilbo's mind how strange it was that his mate hadn't rushed to his side. That's what usually happened, wasn't it? All mates considered it a blessing and a gift when they found their other half. But the King made no move toward Bilbo. 

As the pain eased to a manageable degree, Bilbo cradled his arm and hand and stood on wobbly legs. He noticed vaguely that everyone was staring and silent, but he only had his eyes on the King. Waiting. Bilbo's heart began to sink and his stomach turned to knots as he realized the King may never respond and if that was the case then there was no help for him. Yet a tiny spark of hope still remained, maybe his mate was in shock...that was until the King spoke. "Get him out of my sight, lock him in the dungeon." The growled order was so cold and the rejection so harsh, Bilbo was seconds away from collapsing yet again, only this time from heartbreak. "Come on laddie, let's get you settled," Gloin encouraged with a soft voice. He wrapped his muscled arm around Bilbo and slowly guided him out of the room. Dwalin stayed behind with the King. Wiping his face, Bilbo realized that there were endless streams of tears streaking his cheeks. With a sniffle and another swipe of his hand, he tried to quell the tears. "It's going to be ok laddie," the older dwarf soothed, "your dwarf may yet come around, you'll see." Bilbo gave him a watery smile. "Thanks, but I really don't think so." The Dwarf King is my soulmate! what are the odd?! Oh well, makes no difference now. They would soon be to the palace's prison cells and maybe he could just sleep and forget about the best and worst day of his life. His grandfather had been right, his soulmate was indeed here, he just hadn't counted on his mate rejecting him. Rejection meant only one thing for hobbits. Death. Before a year was out, Bilbo will have faded and be no more. 

As they made their way to the lower part of the mountain, the whole event playing itself in Bilbo's head. Remembering the King's cold, disdainful gaze and the look of disgust on his face as he held his arm as he was claimed by Bilbo almost sent him into a new wave of tears. Gloin was being so gentle with him as if he were made of glass and might break at the slightest jar, and maybe he was. He already felt like he was shattering. And why would the king want a soulmate like him. He was nothing more than a simple hobbit. He had no wealth or titles to offer his mate...so why shouldn't the king throw him away. Bilbo lowered his head and tried his best to clear his mind, at least until he got to his cell.

~~~~~~~

There are a few things you ought to know about soulmates in middle-earth. All races have soulmates, with the exception of Men. And with each of these races, they all have a mark on them that identifies their mate. There are however a few added gifts other then just having the mark of your soulmate (also called a soulmark). 

Elves are born with the mark of their mates already on them, so it is no mystery as to who they belong to. They are telepathic with all members of their race as well a empathic, but the latter is only with their mate. 

Dwarves and Hobbits are similar when it comes to their soulmarks. Their soulmarks appears on the skin when they are in the presence of their mates. It can be quite a painful process when the marks appear as the marks are etched into the skin like that of a tattoo. Both dwarves and hobbits are also born with another mark in place. This is called their birthmark, and is always on the left arm. Dwarves birthmarks are usually very geometric and covers the shoulder, upper arm and lower arm (like a sleeve) and end with a rune like design that is specific to them in the palm of their hand. It is usually the symbol of their name. Hobbits are the same except they always sport a type of climbing plant. They also have some kind of flower in the palm of their hand that is specific to them. Flowers to hobbits, always have special meanings and messages. It's known as the Language of the Flowers and so, each flower that appears in a hobbit's hand has a message about that hobbit's personality.

For example, if a hobbit's mate is a dwarf, the hobbit's soulmark with be the same as that of the birthmark of the dwarf. The same goes for the dwarf as well.

Hobbits and Dwarves, like the elves, are also telepathic and empathic, with some differences though. As there are three types of Bonds that form once a soulmark is etched, we will start with the first. With the first type of bond (also called the first bond) mates begin to pick up basic emotions from their other half. The second bond is formed through initial skin to skin contact. When that happens all emotions are then picked up by each mate. Now we come the third and final bond, this bond is formed through rather intimate and private activities. When soulmates make love for the first time (yes penetration is needed) the telepathic bond is formed allowing the mates to communicate mentally and sometimes from a distance. There has even been soulmates in history who were even able to project full images to their mates over long distances.

There are still a couple of distinct differences though, between hobbits and dwarves when it comes to their soulmates. But we will find out more about those later in this tale.

Thorin Oakenshield, once King under the mountain and now leader and King of the Blue Mountains, was mateless. This wasn't something that he minded at all, in fact he rather relished the idea that he only had his people and himself to look after. He had no need for another person to be hanging off his every word, simpering in an effort to exert their will over him. It didn't hurt either that without a mate he didn't have to risk loosing them. He had seen too many of his people and those closest to him loose their mates and die from the heartbreak and loneliness that followed. No, he was just fine ruling alone. The needs of his body were always second to those of his kingdom. And if Mahal decided he wanted to have Thorin meet his soulmate, well, Thorin had a plan for just such an event. That was until he met a certain unassuming hobbit.

Thorin knew that today was the day one of the shire folk would be arriving to serve for the allotted time set upon in the agreement, he had just got a bit distracted with some political affairs that it slipped his mind until he heard the loud knock on the throne room's massive doors. He knew it was to be either Gloin or Dwalin so he called for them to enter. As he watched the doors creak open, he began to feel a pull that started just under his heart. He had the eeriest of suspicions what this tugging meant, but refused to acknowledge it. Following Gloin was a honey brown curly haired hobbit with the most intense emerald green eyes. As soon as their eyes met, he knew he was lost. The spark that shot through him turned into a raging inferno as his soulmark began to etch its way over his right arm. Not wanting to draw attention onto himself he clutched his arm and bit down to stymie any noise he might make. Fortunately for him everyone in the court was focused on the halfling as he writhed in pain on the floor. No, he absolutely refused to believe that Mahal would be so cruel to him as to give him a soulmate, let alone a shireling. He couldn't have asked for a weaker mate even if he wanted one. He would banish the halfling to the dungeons for the remainder of his time and send him home when it was over. He would keep his mark covered and never speak of it. Nothing had to change, nor would he let it.

When the pain had eased enough to be able to focus without panting, Thorin ordered the hobbit removed. After doing so, he excused his court. He needed to get away and really process what had just happened. Once he made it to his room, Thorin tore off his jacket, armor and under tunic. Standing in the middle of his rooms, he examined the delicate ivy vine that adorned his arm. It created such a contrast with his birthmark. Earth and Stone. More like oil and water in his opinion. There was no possible way they would have ever been compatible. The small blue violet that sat nestled in his palm did give him pause though. It gave him an urge to protect it...HIM. Thorin shook his head and redressed, making sure that he put his leather gloves on to cover his palm. Enough wallowing. Time to get back to whats important. With that thought firmly in place, he left his rooms and made his way to the palace's council room.

~~~~~

Gloin eased Bilbo down the stone steps that lead to the palace dungeons. Opening an empty cell at the bottom of the stairs, Bilbo was laid on the small mattress that lay in the corner of the cell. "Get some rest laddie, things will look better in the morning," Gloin told him in a soft voice. Bilbo whispered hoarsely, "Thank you," though he was sure things wouldn't be better, not ever. Hearing the cell door clang shut seemed like a fitting sign. That's how he felt at that moment, caged away from his only desire. Every since he was a little fauntling, he had wanted nothing more then to find his mate. If he were honest with himself even during the years after his parents death when he had thought that he didn't really need anyone, there was still a small part of him that had hoped. Now it seemed that Yavanna had seen fit to let him see his mate but not have him. Why was the world so cruel some times? Fading had started and he could already feel his life force, his desire to live slowly begin to seep away. It was so rare for soulmates to be rejected in the shire that when someone was rejected by their mate, they were never left alone until it was time to lay them to rest. He rolled over facing the cold stone wall and let the tears fall. Slowly but surely Bilbo slipped into a fitful sleep, plagued by dreams of his soulmate.

The jiggling of keys in a metal lock is what rousted Bilbo from his sleep the next morning. He sat himself up against the wall with his knees drawn up to his chin and eyed the gray haired dwarf that was letting himself into Bilbo's cell. The dwarf was dressed in a rather luxurious looking red velvet jacket, with fur lining the collar and intricately designed trimming on the front and the sleeves. It reached to the top of his boots and was held closed by a belt of gold, on which hung a sword that looked like a mix of sword and axe. The dwarf sported a long white beard that hung to his stomach and split in opposite directions at the bottom. "Hello, laddie," the dwarfed smiled at him, taking a seat on a low stool that stood by the door. "Balin, at your service," he said with a nod at Bilbo. "Bilbo Baggins, at yours," he replied after a moments hesitation. "Lovely to make your acquaintance," Balin said with another smile. "I saw what happened to ya in the throne room yesterday," he continued. Bilbo buried his face in his knees and squeezed his eyes shut, willing the tears away before they became uncontrollable. He didn't know why he was still crying over this, he had accepted that there was never going to be anything different. "Ah, now come on laddie, don't be like that," the old dwarf soothed, "Rejection is never easy, I know. But you'll be able to go on and keep working your craft. Comfort can be found in ones work, ya know." Bilbo raised his head and looked at the dwarf as if he had lost his mind, what did he mean go on? there was no going on for him. "I don't understand, what do you mean go on and find comfort in my craft?" he asked incredulously. Balin looked him with a confused tilt of his head. "Well laddie, when one of ours is rejected by their mate, instead of wedding to a person, they wed to their craft. They find joy and comfort in it. Being craft-wed is seen as honorable." Bilbo continued to look at him for several minutes before he replied." we don't have crafts as hobbits like you do, we aren't blacksmiths, or miners or anything of the kind. We are just simple hobbits who enjoy food, and warmth and all things green. We love our gardens. We don't become craft-wed Master Balin, when we are rejected...we die." Bilbo stared down at the tops of his furry feet as he spoke, but the gasp the came from the elder dwarf brought his head up fast.

"You mean you just...die? just like that? just keel over?" the look the dwarf gave him would have been a bit funny if it were in any other circumstance. Bilbo just shook his head. "Not quite like that," he said with a sigh," We fade first, slowly losing our will to live. All the energy in our body and soul starts to drain away and within a year; well we are all dried up so to speak, and so we find ourselves a warm comfortable spot to lay and slip away from this life. Sometimes it takes a little longer then a year and other times it takes only a few months for it to happen." Bilbo finished with a shrug, not sure how much the dwarf would understand. "Has it started for you laddie? this fading?" the dwarf asked softly not quite meeting Bilbo's eye. Bilbo just nodded his head not sure if Balin had seen it or not. "I'm truly sorry, laddie, that one of my own kind will be the cause of your death." "Its alright. It wasn't meant to be," Bilbo replied with a little sigh, as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around the mark of his soulmate and tying the small knot over the King's seal in his palm. 

Balin stood and opened his cell door. Turning back he gave Bilbo a small pitying smile, "I'm going to see if I can make some arrangement for you and hopefully we'll be able to get you out of the cell and into something a little nicer." And with that he was gone. Bilbo wondered if Balin would even believe him if he told him that his soulmate was the King. Probably not, so no use imagining it. For now Bilbo decided that he would have a nap and conserve whatever energy he had left. He didn't know what could be in store for him later so best be prepared.

 

~~  
He knocked on the wooden door with determination. Balin wasn't sure if what he was about to suggest would send his King into a rage or if it would be accepted with kindness. "Come in!" came the shouted command. Balin took a deep breath and stepped into the room, prepared to deal with a brooding great child. He had known Thorin from the time the King was a young dwarfling, yet it still never ceased to amazing him how after over a hundred and fifty years the man could still act like such a child. There in front of him was the King, draped over a low couch with an arm slung over his eyes. Balin shook his head fondly at the man and took a seat across from him.

"What is it today old friend?" he asked in an even voice. Good, at least he was behaving. Balin smiled at that. "I've come to talk over some things with you about our newest little hobbit." Thorin peeked an eye out at him from behind his arm, "what about him?" "Well your majesty, I was wondering if I might be allowed to put him to work in the kitchen. Bombur is always in need of help and there is no point in him being here if he can't be of some use. He is going to be here for a few years." Balin knew full well that the hobbit had less then a year to live, but he didn't think the hobbit would thank him any for telling his business behind his back. "Whatever, just make sure he's kept out of my way," Thorin growled. And if Balin thought he sounded a touch petulant, well, he just wasn't going to say anything about it. He did wonder though what the king had against the little creature, but it wasn't his place to pry. He may be the King's advisor, but that didn't mean he needed to stick his large nose into the King's personal affairs. Balin just hoped that this didn't get back to the shire and ruin what they had had together for the last seventy-five years. With a sigh, Balin let him self out of the room and made his way down to the kitchen. He had a hobbit to relocate.

~~~~~~

The days blended into an endless stream, only broken by the occasional arrival of food and water. It has been a week since he had been placed here and just the night before Bilbo had began to pick up just the barest hint of emotions from his mate. What a way to spend yet another endless, boring day. Now he was not only dealing with the loneliness and heartbreak from the rejection, the sapping of his energy and health thanks to the fading, he now had to contend with the heavy blanket of swirling chaos of his mate's feelings. He sighed (he was doing that a lot lately) and lay on his mattress, waiting for another day to pass him by.

Bilbo lifted his head as he heard boots banging across the stone floor. Nori appeared in front of his cell, a cocky smile in place. "Miss me?" he asked with a mischievous glint in his eye. "Hello," Bilbo offered in reply. He didn't think he knew the dwarf well enough to joke with him. Nori seemed to sense his hesitation. "Oh don't worry Master Baggins, I know all about you." Bilbo frowned at this, unsure what he meant. Nori made no further comment, and instead unlocked the cell door. "Come on, Mister Bilbo. I'm to take you to the kitchen," Nori offered when Bilbo didn't move out of the room. "Why am I going there?" he asked as he moved past the dwarf and stood in the narrow hallway. Nori just shrugged and lead he up the stairs and down another, slightly bigger corridor. they walked on in silence, until Bilbo's curiosity got the better of him. He had been wondering what the dwarf could possibly know about him and how that might effect things down the road. "Um...Master Nori?" he began slowly. The dwarf looked at him for a moment with a questioning brow raised. "Wh-what did you mean, when you said you knew all about me?" Nori gave him a sly grin, not even bothering to look at Bilbo as he answered.

"So, little hobbit. What is it like having such an important dwarf as a soulmate?" Bilbo blanched at the question, not sure he really wanted to know what the dwarf knew after all. "Oh, don't fret none. I'm not going to say anything...yet," the dwarf continued, "Its none of my business, but I think you should give him a chance. He's not so bad once you get to know him" Anger surged through Bilbo faster then he had ever experienced. "ME!!, you want ME to give HIM a chance?" he shrilled, causing the dwarf to stop and look at him, "I'm not the one who threw my soulmate in prison and sentenced him to death!" At this point, Bilbo was near fuming. Nori just scowled at him, but said nothing. As quick as it had come on, the anger left, leaving Bilbo weak and as sad as he was before. He leaned against the hall wall until he could catch his breath. With his head down, Bilbo continued in a soft voice, "I would give anything for him to want me. He wouldn't even have to acknowledge me as his mate to anyone, just...just to have him not reject me would be enough." His breath was coming more even now, "let's get to the kitchen please. I don't wanna talk about this anymore." Or think about it. Nori silently nodded, continuing to walk toward the kitchen. They said no more until they reached their destination.

"Here we are Master Baggins," Nori announced as they entered a large warm kitchen. On entering the door, Bilbo saw that on the right and left walls were long counters, one housing a wood burning cook surface and the other a large dome shaped oven. Further into the room sat a large, heavy table running width wise. A large pantry sat across from each end of the table leaving plenty of space to walk and work. On the back wall, parallel to the table, was a very large fireplace. The cooking hearth was carved into the wall on the left and a wooden door occupied the wall space on the right. Into this door way, Bilbo was shown. Inside was a small cot, chair and wash basin. A glass lamp sat on a small table next to the cot, giving the room a cozy feel. 

"I hope you like it Mister Bilbo," came a warm voice from behind him. Turning, he saw a rather rotund dwarf with a large braided beard that looped all the way from his left ear, down to the top of his round belly and back up to his right ear. He was also another ginger dwarf. Bilbo wondered for a minute just how common red hair was among dwarves."Its quite lovely, Thank you very much," Bilbo replied with a full smile. It was definitely an improvement from the cell he had spent a week in, and considerably warmer too. Yes, this would do quite nicely. "Well I best be off," Nori offered moving back toward the kitchen door. "Thank you for escorting me," Bilbo called out to him. Nori nodded, then was gone. "He's quite the mysterious character," the large dwarf said with a fond smile, " Oh! where are my manner, I'm Bombur. I'm in charge of the kitchen." Bilbo smiled back and introduced himself with a small bow. "Oh your pack has been brought down, so if you want to wash up and come help get supper going, it would be much appreciated," Bombur stated as he walked over to the stove. There seemed to be a very large pot of stew simmering on the back of it.

Bilbo take Bombur’s advise and shut himself in for a nice little wash in his new room. The warm water on his skin felt wonderful, and the clean clothes on his back made him feel more like himself than he had in quite a while. This wouldn’t exactly be a horrible place to die, though he would have rather been in his hobbit hole surrounded by his friends and family. If the misunderstanding about soulmates that he had experienced with Balin was anything to go by, then he was likely to die alone and be found the next day when he didn’t report for work. Yavanna, when did his thoughts become so morbid? He took a deep breath and went back out to the kitchen. "What would like me to do," Bilbo asked looking around the room, seeing if he could spot a starting point on his own. "Take the potatoes and carrots to the table and start chopping them for the stew, then I'll need you to make up a couple of batches of bread dough." Bilbo nodded and went off to do as told. "When will I be taking food up to his majesty and the princess?" Bilbo wanted to know so he could schedule his time out. He wanted to make sure he cleaned up before he was made to face the royals. The silence that greeted him, caused him to turn his head and look at Bombur. Bombur was looking at him with a curious yet sad expression. "You wont be serving the king, just Lady Dis and her sons, Fili and Kili." "Oh, okay," was all Bilbo replied, turning back to the vegetables on the table. He should have expected as much from the King. This just seemed to renew the hurt that festered in Bilbo's heart. 

Dinner preparation went much how Bilbo expected it too, it wasn’t much different then how it would have been at home. Soon it was time to serve the meal to the main dining hall. Bilbo, Bombur, and several other servants carried large trays filled to over flowing with all manner of meats, breads and an assortment of mixed dishes like the stew. He wasn't sure if he would ever not get lost in this place. The halls and corridors seemed to intersect and spider out in all directions. Didn't matter though, he wouldn't be around long to have to worry about it. When they got to the great hall, it was already swarming with dwarves, singing and drinking ale. Bilbo had to dodge several before he was able to make it to a table. The room was ornate with tapestries depicting great battles and feasts hanging on every wall. Carvings ran along the bottom of the wall and along the top next to the ceiling which was lower then that in the throne room. As Bilbo sat his heaped tray on one of the tables, he glanced up and caught a glimpse of the King and what he presumed were the princes on his left and his sister on his right. He quickly lowered his eyes and made for the door as fast as possible, but not before he saw the King look at him with a scowl. The princess had looked between the two of them with curiosity written all over her face. Bilbo needed to get out, and fast. He was half way down the hall before he realized it, he took a moment to rest against the wall. His heart was pounding in his ears so loud he didn't even hear Bombur walk up. He startled when he felt a warm hand on his arm. "Are you alright Bilbo?" Bombur asked with concern in his eyes and on his face. "Yeah, sorry. I hope I didn't make a scene in there," Bilbo told him, gesturing back toward the dining hall. "No, I was keeping a close eye on you in case you needed help, seeing as this is all new to you. So I noticed fairly quick that you had left," the dwarf offered with a pat on his shoulder, "when you're ready let's get you back to the kitchen and we can call it an early night." 

After a few more minutes, Bilbo told Bombur he was ready to go back. Just seeing he mate seemed to have sapped him of yet more of his energy reserves, making him weaker and sicker then before. by the time they made it to the kitchen door, he was definitely sure he was ready for this day to end. With a small smile to Bombur, Bilbo let himself into his room, stripped off his clothes and climbed into bed. He had had just enough energy to pull on his night shirt before collapsing. He was asleep before he hit the pillow.

 

Several weeks had gone by with Bilbo doing his best to stay busy. It had proved easier then he had initially thought. The work never stopped. Not only was he helping in the kitchen preparing meals but he was also helping the other staff doing cleaning whenever they needed the extra hands. Every night he collapsed into bed satisfied but tired. It was nice having something to keep his mind occupied with, saved him from having to think on what he had lost and was continuing to lose. Bombur asked him from time to time if he was really and truly ok. It appeared that his story had gotten around the palace, thankfully without the part of him dying. He begged the large dwarf to not treat him any differently or coddle him, to which Bombur had agreed even if it was a bit hesitant. 

Balin came to check on him several times during those past few weeks, making sure he was settled well and seeing if he was in need of anything. The only thing Bilbo could think of that he might need was possible a few more sets of clothes as he had only brought three sets and knew that he would be in need of a few more before his time ended. Balin agree enthusiastically and suggested a time for him to meet with the royal tailor the following week. 

~~~~~~

Bilbo woke to the strange sensation of eyes on him. Peeking one eye open warily, he screamed, scrambling upright in his bed. There at eye level were two young dwarves, well what he assumed to be young if the lacking beards were anything to go by. After a minute of silent staring, both of the dwarves stood from where they had been crouched. "Fili," said the blond dwarf. "And Kili," quipped the brunette. "At your service," they said in unison, not even missing a beat. "You must be Mister Boggins," Kili stated with a cheeky smile. "um...its Baggins, not Boggins. Either way you can call me Bilbo," Bilbo offered with a small smile still clutching his blanket to his chest. "If I may ask, what are the two of you doing in my room?" Both of the dwarves looked at each other then back at him. "We wanted to meet our new hobbit," Fili replied matter of fact. "we also wanted to meet the person who's pissed our uncle off so bad," the brunette added with a giggle. Bilbo gasped, he had completely forgot that these weren't just any dwarves, but the royal princes. "Your uncle's the King," he swallowed hard, "please forgive me you highnesses. Allow me to get dressed and I will be available for your service right away." How could he have been so stupid to have not remembered Bombur mentioning the princess and her sons, Fili and Kili. 

"UGH, not you too," they whined together, "we don't want nor need another servant. Just be...YOU!" Bilbo looked a little incredulous at this but figured he couldn't get in trouble if it was at their request. "Okay," he chuckled, "now get out and let a poor hobbit dress." The grin they gave him could have lit up the room, and with that, they flew out of the room and in to, presumably, torment Bombur. Bilbo could do nothing more than shake his head, hurry and dress. when he entered the kitchen, he saw that they were indeed hassling the poor cook, stealing bits and bites of dessert that had just made its way out of the oven. From the amount of baked goods laid out, it looked as if Bombur had been up early. "Leave the poor dwarf alone," Bilbo half laughed, half hollered at the boys. They currently seemed intent on arguing over whether the apple tart was indeed better than that of the peach. 

"ENOUGH!" came a booming shout from the kitchen door. This got everyones attention, especially the boys. "You two are meant to be in weapons training, not here pilfering sweets from Bombur," Dwalin glared at them. "Yes Mister Dwalin," Fili started. "Sorry Mister Dwalin," Kili finished over his brother. Bilbo wasn't sure if he should cringe or laugh. The looks on their faces as they filed out the door were those of a kicked puppy. Just as Dwalin was about to leave the room, he turned and leveled a look at Bilbo. "Lady Dis would like some tea and she as requested for you to bring it to her." At that he turned again and left. Bilbo looked over at Bombur for help, all he got was a shrug. "I'll show you where the nice tea set is and the tray. You can take up some of these fresh pastries to her too." Bilbo nodded and followed Bombur as he was shown were everything was stored and how to set it up to the princess's specifications. 

He was so glad that he had paid attention while he had been helping clean or he would have never been able to find his way to the royal wing. The tray he carried wouldn't have normally been considered heavy but in his weakened state it was, nevertheless he persevered and arrived in front of Lady Dis's door. After a small but firm knock, Bilbo was summoned to enter. The room was lined in white stone tiles, though the floor was a polished black marble. To the left of the room was a leather couch over which was draped some kind of wild animal fur, likely a warg. To the right of the room lay a door that could only go into the princess's bed chamber. Next to that door was a large writing desk, covered in quills, ink wells, papers and even a few books. Directly across from the entrance sat a huge hearth, blazing cheerily. Next to the fireplace were two over stuffed chairs and a low table nestled between them. Between the door and the chairs sat a medium sized square table surrounded by four chairs. It looked much like the kind you would find in a kitchens breakfast nook. A rather large area rug covered much of the floor in front of the fireplace and even stretching out to cover the floor under the breakfast table. 

In one of the overstuffed chairs sat a lovely dwarf lady dressed in a blue and silver dress that fitted perfectly to her voluptuous curves. Her hair was in multiple braids and beaded with fine gems and her beard was neatly trimmed. When she looked up at Bilbo, he could see his mate in her face. The raven hair and the cool blue eyes that felt as if they were burning right through him. When their gaze met, he lowered his eyes, not just out of respect but also because she reminded him so much of Thorin and it just hurt too much. "Come in, dear," she called across the room, "sit the tray here if you please." She indicated the low table that sat between the chairs. Bilbo moved silently to do as he was instructed. On reaching the chairs, the Lady told him to have a seat. He wasn't sure if he should or not, but then again she was the princess and he didn't think it would bode well for him if he refused her offer. 

Bilbo sat primly on the edge of his seat and waited for the princess to get on with whatever it was she wanted to talk to him about. The waiting was nerve racking. He wondered if she would end up being as cold and distant as her brother. If she was he wasn't sure he could handle it. Finally, after several long agonizing minutes, she spoke. "So how are you getting along here?" She asked evenly, setting about preparing her tea the way she like it. "Quite well, thank you ma'am," Bilbo replied, wondering just how nice she would be if he told her everything. He was kind of amazed that she hadn't brought up the palace gossip about him first, but maybe she hadn't heard it yet. "How are you taking to your duties in the kitchen," she asked again, this time following the question with a dainty bite of an apple tart. "Oh, um...good. Good," he stammered. "Much better then being the dungeon, its almost like being at home." Bilbo wasn't sure why he had added that last part but it was already out there so he just let it lay.

The princess looked at him with a scowl. "What do you mean the dungeon?"

"Um...well...you see," he let a small puff of air as he tried to think about how to word this so no one risked getting in trouble. "I spent my first week here, in there." Lady Dis's eyes widened in shock. "And just why did my brother order you to the dungeons?” Bilbo swallowed hard, she didn't look happy at all and he wasn't sure if her ire was directed at him or at her brother. "Well ma'am, um...I kinda got my soulmark in the middle of the throne room and may have made a commotion. My mate didn't step up so...well the king ordered me taken away," he told her, not looking up from the floor. "But," he hurried to add, " it all turned out ok. Balin got it ok'd for me to work with Bombur. I love cooking so thats good, oh and I help the staff with other things like cleaning when they need the help. I don't mind being busy." For some reason the desire to lessen any anger toward his soulm...the king, was so strong it almost scared him. He also wanted to let the princess know that there were no hard feelings and that he was truly grateful for what he had. 

"Excuse me, Mister Bilbo. I just remembered that I have a meeting with my brother. It was lovely chatting with you," she said graciously. Bilbo knew a dismissal when he heard one so he thanked her for her time and left. He had chores to do anyway and he had already been gone for far longer then he should have.

The poor thing was pale and sickly looking. She had never seen a hobbit look that way in all the years they had been hosting the hobbits. Imagining Bilbo Baggins in the palace dungeons did not set well with her, at all. She couldn't believe that her brother could or would be so cold hearted to throw a newly mated creature in that place, added on top of that the fact that the little thing was also rejected by said mate. She would try her damnedest to find the little one's mate and get them to change their mind. No one wanted to be without the other half of their soul, it just wasn't right. Only her brother had ever talked about despising the fact that he had a mate. Dis paused mid stride on her way to find her infuriating brother. Something was trying to fit into place in her mind, but it just wasn't quite making it. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to organize her thoughts and sort all the facts she knew. Her eyes flew open so fast and wide it made her head hurt. "Oh that pig headed, piece of shit," she howled, barreling out the door and down the hall to the council room, were if she was very much not mistaken, he would be going over expansion plans or some other such thing. Right now though, she had a bone to pick with him. When she made it to the chamber, she was well and fully in battle mode. 

Thorin's head shot up, as did the rest of the council members, the instant the chamber doors hit the wall. "How could you?" Dis yelled, not caring who heard her. " How could you just throw him away like he was nothing?" She wasn't sure if she was more hurt for the hobbit or for herself. She had lost her mate at the Battle of Moria, the very place Thorin earned the name Oakenshield. It had take years for her to get over the pain and heartache from the loss of her love. But she did have the boys to help lessen it and over time she learned to live with it and carry on. And now here was her brother, the great King of the Blue Mountains, tossing his away like soulmates were dime a dozen. Well, not on her watch! 

While she stood there, hands are her hips, she watched as her brother dismissed the meeting. Rather quickly. "What this all about? You know you can't just barge in here yelling at the top of your lungs, especially while I'm in the middle of a meeting," he stated as soon as the last dwarf had closed the door behind him. "I met him today, you know," she began in a lower and even more serious manner. "He's sick and pale looking. All likely from being tossed out by the person who's meant to love him the most." She had never once in her entire life been so disgusted with her brother, then she was at this very moment. Thorin gave her a frustrated growl, "What the hell are you carrying on about? Who is it I'm to have "thrown away"?" She gave him a quirk eyebrow and a look that broached no further acts of stupidity. "The Halfling," She hollered. 

"What about him?" Thorin asked nonchalantly, brushing invisible dirt from his tunic with a gloved hand. Dis was getting tired of his games. "I met him, we had tea actually. And you know what happened when he thought I was going to get mad at you for him being put in the dungeons, even with everything you have done to him? He defended you. Going over board to tell me just much he liked it here and how spending a week in the squalid hole was really no big deal," she told him, and if she had to stretch a couple of bits to make more of an impact, well, she didn't think anyone would hold it against her. Thorin looked at her red pinched face and wilted. He reminded her so much of when they were children. "I'm sorry Dis, I just cant. I watched you and father lose your mates and nearly die from the loss." Dis knew that this wasn't the only reason, but she kept quiet, hoping her brother would tell her the real reason for not wanting his little mate. 

"Besides," Thorin said raising his voice, pulling back on the mantle of kingship, where just a moment ago it had just been her brother standing before her, "I don't need the extra hassle of having to coddle such a weak creature. We have problems of our own here without adding a useless mate to the mix." The latter was said with such disgust that Dis nearly recoiled because of it. "You'll see," she said softly, making her way out of the room, "you'll see one of these days. Never judge a book by it's cover, brother. I just hope it wont be too late when you finely see." She left the room before he could get a chance to say anything more to her. There wasn't much that could be done once Thorin set his mind on something, but Dis was determined to take care of the hobbit as long as he remained in her home. 

~~~~~~

 

Bilbo woke with a smile on his face. Today was going to be a bit better then any in the weeks and months that he had been in the palace. He was getting to go to the market and see the royal tailor, but the best part of the trip was going to be able to see the sunshine. He had been underground far to long for his liking. He hurried through his wash up and dressing and made his way into the kitchen. He would be leaving after breakfast so he wanted to get as much done for Bombur before he left. When he left his room, he spied Bombur conversing with a thin dwarf in a flappy hat. He had his hair braided into two braids on either side of his head to which stuck out at curved angles. The dwarf turned to him when he got near enough to be heard. Hobbits were remarkably light on their feet so sometimes people didn't realize they were about until they were startled. The hatted dwarf gave him a bright dimpled grin. "Bofur, at your service," he said with a little bow, "I'm to be taking ye to the market for new clothes."

Bilbo couldn't help but smile back at the dwarf. "Okay, thank you. Though I thought Bombur was going to be the one to take me?"

"Oh, aye he was," Bofur told him, smile ever in place, "but me brother has some things to take care of here so he asked me to take ye instead. Hope ye don't mind being seen with an old miner like me." At this he winked cheekily at Bilbo, making him laugh at his antics. "No, I don't mind at all," he giggled in reply, "shall we be off then? Unless Bombur has something he wants me to do first." At this Bilbo looked to the cook, waiting for an answer. Bombur shook his head with a smile, "No, you get on out of here. Enjoy your time out Bilbo, ok?" The large dwarf was ever fussing over Bilbo and his declining health, though he still wasn't aware of just how severe Bilbo's sickness was. Bilbo nodded with a fond roll of his eyes and followed Bofur out of the kitchen. 

The market was as beautiful now as it was the first time that Bilbo saw it. Fabrics and such draped from stalls, doting the market with color. Some shops had stands outside their doors, expanding their wares and luring buyers. There weren't just dwarves in this market, there were men, elves and even a few hobbits, though there weren't any Bilbo knew amongst them. They reached a shop in the middle of town that showed a sign written in dwarvish and westron. " Tailor" it read with an emblem of a needle and spool of thread craved into the wood below it. Bilbo smiled at the quaintness of it. On entering, Bofur threw his lanky frame into a cushioned chair, pulling out a chunk of wood and carving knife. A round dwarf came in from behind a curtain that hung in the back. He had his hair braided into a crown on his head with a small metal encased ponytail pinned up on the back of his head. 

"I'm Dori," he said in way of introduction, "You must be Mister Bilbo." Bilbo smiled at the energetic dwarf and nodded his head. "Master Balin said you'd be needin' some new things," the dwarf continued and at which he nodded again. "Well come on over here and lets get you measured." As Bilbo stood, letting Dori fuss over how thin he was and how he had yet to meet a hobbit that was so. He just kept quiet and let the dwarf carry on. The small bell above the door rang, bringing both hobbit and dwarf attentions to the new comer. "Hello Mister Nori," cried Bilbo with a smile. Even if the dwarf weirded him out a bit, it was nice to see a familiar face. That, though, brought Dori's attention back to him with a frown. "You know him?" the dwarf asked incredulously. "Of course he does brother mine, I was the one to go and get him from the shire after all," Nori cut in before Bilbo had a chance. 

Bilbo looked a bit surprised. "So your brothers?" They both gave him a look that clearly stated "Obviously." He busied himself looking around the shop. 

"And how is our youngest?" Nori asked Dori as he plopped himself down in the chair opposite Bofur. "He fine, working as usual," came the reply. Bilbo looked confused for a moment. "What, so there's another one of you?" He didn't realize how rude the question sounded until it was already out. "Sorry," he said in a whisper, looking at the floor. Nori and Dori both laughed, not seeming at all offended. "Yes Mister Bilbo there is indeed 'another one of us'. That would be our youngest brother Ori, he works in the palace Library," The older brother replied with a chuckle. "That boy would live there if we let him," Nori added, "Always has his nose in a book."

Bilbo chuckled softly. "Sound like just my kind of person. Bit of the bookish sort myself." He wondered if he might be allowed spend some time in the vast royal library, it would also be nice to have someone to talk to that had similar interests. He would make sure he asked Balin next time he saw him. Dori and he went over fabrics and patterns until they came to agreement on three waistcoats in red, green and yellow as well as several pairs of trousers in black and brown and shirts to go with them all. Bilbo took a deep breath of mountain air as he exited the shop, Bofur at his side. He felt a spike of anger feeding through the sliver of a bond to his soulmate, making him tremble. Even though it was anger that he felt, it left him feeling grief stricken. He would never get to help his mate with his fears, loneliness or even happiness. Bilbo's throat felt like there was a heavy stone sitting in it, tears prickled his eyes threating to spill. 

He didn't notice Bofur move until the dwarf had his strong arms around him, holding him close to his chest. "Shhh, it'll be alright laddie," he whispered into Bilbo's hair, "I know its so hard feeling you mate and not being able to do anything for them." Bilbo wondered briefly if Bofur was speaking from experience, but at the moment he couldn't bring himself to care. He tried his best to control the stream of tears that had some how overflowed without his previous knowledge. They stood like this for several moments, ignoring all who gave them odd looks. It was nice to have someone comfort him. Bofur stood back looking at him with a somber expression. He took Bilbo's chin gently in his hand and lifted it, wiping the tears and snot from his face with a torn bit of pocket. "Better?" he asked softly. Bilbo nodded with a watery smile, "Thanks." Bofur gave him one of his most brilliant smiles and a soft pat on the cheek. " How about I take ye around and show ye the town?" "Sounds perfect."

 

After what felt like forever to Bilbo, he was finally able to speak with Balin and obtain permission to spend some time in the royal library. He could hardly wait for the next time he got a bit of time to himself. Bombur eagerly told him to get going when Bilbo had asked him if he could go. He hoped that they had at least a decent section of books written in Westron. He would even be ok if they had a section in Sandarin. 

He sluggishly made his way up to the library. He was getting so tired, so easily these days. Finally he reached the large double doors that separated the vast wealth of knowledge from the passer by. It took a bit more effort then normal for him to push the heavy doors open, but once he did he was so glad that he had made the choice to come. The room, or rather cavern, was quite obviously enormous. It was stories high. Every wall was lined with levels and levels of books and parchments, scrolls and sketches. Each level had a wide walkway running all the way around the room; railings kept readers from falling to their sure deaths. Hanging from the center of the room, was a huge quartz crystal candle chandelier. How they changed out the candles or even found candles to last was way beyond Bilbo. There were beautifully carved stone spiral stair cases that allowed access to the upper levels. In the center of the vast room, sat multiple tables and chairs, ranging from single overstuffed reading chairs paired with small end tables to large conference sized tables. 

Bilbo moved to speak to one of the young scribes that was working quietly at one of the smaller tables when he heard his name being called. The young man, or rather dwarf, calling his name attracted some disapproving looks for his outburst. "Hi," the young dwarf panted, as if he had come a great distance in a short amount of time. Bilbo wondered how the dwarf knew his name. Well its not as if there are any other hobbits in the place, he chided himself. "I'm Ori," the dwarf continued with a shy smile, "Dori and Nori told me about you and said you might show up here." "I'm glad they did, or I would have been lost in here," Bilbo told him with a grin. He relayed his interest for reading material written in westron and let Ori lead him up to the third level and into a back corner toward the front of the room. It wasn't a huge selection, but it certainly would be enough to keep him occupied. He thanked the young dwarf for his help and was left to peruse the stacks. Before he knew it, it was time for dinner, so he collected the two books he chosen and made his way out of the library and back to the kitchen.

He was so intent on the books in his arms and the need to get back to work that he didn't see the mountain of a dwarf until it was too late. He ran right into him and immediately ended up on his backside on the stone floor. As he hit the floor he felt a sharp pain in his leg, causing him to cry out. Bilbo looked up at the dwarf and froze, eyes wide with shock. There stood none other then the King. Tears welled up in his eyes, not just from the instant pain in his chest that occurred when he was too close to his rejected mate, but also from the pain in his thigh. There is no way I could have broke it simply from falling down. "I apologize, your majesty," he whispered, lowering his eyes to the floor. "Just like I thought, completely useless," he heard Thorin growl. He could imagine only to well the look of loathing on the dwarf's face. Bilbo sniffled and willed his tears to stay in his eyes, at least until the King was gone. He waited longer then was strictly necessary after he had heard the dwarf's boots thump away before he moved. Or tried to anyway. Just from the pain, it would indeed appear that he had fractured his thigh bone if not completely broke it. He didn't have a clue on how he was going to get back now, and unless someone came along willing to help him, there was not going to be any rescue. 

Bilbo decided that he would try and drag himself as far as he could, hoping that someone would pass by. It went okay (if you can call drenching yourself in sweat and weakening further okay) until he hit stairs. When he saw them he wanted to sob. So he pushed himself up against the wall next to the stairs and had himself a nice cry. At any other time in his life, this behavior especially in such a public place would have made him cringe. It just wasn't something a respectable hobbit did. But now, well, now he was dying, called names, rejected and so very tired. It wasn't just his body that was tiring and falling apart but his soul, his heart. He wanted so badly to just give up, but some part of him wouldn't let that happen. He had a few more months left before his fading completed and that little part of himself kept whispering that there may just be a chance, a chance that Thorin would come to his side, apologize and hold him close. Bilbo wrapped his arms tight around himself and cried anew. Sometimes he wish his grandfather would never have chosen him to go. 

So wrapped up in his head was he that the light tough on his arm startled him, jostling his leg causing him to yelp in pain. It took him a few moments to register that the face he was looking at was that of Gloin, and just behind him stood the princess. "What's wrong laddie, are you in pain?" the dwarf asked in a kind voice. Bilbo nodded, sniffling. "It's my leg, I...fell and I think I may have broke my leg." Gloin nodded silently and stood. "Lady Dis," he called the princess closer," I think we are going to need Oin." "I think you're right," she told the other dwarf, " Do you think you could carry him to his room?" "Of course," Gloin replied swiftly. "Good, see that you do. I'll go and fetch Oin myself and meet you back in the kitchen."

Bilbo watched this back and forth with growing anxiety. To have the princess herself look after him was no small thing. He was grateful for the assistance though, so he put up no resistance. Gloin lifted him with a gentleness that surprised him, for his size and the fact that he was a guard, Bilbo expected a lot more roughness. They made their way back to the kitchen in silence. On entering the warm room that had become like a second home for Bilbo, Bombur dropped what he was holding onto the table and made his way over to them. "Bilbo!" the cook exclaimed with a furrowed brow, "What's wrong, what happened?" Gloin answered the dwarf before Bilbo had a chance too. "He had a fall and likely busted his leg." Bombur lead the guard to Bilbo's little room and he was laid gently on his cot and covered with a blanket. " Rest now laddie. The healer will be in soon and he'll get ye all fixed up," Gloin instructed softly, touching Bilbo's arm as he did. "He's my brother, and he is the best. So no worries laddie." And with that he left the room, but he left the door open as he did so. It was nice being able to look out and see the goings on. He hoped the healer got there soon, the pain was getting to be just a bit much. 

Bilbo only had to wait a few minutes before a gray haired dwarf with a metal ear horn made his way into his room. He didn't say much except to ask where it hurt, how bad and what happened. To which Bilbo answered as accurate as possible. Oin examined his leg throughly and informed him that it was only fractured, but that he had to take a few weeks for it to heal enough for him to be able to move around again and even that was with the aid of a walking stick. Bilbo groaned at the prospect of having to lay about, even if it was only for a couple of weeks. Lady Dis, who had been hovering outside the door watching the goings on, stepped fully into the room. He fidgeted with the edge of his blanket, not quite meeting her eyes. "Here," she said handing him two books, "I figured these would keep you entertained." He looked at the books and realized they were the ones he had borrow from the library, he must have forgotten them on the hall floor. He looked up at her with a shy smile and was met with a bright grin and an amused look. "Thanks," he said looking back down at the books in his hands. To bad her brother wasn't more like her. Bilbo looked up quick at the sound of laughter, apparently he had said it out loud. His face and ears turned a bright crimson and he buried his face in his hands. "He's not so bad," She told him with a giggle, "I'll try and come check on you as much as I can, ok?" "Thank you, I really appreciate your help," he said with a little bow of his head. She left soon after, but only after instructing Bombur and Oin to inform her the instant anything changed or worsened. They both agreed readily. Oin packed away his kit and left and Bombur went to fix Bilbo a cup of tea and a plate of cold meats and cheeses. Bilbo thanked him and went about eating the whole plate. The herbs Oin had given him were making him sleepy, so after giving the empty plate back to Bombur, he curled up as best he could and slipped into sleep. 

Thorin had had a lot to think over since his run in with his sister some weeks ago. It forced him to reconsider what the real reason for his aversion to having a mate was, and what kind of consequences would his actions have, not just on himself but also on the halfling. From what he had heard around the palace, the hobbit was a hard worker, always offering his help where ever it might be needed. He was also quite the cook, if the meals he help prepare were anything to go by. He knew for a fact that Bombur was never that experimental when it came to flavors. He found that he could admit that the hobbit may not be such a cumbersome and useless creature after all. But that still didn't do anything about the fact that he was also his mate. How well would he do being Consort? 

Thorin growled in frustration as he sat shirtless in the chair next to his hearth. It had been a long day dealing with politics, working out trade agreements and doing a bit of training with his nephews. All he wanted was a hot bath, hot meal and soft bed. But unfortunately for him, all that that lead to was thinking on the halfling that rested floors below. Everything he looked at, spoke of, or thought of, brought him to mind. It seemed to be getting worse as time went on. The constant pain in his chest had dulled to a dim reminder of what he was giving up. The question that kept creeping into his head like a thief was 'Would it really be so bad to have someone waiting at the end of the day?' and was usually preceded with a sharp urge to hold, to love. He always just shook it from his mind as quickly as possible. Then he would remember why he didn't want someone dependent on him, he had important things to focus on that a mate would only distract him from. He ran his fingers through his loose raven hair, lowering his head to rest in his hands, elbows propped on his knees. Closing his eyes, he took a few deep cleansing breaths. One last sneaky thought wormed its way into his head, 'it couldn't hurt to get to know him could it.' Thorin shook his head and went for his bath. 

That night he dreamed. It was a dream he could not shake no matter how hard he tried when he woke in the wee hours of the morning, trembling. 

He saw the halfling across a flower filled meadow, picking a bunch of light blue forget-me-nots. As he watched, he saw an image of himself sneaking up on the little hobbit. He rushed closer as fast as he could, only to find that his legs wouldn't move. He tried shouting a warning but found that no voice would leave his throat. At that moment the halfling looked up and saw him, giving him the brightest smile he had ever received. It was like looking at the brightness of the sun, and more brilliant and radiant then the Arkenstone. He tried to return the gesture but found that he seemed to be immobile all over.  
He watched the creeping version of himself grow ever closer to his mate. It smirked at him when it caught his eye. There in it's hand was a dagger. Bright and sharp, good for only one purpose.  
The hobbit waved just as the other him reached him, he screamed but again no sound escaped. He watched in horror as it brought the dagger down and plunged it in to his mate back.

Crimson soaked the front of the halfling shirt and waist coat. His look of delight at seeing Thorin faded to pain, panic and finally betrayal. 'Why? I loved you. I would have made you whole.' IT smirked at him in satisfaction, as the hobbit fell to his knees, like he had done so long ago in the throne room, and fell over dead. 'Don't look so distraught Thorin, you know this is what you're doing to him anyway. Now you're free just like you wanted' 

At that moment, he voiced loosed and only one thing came out. 'BILBO!'

The dream left him moody and even more brooding then was normal for him. He kept telling himself that it was just a dream, that it didn't mean anything. He couldn't really be killing the hobbit by rejecting him, could he? No, he absolutely refused to believe that he was. As for what his other self had said, it didn't matter how close to home it hit. He was never caught to begin with so how could he be freed from something he didn't have. Everyone avoided him like a plague that day, fearing an angry out burst or worse. He was just fine with that. He needed to focus and think, having everyone asking him was he ok was not going to help. 

Thorin had decided to take some of the paperwork that needed taken care of to his room, instead of using his public office. it wasn't often that he did, but today seemed to just be one of those days. As he sifted through the stacks of paper, he found his mind wondering what his little mate might be doing at this moment. Since when did he start thinking of him as HIS? He felt a headache slowly creep up on him as his mind became pulled in two vastly different directions. Thorin growled as he found himself doing the very thing that had made him never want a mate. He was putting the mate in front of his duties as King and that just was not acceptable. "UNCLE!" Thorin startled at the shout that was followed by his chamber doors bouncing off the wall. In walked his nephews, munching on something they likely lifted from the kitchen. "Uncle, guess what?” said the blond dwarf around a mouth full of scone. He pinched the bridge of his nose and waited for them to continue, knowing full well that they really weren't expecting him to reply. "Mister Boggins busted his leg," came the response, this time from his brunette nephew. Fili and Kili, always up on the palace gossip, though they were usually the ones to either start it or spread it. Leave it to them to know. "I'm sorry to hear that," Thorin grumbled, going back to his paper work. 

"Yeah, its the oddest thing too," Came a new voice from his open door, "He fell outside the library and fracture his thigh bone." Of course, leave it to Dis to poke her nose in. Wait, wasn't that were Bil - the halfling ran into him? he frowned at the memory, glad his back was to the others. No, there is no way he had witnessed this happen and then left him there unable to walk. He tried to think harder and remember every single detail. He knew he had been cruel to the little thing but he just couldn't..Oh no! He remembered the cry of pain that the hobbit had loosed as he fell. he had left his mate suffering in a cold hallway, alone and in pain. Mahal, he really was a monster. 

Thorin stiffened as he felt the hand of his sister rest on his shoulder. He neither needed nor wanted her reassurances. Maybe he didn't want a mate, but now it seemed that he didn't even deserve one. "Ma visits him all the time," Kili told him, poking through something on one of his tables, " She says someone has too." Thorin glared at his sister when he heard this. " Its not too late for you to see to him," she said softly, pointedly ignoring his scathing looks. "And why dear sister, would I want to waste my time looking in on someone who, apparently, isn't even competent enough to walk." He knew that that was cold, cruel and monstrous, but he just couldn't help himself. It was a defense mechanism. There was no way he was going to let his sister, or anyone else know that the mere thought that his mate was suffering and by his own hand made his ill. He pushed away from his desk and strode out of the room. He needed air and badly, so he made his way to the nearest terrace, leaving the others in his room silently staring after him. 

Bilbo wasn't sure what was worse, the pain of the broken leg or the fact that he was essentially confined to bed . After the first two weeks he was able to get up and hobble around the kitchen, but it was nothing like the freedom that he had before. He might have been able to go farther then the kitchen but he was without a walking stick to help, so he was stuck. But not having the freedom he use to was only half the problem, the other half was he wasn't sleeping well. He was being plagued with bad dreams and nightmares. They all had to do with his mate and ranged from his mate stabbing him all the way to him hanging him by his neck off one of the mountain cliffs. He really didn't like the way his mind had turned. He knew that even though the king had showed nothing but contempt for him, he couldn't bring himself to believe that his mate would kill him just to be rid of him. 

One night, after being woken from yet another bad dream, Bilbo hobbled into the kitchen for a glass of water. When he stepped out of his door he noticed he wasn't alone. But it wasn't Bombur. It was an older dwarf, like Oin. This one had salt and pepper hair that was leaning more toward gray, it was all over the place, not tamed like all the other dwarves Bilbo had seen. His beard was split into three braids though not all the beard hair was captured into the braids. As Bilbo came closer, he realized that there was the head of an axe sticking out of the dwarf's forehead. He looked up at Bilbo and grunted a greeting. Bilbo took the armchair that sat across from him. The dwarf seemed content to just sit in silence and carve the stick he had on his lap. 

Bilbo propped his leg up on a small stool Bombur had given him for just such a purpose. He made no attempt at conversation with the dwarf and just stared into the flickering flames. "This is my cousin Bifur, well mine and Bombur's," Bofur said from the table bench. Bilbo was quite proud of himself for not jumping a mile high at the sudden appearance of his friend. "so you're related to Bombur?" he asked with a little scowl, wondering what else he may have missed. "Oh aye," Bofur said with a chuckle, "he's me brother." Bilbo's brows raised in shock. He would never have known, but really he should have at least guessed. Like the brothers Ri and their rhyming names, it was the same for Bofur and his kin. Dwarves! he shook his head fondly looking back into the fire, silence falling once more over the room. A while later Bilbo was being poked with the stick in Bifur's hand. He looked from the stick to the dwarf, not sure what he was suppose to do. "Is this for me?" he asked softly. Bifur nodded with a smile. "Thank you, its lovely," Bilbo told him, for it was indeed beautifully done. The top was carved with little scenes of the looked a lot like the shire, with vines and flowers running down and around the rest of the staff. He let his fingers glide over the raised images reverently. For some reason they made him think of the design running down his right arm and the little symbol that sat wrapped in his palm. He suddenly realized that he was now stroking his wrist where the only part of his soulmark was slightly visible. Bilbo had forced himself soon after receiving it, to never touch it except for bathing and dressing. He didn't want to bring attention to it and remembering it just hurt too much. So he had shut it out like it was never there. 

Oh, but how he wanted it to actually mean something more then a sign of failure and rejection. With a sigh, another thanks to Bifur, and a good night to Bofur, Bilbo excused himself to see if he could get some more sleep. Bofur said good night and moved to sit in the chair that he had just vacated. This made Bilbo smile, sometimes he missed having family to just sit and converse with. he wouldn't be around much longer to worry about it; but that was ok. He didn't mind dying anymore. 

~~~~~~

It had been four weeks since his fall and Bilbo decided he wanted to do something nice for the princess. She had spent many hours visiting with him talking about books, gardening (she didn't know much but was interested in learning) and most times asking him questions about the shire and his family. It had been nice to make another friend in the palace. He even enjoyed the time they spent together with her sons. They always could bring a smile to his face with their crazy antics. So he was determined to do something nice for her. 

He made a batch of his mother's famous scones, plated some cold meats and cheeses and poured a pot of tea. All this went on the tray he usually used to take the tea up to the princess. He knew it would be a little difficult carrying the tray while limping with his stick, but he was determined to see this done. He balanced the tray in one hand and held tight to his walking stick, making his way up to the royal wing. He was half way there when he felt something wrong. His lungs had started to burn. He had to take deep breaths to try and catch his breath as he move on, but the burning only increased. He made it to just before the princess's door before it all went to hell. His breath caught, his leg gave out and he hit his knees. The tray clattered, spilling it contents all over the floor. But for a moment that wasn't important. What was important was him getting his breath. It felt like something was squeezing his chest. As he sucked in as big a breath as he could, it sent him into a severe coughing fit.

The noise brought the occupants of the rooms rushing out into the hall. Balin (who had been working with Thorin in his room) and the Lady Dis came rushing to his side while Thorin stood in his door looking at him with a scowl. Bilbo put a hand on his mouth the try and help cover the cough but immediately brought it away. It was spattered with blood. The sight of which scared him horribly. It meant that he was dying sooner then he was meant to. Both Balin and Dis saw the blood and paled. He looked up at Thorin and saw the dwarf take a step toward him. He wanted so bad for this to be the moment his mate came to him, but it wasn't to be. Thorin seemed to come back to himself, turning on his heels and walking back into his rooms, slamming the door behind him. Bilbo realized that not only did he have blood around and in his mouth but it was mixing with the tears streaming down his face. He looked to the two remain dwarves that were now on their knees next to him. 

"Bilbo, what happened?" Balin asked, concern and worry evident in his voice. "We need to get Oin," Dis stated with tears in her blue eyes. "No," Bilbo husked, sending him into another coughing fit. Balin offered him a handkerchief, for which he was very grateful as the only one he had with him was the one wrapped around his hand. When the fit ended, he felt drained and on the verge of passing out. "No, Oin can't help. No one can." and with that he promptly fainted. 

He woke sometime later, snuggled into the blankets of his bed. He had had to acquire a few more in the past months as he got colder easier since he started to fade. He looked around his room and found that it was packed with dwarves of various shapes and sizes, and all napping it seemed. He had to smile at this. Even at the end of all things (for him anyway) he had managed to collect a family of his own and that was comforting. Nori, who stood by the door and was the only dwarf awake, noticed he had awoken and moved to his side. "How you doin'," he asked quietly. "I'm ok, just a little surprised at everyone being here," Bilbo replied with a fond smile, looking over the other dwarves. There were Dori, Ori, Bifur and Bofur leaning against one wall; Dis, Bombur, Oin and Balin rested on the opposite wall. He noticed that the boys were missing from the mix, but then that might be a good thing considering what he knew he was going to have to do. "That's cuz you're one of us. You're our burglar," Nori told him with a crooked grin. "Burglar?" he asked, confusion evident on his face. "You've gone and stolen all our hearts," the dwarf replied, grinning broadly now. "Why Nori, I never took you for the sentimental sort," Bilbo teased, a matching smile of his own. "I'm not, and if you tell anyone what I said...well just sleep with one eye open," the dwarf threatened with a mock glare. Bilbo just laughed and shook his head, "I'll try and remember that." 

It wasn't too much longer before the others woke and began showering him with questions. "Quiet!" he hollered, realizing a moment later that that may not have been the best thing to do as it sent him into yet another coughing fit. Everyone immediately quieted, looking expectantly at him. "Sit down please and I'll tell you what's happening," he said softly after the coughing ended. They all found their respective seats with the exception of Nori, who made himself comfortable on Bilbo's bed. He didn't comment on it and just carried on. 

"Hobbits have soulmates, as you know, like dwarves do and everything else is pretty much the same with us as it is with you. Except one thing," Bilbo told them, glancing at Balin for confirmation, to which he received a little nod. He pushed himself up to sitting, leaning against the pillows, giving him a better view of everyone. "If I understand correctly, when a dwarf is rejected by their mate, they become craft-wed and continue on. Well...with hobbits it's different," he hesitated for a moment before continuing, "we...we die." At this the room was in an uproar, everyone talking over the other trying to be heard. Nori silenced them all with one word in Khuzdul, which Bilbo assumed meant something along the lines of 'Shut up'. This immediately silenced the room. "As I was saying," Bilbo continued, " we die. Usually it takes up to a year for us to fade but sometimes it can happen quicker. For me it's happening very quick." No one said anything for several long minutes, then little Ori was the one to break the silence. "Is there anyway to stop it?" he asked in a shy voice. "Yes," Bilbo answered. "If a hobbit's mate reconsiders, comes to them and makes amends, they can usually reverse the fading." "Do you know who your mate is? we can go and get them and make them change their mind so you don't die," Dori spoke up, looking around the room for support for his plan, to which he got several agreeing nods. Bilbo chuckled fondly at the dwarf's passion to help him. "Yes, I know who it is, but that won't work. For one it won't work because of who the dwarf is and second it won't work because the change of heart has to be...well from the heart," Bilbo told them all. 

He looked around the room at the faces he had come to know so well and wondered how many of them would change once they found out who his mate was. Dis especially, he saw that she looked utterly sick at what he had told them, and it made him wonder if she would want nothing more to do with him after this. With a sigh, he untied the handkerchief that covered his right hand. He ran his fingers over the blue and silver mark for just a moment. Everyone was looking expectantly at him, waiting for him to reveal his mate's mark. "If I show you all this, you must all swear to me that not a word leaves your mouth about it," Bilbo told them with such conviction that it could not be argued with. He kept his mark hidden until he had gained everyones agreement. With that he raised his hand and showed the mark to the room. The wave of gasps that swept the room was astonishing. Every dwarf began to converse in whispers to each other, some of it in westron and some in Khuzdul. Bilbo looked over at Lady Dis and was shocked to find her staring at him with tears pouring from her eyes, running down her cheeks and into her beard. She didn't look angry like he had first thought she would, she just looked sad. He lowered his eyes to the hand that now lay in his lap and realized that he was suddenly very tired. "We should let Bilbo get some rest," Nori prompted. They all agreed readily and promised that they would visit him soon. It didn't take long for the room to clear and Bilbo to be left alone. He snuggled back down into his blankets and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

 

Dis left the hobbit's room with a pain in her chest she hadn't felt in many many years. It was the pain of loss, not necessarily her loss but the loss of someone she cared about, someone who had lost their mate and was dying because of it. She couldn't bring herself to imagine what it must be like for the little hobbit, having to see his mate all the time and know that he will never be wanted. She wanted so bad to go to her brother and rage at him, curse him, make him feel the pain he was inflicting. But she had made a promise to Bilbo and she would not break that trust no matter how much she wanted too. The courage it must have taken Bilbo to see her brother and not hate him. She could tell now more then ever that if her brother would only give the halfling a chance, he would experience the greatest love he has ever known. It sadden her greatly to see two wonderful strong men wither and die. She knew her brother wasn't physically dying like his mate, but she was confident that in time he would die within and be lost to her.

She sat in her lounge chair and cried for them both, she cried for the love and life they would never have and she cried for he own memories of the love she too had lost. She would have been so proud to call Bilbo her brother, and she knew the kingdom would have flourished with him at Thorin's side. Her sons found her hours later next to a cold hearth with red puffy eyes. They asked if she was alright and if they could get her anything. She gave them a watery smile and hugged them close. She didn't know what she would do if she ever lost them. It would just be to much for her. It was on toward dinner by the time they had found her so she led them to the vast dining hall, doing her best to avoid her brother. She wasn't sure if she could even handle seeing him right now. She wasn't sure if she wanted to cry on him or hit him. Of course she did neither, eating her meal in complete silence. 

Dis decided after dinner that she was going to do something for the hobbit. It may have been a morbid gesture but she was sure Bilbo would find it thoughtful. She was going to arrange the most beautiful funeral the kingdom had ever seen. It truly would be fit for a King’s Consort. It wasn’t Bilbo's fault that his mate quite literally killed him. She would honor his courage, and strength. She would even send for his relatives in the shire and do what ever she could for them. It was only right. 

She hung her head in sorrow. 

~~~~~~

 

Bilbo had rested for several hours before he insisted that he was well enough to get up and help with the dinner preparations. After some argument with Bombur, it was agreed that he could help with dinner but that he would let the others deliver the meal to the dining hall. He watched as the other kitchen help left with trays running over with food before he made his way to the armchairs that sat next to the hearth. He had come to enjoy sitting here in the warmth of the fire. It gave him time to think. He knew that soon he would have to write letters back home, letting them know that he wouldn’t be coming home and what to do with his belongings. He decided that he would likely give his home to his cousin Drogo for when he found his mate and started a family. Bag End was made to have the love and laughter of family in it, just like it had been with his parents. It kind of made him sad thinking about how he would never even be able to show his home to his mate. 

A few days later, Bilbo decided that he wanted to get out of the palace, especially if it was the last time he was able to do so. He wanted to see the market again and all its bright colors. He wanted to pick up some things to give as early yule gifts as well. When he mentioned his plans to Bombur, the dwarf immediately set about trying to convince him otherwise. Finally it was decided that he would take Bofur with him and if he so much as breathed wrong, Bofur was to bring him back without a moments hesitation. All Bilbo could do was smile at his friends over protectiveness. 

They made it to the market with only a few stops for breath. Of course, Bofur always pretended it was to look at this or that. Bilbo appreciated his friend's thoughtfulness. They managed to stop at one of the local pubs Bofur frequented, having a few pints just because they could. Bofur took him by an empty shop front and told him about his dream to open up his own toy shop. Since he and Bifur were extremely talented at creating the most intricate toys, they could make a very nice living. Afterwards, he took Bilbo to a small shop that sold some of his toys and Bilbo purchased several to send home to his nieces and nephews. Perfect Yule gifts! 

Bilbo bought several beautifully colored scarves for several aunts and his grandmother. He haggled with one stall owner for a little bit of a lower price on a nicely carved dwarfish pipe that he knew his grandfather would love. Bofur asked him afterward why he was buying gifts when it wasn’t yet yule time. He reminded his friend gently that he wasn’t going to be alive for the holiday so he was taking care of things early. Poor Bofur hung his head in embarrassment at not remembering. Bilbo just patted his shoulder and told him not to fret over it. This brought a dimpled smile back to the dwarf's face. Bilbo did have to sit and rest a few times during their outing but over all it was extremely pleasant. The air was cool and crisp, smelling a bit like snow. A low fog hung on the upper peaks of the slopes showing that snow was definitely lurking. On one such break, Bilbo sat on a low wood bench next to a stone wall. Bofur had left for a few minutes to take care of an errand for his brother and Bilbo sat adjusting his fur lined cloak that Bombur insisted he wear. He had just pulled the hood further up on his head when he saw them, or rather him. 

Walking down the main road that went through the middle of the market, was Thorin Oakenshield and His guard (Dwalin and Gloin). Bilbo was tempted to call out a greeting to Gloin but he didn’t think it would be well received. He lowered his head and tucked his feet under the bench so he wouldn’t be as recognizable. They passed by without even a sideways glance. Bilbo looked up and watched their retreating backs. They didn’t go far though, he could still see them and hear them quite clearly. Just as he was about to look away, he saw something that made his heart stop and his blood run cold. There, just out of view of the others stood a dwarf with a knife poised to strike. And he was looking right at Thorin.  
He knew, he just knew that that dwarf meant to kill his mate. It didn’t matter that he didn’t want Bilbo. Bilbo would rather die knowing that he had saved his mate and that just maybe his mate may find someone worthy of his love. There was no time to call out to either Gloin or Dwalin as he saw the assassin crouch, ready to leap. 

Bilbo moved first.

With a burst of the last of his energy, Bilbo sprinted toward the group of dwarves as fast as he had ever ran. This was a much better way to leave this world. People on all sides of the street stared at him as if he had lost his mind, but he didn’t care, he had to get to his mate. Thorin had just turn toward him, obviously wondering what all the commotion was, when Bilbo leaped between Dwalin and Gloin taking the King to the ground in a thump. Just as they hit the ground, he felt the knife that was intended for the King, plunge into his back. He let out a shocked cry of searing pain. Glancing down, he saw many emotions flicker across the King's face. Rage, confusion, shock, and even fear. What he was afraid of? Bilbo didn’t know but he was sure it couldn’t be fear for him. The edges of his vision was going a little dark and what little strength he had, was gone. He felt himself falling slowly to the side, slumping to the ground in a still heap. He heard shouting and cursing, and once he even thought he had heard Bofur calling his name. But none of it mattered, he was died. In just a few short hours his life force will have ceased to exist. He would be a burden on the king no longer. 

He felt himself floating, moving to some, yet unknown place. Soon, he will be able to rest, soon……

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thorin had been discussing making some renovations to the market that might help with the commerce in the coming year, when he heard an uproar of angry buyers and sellers. It seemed someone was running at full steam amongst them, paying no mind to who they hit or knocked over. Dwalin and Gloin looked toward the commotion as did Thorin. It was only a moment before a small being tackled him to the ground with enough force to knock the breath right out of him. It was the hobbit. What the hell is he doing? He was fuming, until he noticed a dwarf just over the hobbit's shoulder plunging a knife into the little creature's back. It didn’t take a wizard to figure out that the dagger had been meant for him. But why would the hobbit risk his life (and had likely just given it) to save him? He, who had been nothing but surly to the point of cruelty. Whatever the reason was, he now had a fading hobbit on his hands and no real idea what to do. He looked up and saw that his guards had restrained a very angry dwarf who was in the middle of spitting curses and threats at the King. 

He sat up on his knees, cradling the little thing as blood soaked his trousers and the cold ground. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the halfling. This little thing saved his life, and was now loosing his own. He couldn’t let that happen, It must not happen! He snapped his head up at the sound of the hobbi'ts name being shouted. Bofur was pushing his way through the crowd with a wild and panicked look in his eyes. You would think it was his mate that was dying! He thought a bit snidely But then who am I to say anything when I have been the one ‘throwing him away’. The fact that that latter part sounded a lot like his sister didn’t sit well with him. 

Bofur fell to his knees on the other side of the hobbit, pulling the little thing out of Thorin's arms and into his own. He whispered in urgent tones into the hobbit's ear. He looked up at Thorin and glared. He yelled back at the guards and however else would listen that they needed to get Oin the healer and to hurry. He looked back at Thorin with murder in his eyes. “You’re killing him, ya know that?” he spat at the King. The dwarf's entire body seemed to be vibrating with suppressed rage. “He’s your bloody soulmate and you don’t have the first clue what your rejection has done to him.” Bofur was on the verge of shouting. Thorin could do nothing but sit there in stunned silence and listen to what a true beast he had become.

“ How could you do this to 'im?” Bofur asked with an expression that looked like a combination of rage and tears. “I’m a soulless one,” he continued, looking down at the now unconscious hobbit, “ but I would have loved him for all time.” The dwarf was now in tears. He stood as soon as he felt the hand of the healer on his shoulder. He lifted the hobbit as he did, allowing Oin to look over him in the dwarf's arms rather then on the cold hard earth. “Let's get him to the palace quickly,” the healer told the floppy hatted dwarf. “Don’t jostle that knife, it may be the only thing keeping him from bleedin’ out.” Bofur nodded, bundling the hobbit close and hurriedly moving toward the palace not even giving Thorin a second glance. He sat on his knees for a few minutes more, not sure what he was suppose to do now. The crowd was still gawking, but he paid them no mind. “Dwalin, what of this one,” he asked as he stood, gesturing to the restrained dwarf who was thankfully now quiet. “He was mad at ya for some reason or another and decided he’d do something about it,” the tattooed dwarf told him, crossing his arms as he took in the criminal. “Lock ‘em up,” Thorin growled, he had more important things to take care of. He would deal with the scum later, later when his mate wasn’t on death's doorstep.

He shouldered his way through the crowd, leading the guards and criminal to the palace. Once there he left them to take care of the prisoner while he went to fine out if he could do something about the mess he’s got himself into. He made it to the kitchen unmolested. As he approached the kitchen door, he was greeted with the stone face of Bofur. He swallowed hard as the other dwarf silently ushered him further into the hall, away from the door. Bofur just stood, starting (though it looked more like glaring) at Thorin before he spoke. “Do you know what happens to a hobbit when their soulmates decide they aren’t wanted?” he actually looked like he was expecting Thorin to know. He just shook his head and said nothing, figuring it may be best to let the other dwarf speak his mind. “It can take 'em up to a year, but in the end it always ends the same…They die.” Bofur stated with such hate, it was almost palatable. Thorin was taken aback by the dwarf's anger toward him. “Bilbo may not die from the knife wound he took for you,” this was said with a sneer, “but he is hours away from being completely gone because some ungrateful prick decided he didn't have time for ‘im. He has never once said one disparaging word about you, even with the way you treat 'im.” Thorin raised he hand to put a stop to this berating, but apparently Bofur was done with him. 

“I’m a soulless, I was never given a soulmate. What I wouldn't give to have one like Bilbo,” he said with a sad shake of his head, “I promised him as did everyone else, to not say anything to you about him dying, but you needed to know.” “Thank you, Bofur. You’re a good friend to him,” Thorin told him in a soft voice. “Is there nothing that can be done to stop this?” Bofur gave him an incredulous look, examining Thorin's face for goodness knows what. Likely to see if he was serious about his inquiry, which he was. Deathly serious. “There is one thing that can stop this, but I’m not sure you will like it. Seeing as how you’ve never even been able to stand the sight of him,” Bofur sneered. Thorin felt that this may have been a little too harsh an assessment. 

Just than, Dis stepped out of the kitchen. “Peace, Bofur. I know you're upset, as are we all, but that is no reason to rebuke the King. I’m confident that he is feeling remorseful for his actions.” She sent him a pointed look, seeming to ask if she had made a false assumption. He nodded his head in agreement. He did feel remorseful, and shameful. He was killing his mate, and now that that had come to light, he couldn't imagine not having the hobbit with him always. “As I asked before, is there nothing I can do?” he asked in a small voice, afraid of what the answer might be. “Yes, there is,” she answered. He felt hope spring up inside him like never before. He was going to get another chance. This time he would make it right, he would show Bilbo just how much he was wanted. “Well, what is it,” he asked impatiently when neither of them answered. “It will require you to give your whole heart to him, truthfully and sincerely. To accept him without limitation. And to love him,” Dis told him gently. Smiling she continued, “but that can come later once you know each other.” “I will give it to him gladly,” Thorin stated earnestly. “See that you do,” Bofur said firmly. At that the other dwarf turned on his heels and returned to the kitchen, leaving Thorin and his sister alone in the hall. “Come along, brother. You have a mate to save,” she said with a smile, moving back toward the kitchen. Thorin followed silently, more afraid then he had ever been in his life. Please Bilbo, forgive me!  
~POV Hopping~

 

Bilbo blinked his eyes open, squinting at the light in the room and immediately shutting them tight. It may have only been a couple of candles but it hurt. He rolled his head to the side with a groan. He heard muttering coming from somewhere in the room and wondered who all was with him. With another groan he turned toward the sounds and risked another peek. What greeted his eyes was nothing but a shock. There in the chair next to his bed was the King himself. Bilbo swallowed nervously at the sight. Thorin was staring at him with such intensity and concern it almost frightened him. “Hello,” he said in nothing more then a whisper. He was afraid if he spoke to loud this hallucination, this dream, might end. 

“Hello,” Thorin greeted back. He wasn't sure the halfling would even want to speak to him. He looked so frail and pale. He felt a sudden urge to hold his mate and shelter him from the world. How could he have been so delusional to think that just because he was Thorin Oakenshield, King of the Blue Mountains that he didn't need his mate. This small creature was the other half of his very soul. And he had sneered at it and cast it aside. 

Bilbo saw a flood of emotions swamp his mate's face, but he was quite sure that none of them were disgust or disdain. He hoped with all his heart that this was real; that his mate had come and may even want him after all. “What are you doing here?” he asked the King hesitantly. He didn't want to appear rude or ungrateful, but he just had to know. 

Bilbo looked at him with questioning eyes that held just a touch of uncertainty. He was silent for several minutes, organizing his thoughts and thinking over his words. He wanted what he was about to say to the hobbit to be truthful and from the heart. This would be the deciding moment of whether his mate accepted his change of heart or refused him and died. Thorin knew the hobbit had every right to not believe him, but he hoped beyond hope that that wouldn't happen. “ I'm so sorry, Bilbo,” he began nervously. He realized he couldn't quite meet his soulmate's eyes. “ I should have never, ever done what I did to you. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I beg you to please, please let me have another chance.” He was shocked to find that there were tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. Staring at his hands that lay fidgeting in his lap, Thorin waited for Bilbo's reply. 

“I have always waited and hoped that someday I would meet my soulmate. Ever since I was a fauntling,” Bilbo told him slowly, he found that he was slightly out of breath after only a few words. “I thought for the longest time that I would never find them and be alone for the rest of my days. But the moment I felt my soulmark, your mark, sear itself into my skin, I was beside myself. I had a mate! And I wasn't going to be alone anymore.” At that point, Bilbo needed to stop and rest. He closed his eyes for just a moment, taking in several slow deep breaths. He needed to finish this conversation with Thorin, it was too important not to, but he was relieved that the dwarf was not pushing for everything at once. He shifted in the bed, nestling himself a little more into his nest of pillows and blankets. He almost let out a pain filled groan but immediately swallowed it. He wasn't quite ready for Thorin to try and comfort him. “When I looked up in that throne room, hoping to see my mate coming for me, and not seeing anyone. I was hurt. Then I saw you, your majesty, and I saw you flinch and grab your arm. I had hope again so I waited, thinking that maybe you were just as in shock as I was. But I was wrong, you weren't in shock. You were angry. The minute I heard your voice, a voice I have dreamed of hearing for years, order me away like I was some kind of criminal, was the moment I experienced the worse pain of my life,” Bilbo was on the verge of tears, “seeing my parents die didn't even hurt that much. Even if I wasn't destined to die because of your rejection, I think I would have wanted to die anyway. I wanted to love you and be loved in return,” he turned his face away from the King before the other could see his tears and mock him for them.

“Bilbo,” Thorin whispered with a gasp. He didn't know what to say to his little mate. To have suffered so by his selfish actions. He felt sick. “ I'm so sorry, little one,” he said just barely loud enough to be heard. He hung his head and waited.

Bilbo barely heard the King's apology, but he did hear it. He could feel the King's agony over his actions coming like little whispers over their bond. “ I don't know why you have done what you have done and I may never know, but I forgive you. I don't wish to die, knowing that I could have eased your pain even a little,” he said with a sad smile, “I have only ever wanted to care for you, maybe even love you someday, but that's gone now. I'm just glad I got to see you before I go.” He looked into the ice blue eyes of his mate, knowing this was the last he would see of them. Bilbo gave the King a watery little smile, though he was sure it probably looked more like a grimace. “I would have made you whole,” he whispered. 

Thorin sat up straight, fear clouding his face. He had heard those exact words from the dying Bilbo in his dream. Without thinking, he launched himself at Bilbo, wrapping his arms around the bundled figure. He was mindful of his mate's wounds though. Thorin buried his face in the halfling's chest and sob like he hasn't sobbed in his life. “Please, don't leave me. I'm sorry,” he wailed into the blankets, his voice just loud enough for Bilbo to hopefully hear. “I swear, I don't want you dead. Please don't leave me, don't go where I can't follow.” At any other point in his life he would have rather died then be caught begging to anyone, but this wasn't just anyone. This was his soulmate, the very being that made him whole. That would, hopefully, love him deeply. 

Bilbo let out a sharp yelp of surprise as the king threw himself at him. He was stunned for several minutes, not quite sure what to do or say. Then he heard them, the wailed pleas of a broken heart. His mate was begging him to stay. He knew in the bottom of his heart that this gesture from the King was not staged or fake. He could feel his mate's pain and it was almost overwhelming. He was going to live after all. His mate had come to him and given his heart and for this Bilbo would always keep it well protected. He was still in pain from the knife wound, but the other pains he had from the fading were already starting to fade. He wasn't sure he could handle the emotional pain that would come from the second bond if it happened right now, but he wasn't going to let his mate go another minute without comfort, even if it meant more pain for him. The pain would only be temporary. He lowered his hand into the raven locks that splayed across his lap, and stroked his fingers through it, grazing the scalp. The tingling that ran up his arm and down his spin was like nothing he had ever felt. The swarm of conflicting emotions that washed over him took his breath away, making it difficult to breath.

Thorin lay on Bilbo's lap, weeping his soul clean. He wasn't expecting to get anything from the hobbit in way of comfort, so when he felt the small hand of his mate running through his hair, he was awash with a new wave of tears. His mate was comforting him, even after everything that had happened he was caring for his mate. How had he ever thought that this was something he neither needed nor wanted. Now that he had it, he would die first before he gave it up. When the little fingers touched his scalp, he felt ta wave of warmth wash over him that reminded him of a sunny day in spring, peaceful. It was then that he realized he was feeling the full measure of his mate's emotions and that his mate was already projecting calmness, comforting him even through his mate's pain. He lifted his head and came face to face with a less pale and slightly glowing face. Bilbo was giving him the most beautiful, tender smile he had ever had. He smiled back shyly. 

When Thorin lifted his head and looked Bilbo in the face, it was the most breath taking thing he had ever seen. The King's face may have been red, splotchy and tear streaked, but it was stunning. He reached out tentatively to touch his mate's face but stopped and dropped his hand. He wasn't sure if Thorin would appreciate so much physical interaction so soon. He was shocked when his mate took his hand and placed it reverently on his cheek. Bilbo smiled a little brighter at this, gliding his fingers over the surprisingly soft hair of Thorin's trimmed beard. He wondered for just a second what it would feel like against his skin. He dropped his eyes and hand with a blush. 

Thorin thought the blush that crept across Bilbo's cheeks was the most wonderful sight he'd ever seen. He couldn't imagine what had caused it, but he liked it. He was determined to put it there always, along with the bashful smile that now accompanied it. He reached out and cupped Bilbo's cheek, running his thumb across his cheekbone. “How is it that you look better, little one,” he asked reverently, taking in every detail of the hobbit's face and committing it to memory. 

Bilbo shrugged one shoulder, doing his best to not dislodge the hand on his cheek. He leaned a little more into the touch. It felt like being covered in the most comfortable blanket, warm and soft. “It looks like prince charming saved the damsel in distress,” he said with a teasing grin. It felt so strange to be teasing his mate, to have his mate touch him and look at him with such admiration and maybe even a touch of affection. The laugh that bubbled out of Thorin was the most wondrous thing Bilbo had ever heard, and he promised himself that he would try to pull that laugh from his mate everyday. 

“ You are hardly a damsel in distress, ghivashel,” he said with a fond smile, “and I am certainly no prince charming, quite the opposite actually.” Thorin let his hand fall and bowed his head. How could he even look at Bilbo, if one of them was unworthy of the other, it was he that was unworthy. Shame washed over him, sinking him to the depths of despair. What if after everything, Bilbo wanted nothing to do with him? Only staying with him and being with him enough to stay alive. Thorin slowly got to his feet and prepared himself to leave, Bilbo was well now, for the most part, and he would care for him like a soulmate should. But he would leave Bilbo free to love another if he chose. As much as it broke his heart to think that he may never truly have his mate's love, he would do this for him. 

Bilbo saw the vast change that came over Thorin immediately. The emotions of affection (and maybe even love), longing and despair were so strong that they almost made him ill. He knew then what the likely cause of this was. His mate had somehow convinced himself that he was unworthy of Bilbo and that there was not like to be any love from the hobbit toward his mate. Bilbo shook his head at this gross inaccuracy. He reached out with a shaky hand and caught Thorin's wrist before the dwarf could move out of his reach. Thorin looked at him in surprise. Bilbo gave him a small smile and a tug, silently summoning him back to the bed. When Thorin was again seated on the bed, Bilbo let out a sigh. “No running away Thorin. Not anymore,” he told his mate in a soft voice, “we are worthy of each other no matter what mistakes were made.”

Thorin looked at the sincerity in the hobbit's eyes and marveled. How did he know that Thorin had felt unworthy of him or his love. A sudden blanket of affection and joy wrapped around him and he remember the bond that was now stronger then before. So his mate had felt him and yet again comforted him and calmed his troubled mind. He now saw why soulmates were gifts from the Valar. “I'm the only one who has made the mistakes, and they almost killed you,” he told his mate firmly, hoping he was getting the point across, “ how can you even stand to look at me let alone be willing to spend the remainder of your days by my side?” He was truly curious. 

Bilbo sighed, he was getting tired. Not just from the stab wound that pained him greatly but also from the emotional storm that had hit him in the last hour. He needed to sleep so he could think more clearly and so that he could be fit to begin work on this relationship. However he wasn't about to let this slide until later, his mate needed reassuring and that's what Bilbo was going to give him. “Because everyone makes mistakes, Thorin. True, not all of them are life ending, but that's beside the point. You,Thorin, are my gift. The most wonderful gift a person could have. I have a mate, a strong mate who is strong enough to admit that he was wrong and not just ask for forgiveness but to beg for it. I know that from now until the end of our lives you will cherish me, as I will you.” he could see that Thorin was almost getting it, but still had some doubts. So Bilbo came up with an idea. “Ok, how about this, dear one. We start new from right now. None of the last few months ever happened ok? This is were we begin,” he chuckled softly for a moment and stretched out his hand to the King. “Hello, Bilbo Baggins, at your service.”

Thorin could do nothing but smile and laugh at his mate's suggestion and greeting. If this is what the hobbit wanted, then he could forget (almost) everything that happened before and start fresh from this moment. “Thorin Oakenshield,” he said with a smile, taking his mate's hand, “at yours.” ?His smile turned to a grin in response to the beaming one he received from the hobbit. 

They sat for some time and talked about anything that came to mind, no matter how small and unimportant it seemed. When Bilbo began to yawn, Thorin told him to rest and that he would be back later to check on him. He had forgotten about the stab wound that Bilbo had sustained and that he would need lots of rest if he was to heal. He prepared to leave as the hobbit's eyes began to droop. He wanted to go and oversee the preparations of proper living quarters that would befit the future royal consort. With one last glance back, he shut the door on a sleeping and peaceful looking hobbit.  
~~~  
When Thorin turned from the now closed door, he was greeted by the faces of several dwarves, many he knew personally and others he knew as more of acquaintances. Their expressions were a range of shock, joy and skepticism. He bowed to them all, knowing he owed them all for the help and support they had given his little mate. The gasp he received at his show of subservience was only mildly satisfying. They deserved so much more from him. Looking at each one, he spoke low and meaningfully. “Thank you for caring for him. I can't tell you how grateful I am,” He waited and watched as the others all nodded their acceptance. Dis stepped toward him taking him in her arms and holding him silently for a moment. Balin and Dwalin began chatting quietly amongst themselves; Dori, Ori and even Nori busied themselves, giving Thorin and his sister a moment of privacy. Bombur went about fixing everyone something to eat and Bifur and Oin sat next to the fireplace craving and smoking a pipe respectively. Bofur was the only one that didn't move, standing tall and staring at the King with a blank face. Thorin figured he would need to speak to the dwarf later.

Releasing himself from his sister, Thorin turned to the others once more. “I'm wanting to do something for Bilbo and I was wondering if any of you might be willing to help me with it.” He paused for a moment, know well that he had no right to ask them for anything, not after all they had already done. “What is it laddie,” Balin asked, “whatever it is, we're with you.” Thorin wasn't sure how true that was but he would take whatever he could get. “I want to set up rooms for Bilbo, but I want to make them as...well...hobbity as possible. I'll need help to know what kinds of things he might find pleasure and comfort in.” 

Everyone was immediately shouting ideas, trying to make their individual ideas heard above all the rest. Dis finally put a stop to this. “ENOUGH!!” she shouted to get their attention. Once they were all silent, she continued. “All of you will be able to help. Let's keep this all under wraps while our hobbit heals, no sense stressing him. A couple of you should head to the market and ask around for ideas. There are often hobbits about and I'm sure they will be able to help with anything we are unsure of.” They all dispersed, except for Bombur, enthusiastically talking about all the things they wanted to do. Dis just shook her head and gave a fond sigh. Turning her gazed on her brother, she pinned him with a serious look. He seemed to shrink a little. “What are you doing? Things have apparently worked out with Bilbo, but why the sudden urge to provide him with things that may remind him of the shire?”

“Because I owe him everything. There is nothing I won't do for him,” Thorin told her, glancing at the floor before he continued, “I want him to be happy being with me. I want him to feel at home, even if I have to build him a complete hobbit hole, I'll do it.”

Dis had never seen her brother look more earnest. She smiled, “I think he will be happy with nothing more then your love dear brother.” She left the kitchen, leaving her brother to gather his wits before he carried on with his plans. She knew that she would get the pleasure of planning a royal wedding in the future, but for now she wanted to find a way to help her brothers build a relationship that would last the ages, even if that meant stepping out of the picture. Now it was time to tell Fili and Kili to prepare for some big news. 

Thorin was glad that his sister left him be for a little while. Everything that had happened, had done so very quickly. He looked at the closed door to the hobbit's little room. He had much to do today and to prepare for later, but for now he felt that he could spare some time to sit and watch over his little mate. He walked over to the hearth and took a seat in one of the armchairs. It was comforting, listening to Bombur cook, watching the flames lick the wood in a merry little dance. Before he knew it, he was sliding into the sleep of the exhausted.

Bilbo woke slowly, taking in the room and its lack of occupants. Fear suddenly sparked though him. What if what had happened before he slept had been nothing more then a figment of his tired mind? He heaved his legs out of bed, leveling himself into a sitting position. Luckily his walking stick was close by, which he grabbed and limped, hunched, to his door. Panic was now building. As soon as he stepped out his door, he saw him. Thorin fast asleep in one of the kitchen's armchairs. All fear and panic left instantly, he hadn't dreamed it after all. With a smile he walked (or rather hobbled) over to the remaining chair and lowered his body gingerly into it, making sure to be soundless lest he wake his mate. And there he sat watching over his King with fondness and excitement. 

Bombur brought him a cup of tea and some finger sandwiches once the dwarf realized that he was up. Bilbo thanked him, and went back to watching Thorin sleep. His mate was beautiful, not by dwarf standards, but certainly breathtaking to Bilbo. His beard was short compared to most dwarves as was his mustache, but Bilbo found it was the right amount of facial hair for his tastes. He wondered what it would feel like when being kissed. This thought brought a blush to his face. Bilbo wondered what the significance of the two braids that graced either side of his head were. He knew that different braids meant different things but he didn't know what. Maybe Thorin would tell him later. The wrinkles that had lined the dwarf's face earlier had eased in his sleep, making him appear so much younger. It was a rather fetching look. Bilbo found himself longing to wake next to Thorin every morning and his face being the last he would see at the end of each day. He longed to hold and be held by this dwarf for the rest of his life. He knew then that falling in love with Thorin was going to be so very easy, and if he were honest with himself, he may just be a little in love with him already. 

Bilbo politely called for Bombur, giving him back the plate and cup, asking if there was anything that he could be helping with that could be done from the sitting position. The dwarf glanced at the sleeping King and smiled, telling him that there wasn't and to enjoy himself. Bilbo shrugged to himself and looked back at his sleeping mate. Emerald green eyes met ice blue ones. Thorin hadn't moved but his eyes were open watching Bilbo intensely. Bilbo swallowed hard and lowered his eyes, the look the King leveled at him felt like it was searing its way into his soul. 

“Are you well, little one?” Thorin asked sitting up straight in his chair. He had only had a few minutes to observe his mate as he talked to the cook. He really was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Usually the lack of hair would have been off putting, but with his mate, the hairlessness was stunning. He just couldn't take his eyes off him. 

“I am, thank you,” Bilbo replied blushing, “did you sleep okay?” He wasn't sure what to say now that the dwarf was awake, but he figured there was no better time to start learning all there was about his mate. 

“Yes, ghivashel, it was a rather restful nap,” Thorin told him with a crooked grin. He really did love how bashful and shy his mate could be. “In a couple of weeks when you are healed up, I would like to take you on a tour of the palace,” he said, then paused and looked hesitant, “ that is only if you are interested.”

Bilbo couldn't keep the grin off his face at seeing his mate, the great King Thorin so unsure. It was lovely to see that he was trying so hard. “Of course I want to see our home,” he said excitedly. It was kind of hard to think too far into the future, knowing that someday they would marry and he would rule at his husband's side. Bilbo forced himself to take a deep breath and focus on the here and now, if he didn't he would get too overwhelmed and then he didn't know what would happen.

Thorin beamed at his mate. There was something wonderful and calming about hearing him call the palace, not just his home, but their home. He really hoped that the hobbit saw it that way. This also firmed his resolve to give his little one as close to a hobbit hole as possible. And maybe he could even find a way to give him a garden. He knew for a fact that hobbits prized their gardens, and his hobbit would not likely be any different. “I'll take you anywhere you like, but first you must promise me that you will rest and heal. I know you're not one to sit idle, but please relax and heal,” he plead, “ do it for me?” He still wasn't sure if he had a right to ask such things but it was out there already so he just waited for the scathing remark that was likely to come. The remark never came.

Bilbo smiled and nodded. “Ok, but only until I heal.” He could at least do that for his mate, no matter how stir crazy he might become. “But only if Ori can come and visit and bring me books.” He lifted his chin, smiling, silently daring the King to argue. He almost giggled at the feigned glare he received from his mate. 

Thorin thought the playful glint in Bilbo's eyes was extremely endearing. At his mate's challenge, he quirked an eyebrow and then sent him a glare. It was completely without heat, which he could tell his mate could see. Bilbo was holding in his giggle well, but oh how he wished he would let it out. He desperately wanted to know what that sound was like. Finally Thorin softened his face and smiled fondly at his little mate. “Ok, as long as he doesn't wear you out and as long as you don't stay awake too long reading or talking.”

Bilbo crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip, trying his best to give a half decent pout. He knew he was failing miserably because he couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from curling up. “Fine,” he replied petulantly, earning him a deep rolling laugh from Thorin. Oh, that laugh was wonderful. He wanted to hear it daily and if he had his way, he would. 

Thorin couldn't believe how well they were already getting on with each other. His little one could bring laughter and smiles to his face so easily where none others could. Bilbo was truly the greatest gift he could ever ask for. When his mate smiled at him, it was like looking at the face of the Valar, radiant and splendid. He was breathless with care and joy and happiness that flooded through their bond. Amazing!! 

Thorin left his mate in front of the fireplace smiling fondly. He had told Bilbo that he had some things that needed attending and that he would be back as soon as possible. He risked a quick peck on his forehead and fled. Bilbo's laughter at this, followed him down the hall. He spent the rest of the day with a perpetual grin. Of course that did get some stares but he ignored them all. Thorin made his way to his sister's rooms and was greeted at the door by two bouncing nephews. He just stood there with a smile and let them rain question after question down on him. 

“So what's the big news, uncle?” Fili asked, almost breathless with suppressed excitement. “Yeah tell us,” Kili demanded, anticipation shining in his eyes, “Mum won't tell us anything.” ?He almost sounded like he was about to pout. Thorin just shook his head and sighed. “Okay you two. Let's get inside and I'll tell you. But only if you behave.” He followed them into Dis's sitting room, taking a seat in front of the hearth where his sister waited. 

Once he was settled comfortably in the chair, he began. “You boys remember Mister Bilbo right?” At this they rolled their eyes and told him yes of course they did and that they like him quite a lot. He smiled at this, thankful that his nephews already got along with his mate. He thought for a moment, about how to go about telling them he had a mate and who it was. Finally he decided to just show them his mark and see if they could figure it out. Pulling off his leather glove, (he had put them back on after leaving his mate's side) and held out his hand, palm up. Both boys gasped at the sight of the delicate little flower cradled in his hand. “But...but that's not a dwarf's soulmark,” Kili stated, confusion showing clear on his face. Fili figured it out a moment later. “Mahal,” he gasped, stunned, “if that's not a dwarf's mark, then...then its the hobbit's!” Thorin chuckled at their surprised faces.

“Yes boys, Bilbo is my soulmate,” he said softly, remembering his little one. “But what happened? Why was he sick and why didn't we know this before,” Fili demanded, looking offended at the prospect of missing such an important piece of gossip. “Well, it's complicated and painful. I don't think I want to go into that right now.” He looked down at the floor for a second, “let's just say I made a huge mistake and it almost cost Bilbo his life.” He sat there in silence, thinking. Just the memory of what had happened hurt. “That's enough boys,” Dis picked up, “All you need to know is the Bilbo will be your uncle soon as well as the royal Consort. I expect you to treat him with respect.” Thorin gave her a weak smile, silently thanking her for her words. She nodded her head in understanding.

Thorin stood, taking a deep breath as he straightened his jacket. “I actually came here to see if the three of you would like to come with me to the front of the palace and help me pick rooms for Bilbo. I'm thinking something with a terrace so he can have fresh air and light.” Dis told him that that was an excellent idea and his nephews were already out the door. He smiled at his small family as they navigated the halls of their mountain home. They soon reached the hall that ran parallel to the front of palace. This hall housed rooms for guests and those asked to live in the Royal's home. After some searching, the three of them settled on a set of rooms with a terrace that sat over the massive palace doors. The set of rooms consisted of a large sitting room/study, a bedroom and a private bath.

Thorin stepped out onto the terrace and discovered the most amazing thing. There in the roof of the humongous stone over hang that protected the palace, was a large skylight. The beam of sun that would shine through it would be aimed directly at Bilbo's terrace. It would be perfect for him to have the garden Thorin wanted to give him. His smile was verging on severe when he stepped back into the room. “This is perfect,” he said with a touch of awe, “just like him.” He ignored the scathing, sick sounds that his nephews shared with each other in response to his 'sappiness'. He was beyond happy and there was no way he was going to put a stopper on it. Excusing himself from his family, Thorin went back to his own rooms and prepared for bed, feeling a peace wash over him that he had never felt in his life. He crawled into bed, exhausted and happy, eager to meet the days to come with his little one by his side.

It wasn't long after, that Thorin brought in his best artisans and craftsmen to begin work on Bilbo's rooms. The rooms were to be half plastered and half wood paneled with stone floors lining all three rooms. Chairs were to be carved and covered with the finest and richest fabrics. He had remembered the various bits and pieces of hobbit holes that his people had stayed in on their way to the Blue Mountains, and tried his best to incorporate everything. He had a large writing desk built and sat on the side of the room that would be the study, but he made sure to face it toward the terrace were it would get plenty of light all year round. 

Dori came to see him a few days after the impromptu meeting in the kitchen. “Mister Oakenshield, Sir,” the dwarf began. Thorin looked up from the paperwork he had been sorting and signing in his office. The older dwarf looked rather nervous to be addressing the king so personally. He smiled at the dwarf. “Peace Dori, what news do you bring?” “Well, Sire,” Dori began nervously, “I heard from some hobbits that came into my shop that Mister Bilbo would like books and lots of pipe tobacco.” Thorin thought for a moment knowing that the information he just received was something he already knew, though he didn't have the heart to tell the other dwarf this. “Thank you Dori, thats very helpful.” Dori beamed at him and turned to leave, suddenly he whipped around, realization dawning on his face. Thorin raised his brows expectantly. “Oh, dear me. I almost forgot. I did meet one hobbit that actually knew Mister Bilbo personally. He said that Mister Bilbo might be liking some of his things from his home in the shire. Armchairs, bed, trinkets, odds and ends, that sort of thing.” “Thank you again Dori, you've been a huge help,” Thorin told him earnestly. This bit of news was indeed the most helpful so far. As soon as the dwarf left, Thorin sent off a letter to the Thane telling him about their soul marking and what he had planned as a gift for his future husband. He didn't want some random dwarves appearing in the shire and removing items and furnishings from Bilbo's home with out the hobbits knowing about it first. When the letter was sent off, he went to inspect the rooms and see how everything was coming along. There was still so much to do before Bilbo could move in. He just hoped everything was done by the time his mate was healed. 

Bilbo spent days not seeing his mate, but if the emotions that were coming over their bond were anything to go by his mate was well and happy. He had only personally known the king for a day but already he missed his presence more then anything. Though the bond did help a bit with that loneliness. Oin came every few days to check his wound and redress it, telling him it wouldn't be much longer before he could be up and about without too much discomfort. Like he had thought he would, Bilbo was going stir crazy. He was so tired of seeing the inside of the kitchen. He wanted so badly to see the sky and feel the first wintery breeze gust across his pale skin and the pale winter sun warm him. But alas he could not yet venture out and so he waited. 

Bilbo began to hear whispers and rumors surrounding the King, several weeks after his initial day with his mate. He had heard from some of the cleaning girls (they were of the race of men) that the King was planning a wonderful surprise for his intended and how he was going to such lengths to import goods for them. Bilbo smiled at this, not saying a word about the fact that the King's intended was indeed him. He just went about his work with a secret smile and a spring in his step. Soon though, he started to hear descriptions of the King's intended. It varied from one gossiper to another, ranging from a beautiful dwarrowdam to a princely dwarf from the Iron Hills. Bilbo ignored them as best he could. He hadn't seen his mate in weeks though, and the rumors began to wear on him. What if the King was really planning on marrying someone else? What if he wasn't allowed to marry Bilbo even though he was his soulmate because he was a hobbit and so was required to marry a dwarf? Despair crept into Bilbo's heart like a toxic mold, eating away at what little hope he had managed to gain from his reconciliation with his mate. He continued with his day to day chores, waiting to see if his worse fears would come true.

Thorin was sitting in the throne room when he felt the sharp pain in his chest and fear and dread flow over his bond. Something wasn't right with Bilbo. He had been planning to go to his mate that evening and take him to his new quarters. Oin had kept him informed of the hobbit's improving health and had told him today that his mate was well again. But now with this pain and misery coming from his mate, he needed to get to him sooner rather then later. He told his court he had an emergency and left quickly, almost running to the kitchen. As he stepped into the door, he saw his mate staring lifelessly into the roaring fire of the hearth, paying no mind to the boiling pot that hung there. Thorin rushed to his side kneeling in front of him, taking his pale face in his hands. 

“Bilbo.” Bilbo heard his name being called softly and from close by. He blinked and refocused his eyes to look at what or rather who was in front of him. There on his knees was his mate. Bilbo was confused at why there was such worry in the dwarf's face. “What wrong?” he asked with a scowl, “something happen?” He wanted so badly to touch his mate, but not if he was no longer his to do so to. 

Thorin's heart broke when he saw Bilbo keep himself from touching him. The sad lost look in Bilbo's eyes was almost too much for him to handle. “I was in the throne room and I felt you,” he said softly, “I felt your misery and dread. What has happened, ghivashel to make you feel such things?” He was desperate to remove whatever had caused his love to feel pain. 

“There...um...well, there are rumors going around that your planning a surprise for your intended,” Bilbo explained slowly, avoiding his mate's gaze, “some are saying that your intended is either a noble dwarrowdam or that it's one of the princes from the Iron Hills.” He sat there silently, hands fidgeting in his lap. 

Thorin couldn't help but give a crooked half grin to his mate. So the hobbit had believed the rumors and assumed he was no longer wanted and would only be kept around as a convenience. He shook his head a little sadly, already thinking of ways to assure his little love of his intention to keep him as close as possible for as long as possible. He took Bilbo's hand and helped him stand. Bilbo looked at him with uncertainty. “Come with me please, there's something I want to show you.” Slowly they made their way up one staircase after another and down one hall then another. The trip had been silent the entire way, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Finally, they arrived at the front of the palace, coming to the hall that held Bilbo's rooms. He gave the hobbit's hand a little squeeze and a soft smile and showed him to an ornately carved wooden door. A green door to be exact. He watched Bilbo's face as his mate took in the scene that was depicted on the door. 

Bilbo found that he quite enjoyed having his smaller hand nestled warm and snug in his mate's large callused hand. He knew that it would take him forever to figure out how to get back to the kitchen after this trip. He smiled back at his mate when they arrived at a very long hall. Bilbo was then taken down the hall and stopped in front of a very lovely green door. It was rather curious though, as none of the other doors that lined the hall were colored. Then he looked at the door a bit closer. This door was carved, and not with just any sort of design but with a beautifully rendered depiction of the shire, specifically Hobbiton. There in the center of the carving was Bag End, complete with every detail, from the large tree on top of his hill to the flowers and vegetables of his garden. Everything that he held dear about his home was there to be viewed by all. Bilbo covered his mouth with his hands, afraid of what kind of unsightly noise might escape. Tears threatened to fall unbidden. He looked over into the expectant and slightly uncertain face of Thorin.

“Do you like it?” Thorin asked him softly. He hoped Ori had been able to capture all the important elements when he had sent the scribe to the shire to get a detailed drawing for the door. As soon as the question left his lips he found himself with a arm full of hobbit. He laughed happily at his mate's obvious pleasure. “I'll take that as a yes,” he said into the hobbit's hair. They stood for several minutes just holding each other tight, everywhere their skin touched strengthened their bond. The loop of happiness and contentment that looped back and forth between them was breath taking. Finally he sat his mate back on his feet, he had so much more to show him. 

Bilbo didn't want to leave the warmth and comfort of his mate's arms, but it appeared that the tour wasn't over yet. Thorin told him to close his eyes before they entered the room, so he did, trusting his mate to not lead him into anything harmful. Once they reached what he could only assume was the center of the room, Bilbo was told to open his eyes. The sight that greeted him, nearly sent him to the floor. If it hadn't been for Thorin's strong arms catching him, he would have been.

The floors were covered in dark, rich, red stone tiles, just like that inside of Bag End. All the doorways, and the various arched and circles that shaped the room were wood trimmed and the walls were plastered half way down. The bottom half of the walls were covered in rich dark wood paneling. On the left side of the room, there were bookshelves that looked like those he had had in his study back in the shire. There was a large writing desk sitting on one wall that also held a window, it was covered in fresh parchment, inks and quills as well as various other sundries. There was a beautifully colored rug that covered most of the area Bilbo assumed was the study. To the right of the room, sat a sofa and two armchairs that looked suspiciously like his parents chairs in Bag End. There was a hobbit sized fireplace gracing the wall between the chairs, complete with a mantle full of knick knacks. There were even portraits hanging above the mantle. A rich rug covered the tile in this area as well. There was also a small door near the corner on the right side of the room that Bilbo assumed lead to the bedroom. Down the center of the room, lay a rug runner that lead from the entrance along the length of the room. It ended at a set of large stone doors. He couldn't speak as he took in all the details that made this a mini hobbit hole in the middle of a mountain fortress. But the biggest shock of all was the fact that it had been made quite obviously for him. Bilbo stared into Thorin's eyes, unable to speak all that he felt, not because he didn't want to but because there was just too much to try and put into words. 

Thorin had stood silent, watching his mate take in the expanse of the room. He saw the shock that flooded Bilbo's face and hoped it was the good kind. He was slightly worried that his mate might take offense at him invading his hobbit hole and taking things out of it, even if he did have the thanes permission. Then his mate looked him in the eyes and held his gaze there. Thats when he saw it, his mates unmitigated love. And it stole his very breath. Thorin pulled his mate to him, unable to hold him self back. When they were nose to nose, he paused for just moment, giving Bilbo a chance to pull away now that he was aware of what was to come. He made no move to pull away. With his large hand cupping his mates cheek he lowered his lips to Bilbo's and pressed gently. Bilbo's lips were the softest he could have ever imagined. They stood for several minutes, tenderly working their lips together. When he pulled back he had to smile as Bilbo tried to follow his lips for another kiss. Thorin didn't move far from his mates mouth so the little peck he received from his mate was easily placed. They stepped further apart but still remained in each others arms, sharing small smiles and loving gazes. He took Bilbo by the hand and lead him toward the large double stone doors. “there's still a bit more to see, ghivashel.”

Bilbo had never shared a kiss in his life, except for those that were given amongst his family. So when the hot lips of his mate touched his with such tender care, he wanted to stay like that forever. He felt his insides melt as they prolonged their kiss. This was an experience he wanted to have again and again as long as he was able. When they moved apart, it left him feeling empty and cold, but when they stared into each others eyes, it made him forget all about it. He could see the affection and devotion that his mate felt for him and it was amazing. He followed his mate as he was pulled toward the stone doors. What ever else there was, couldn't be as grand as what he had already seen. 

Oh, he had been so wrong. It was just as wondrous as what he had already been gifted. Outside the large doors, was a sun filled terrace. The sun felt so good as it hit his face, which he lifted to the light like a wilted flower. He closed his eyes and just soaked it all in. when he opened his eyes, it was to find the smiling face of his mate looking at him. “over here,” he called to Bilbo. Bilbo looked further across the terrace and spotted a raised garden stretching almost the entire width of the balcony. He rushed forward and gasped as he scooped up a handful of the empty dirt. The garden was filled with the best soil and fertilizer the shire had. How had he got it all the way here? He looked up at Thorin questioningly. Then it hit him. “Oh,” he gasped, eyes wide with shock, “all the things in there aren't made to look like the real thing, because they ARE the real thing.” he couldn't believe it, Thorin had went so far as to go to the shire and get several of his most meaningful things. 

Thorin was hesitant and a little afraid. “I wrote to you grandfather and told him what I had planned and he gave his permission to retrieve some of you things. I hope that was okay, I'm so sorry if it wasn't. I just wanted to make it more comfortable for you and thought you might like some of your own things rather then things that only looked them.” 

“You magnificent dwarf,” Bilbo whispered, wrapping his arms around his mate in a hug. “ I cant tell you how right you were. Having some of my most precious possessions here, really makes it feel like home. Thank you so much, I cant tell you what this means to me.” he was falling for his dwarf faster then he had thought, but he couldn't bring himself to mind. “Oh, how did you know what soil and fertilizer to use and how to mix it so it would grow right?” he asked gesturing to the garden plot. He could already envision the various flowers and vegetables that could be grown in it come spring. 

Thorin noticed that even with the sun shining, his hobbit was shivering a bit. Pulling him close, tucking him into his fir lined cloak, he walked his mate back inside. “I hired one of the older hobbits that frequents the market to help me. I think his name was, Gamie...Gamling.” “Master Gamgee?” Bilbo looked up at him in excited surprise. “Yes, thats him. Why do you know him?” Thorin asked in surprise. “Of course I do,” Bilbo giggled, “he's my next door neighbor. He's an expert when it comes to gardening and growing things. I'm sure to have the best garden the blue mountains have ever seen now, thanks to you.” Thorin beamed at his little mate, enjoying the sheer joy that radiated off of him. Not to mention what he was feeling over the bond. He wasn't sure he would ever get use to having such wonderful emotions flooding through him every day for the rest of his life. He seated them on the sofa, pulling a blanket from the back of it and wrapping it around Bilbo. He would need to arrange for Dori to make some winter attire for his hobbit as well as a more royal wardrobe, but he know the hobbit wouldn't appreciate being overwhelmed with clothes and riches, so he would make sure they were still recognizably hobbitish. 

They sat on the sofa for several hours discussing when they might want to possibly have their wedding and who was all to be invited. Thorin knew that his sister would want to help with the planning if not take over it all together. He told this to Bilbo, who replied that he was more then ok with that idea. Thorin told Bilbo about his extended family in the iron mountains and how it would be expected of him to invite them. Bilbo was excited to met his future family. Bilbo told him about his relatives that might want to attend as well as some of the hobbits customs for wedding. Thorin made a mental list of all these details, especially the bit of information about their hand-fasting rite. All these things were important to him. These were pieces that made up his soulmate and that was precious. 

Bilbo began to doze as he sat snuggled on the sofa next to the extremely warm dwarf. Thorin moved to leave, pulling Bilbo back from the edge of sleep. “Thank you, love. For everything,” he said giving his mate a small kiss on his hairy cheek. “You're welcome, little one. Never forget and never doubt that you are the only one to have my heart. Ever. I would give up my throne if it meant I couldn't be with you and marry you,” Thorin told Bilbo with such a look of determination and seriousness. “I wont,” Bilbo whispered in reply. At this he watched his mate head for the door, leaving him to explore the rest of the rooms alone. “Good Night, little one,” Thorin called from the door before closing it behind him.

“Good night, love,” Bilbo called after him, amazed at how easily the endearment slid off his tongue. When the door had closed, he made himself busy by walking over to his new study and looking over the books that sat on the wooden bookcases. And of course, they were all his from home. Though there were a few he didn't remember having and assumed that they were put there by Thorin. His mate's thoughtfulness sparked a warm stirring in his stomach, making him smile. He continued to explore the room, even coming across a little area near the fireplace just for making tea. Bilbo was excited that he wouldn't have to call down to the kitchen for tea when ever he wanted it.

Bilbo ventured in to the bedroom that was attached to the sitting room side of the large outer room. In his new room sat a bed that looked very much like the one he had back at bag end. The only way he could tell that it wasn't was because of the carvings the ran down each of the four posts, they were clearly dwarfish designs. There were quilts that looked like those made by his grandmother hidden under pristine white furs covering the bed; fluffy white pillows piled high at the head of the bed. He couldn't wait to climb into it and see if the mattress was as soft as his at home. The room itself was littered with various things from his own room back home; drawings and paintings covered the walls and even doilies were placed here and there. All in all it was a perfect room. What made it even better was that his room was right next to the outside wall of the palace, giving him a window to the outside. Bilbo had to smile again at all the thought and care that had gone into his room. His bedroom window was round, just like the one in his smial. 

He went back out to the great room (it was easier for him to think of it as such) and doused the lamps before moving back to his room, where he began to dress for bed. It appeared that while he and his mate had been out on the terrace, someone had brought in all his belongings from his little room in the kitchen. He had just pulled his night shirt over his head when he realized he had missed something in the excitement of exploring his rooms. There in the corner of his bedroom was another door. He picked up one of the lit candles that sat on his end table and moved toward the dark opening. Bilbo giggled as soon as he stepped into what was yet another room. There, sunk into the floor was a bathtub that he was sure could fit at least six good size hobbits. This was a private bath; no more finding one of the palace baths and hoping it was empty for a little while. Bilbo wasn't prudish by any means, he just was a bit self conscience. Shaking his head, deciding that he would examine the room better in the morning, he went back into his bedroom and crawled into his new bed. The pillows were the perfect firmness and the mattress was indeed just as soft as the one in the shire. With a little smile and a contented sigh, Bilbo slipped into a deep dreamless sleep. 

The weeks passed in a bit of a flurry. Dori had come to Bilbo's rooms several times for fittings and such for his new wardrobe. Bilbo had been shocked, when Dori had first come to his door and told him that the king had ordered a new sets of clothes and several extra special outfits. Bilbo wasn't sure he was going to like being dressed up, but in the end the styles and fabrics were very much in keeping with his taste. But of course there were still several elements of dwarven culture woven in to his clothes, though he was ok with his as he was soulmates with a dwarf and was planning to marry him. Aside from the ordeal with his clothes, he had to endure meeting after meeting, listening to the nobles bicker about this and that. 

Thorin was a little nervous, when he called for Bilbo to meet him in his office. The announcement of their marking and impending marriage was already weeks overdue. He had sent out letters to the shire as well as to the iron mountains, telling all that their attendance would be appreciated and even necessary. He was in the middle of shuffling papers from one side of his desk to the other in hopes of calming his nerves, when his mate knocked and peeked in the door. Seeing that there was no one else in the room, Bilbo came in all the way and closed the door. Thorin looked at him with a smile, simply enjoying the sight of his little curly haired mate. He chuckled softly as he watched Bilbo shift from foot to foot, apparently just as nervous as he was, but likely for different reasons. “Peace, little one,” he said softly. Gesturing to an arm chair at the side of his desk, Thorin invited him to sit. “I wanted to speak with you about the royal announcement that is needing to be made,” he said hurriedly, not wanting to loose his courage. “I'm sure that this a surprise for you, as well as short notice. I have tried to hold off as long as possible but the nobles and the councilors are yammering for it to happen. When its royalty involved steps have to be taken to ensure that everything is legitimate.” he was hoping that he was making sense to his mate. There were so many rules and regulations that went into mating with a royal. It didn't matter that they were soulmates and that their soulmarks matched, when it came to dwarves more specifically Royal dwarves, the marks had to be shown to the whole of the kingdom and the court and their marks had to be examined to ensure that there was no falsification. Then there were the heaps of paperwork that had to be signed to record the marks and legally allow Bilbo to rule next to him and in his stead should something happen. But it was the most personal and intimate of traditions that had him hesitating telling Bilbo. He waited with bated breath, watching for the blank expression on his mates face to change. 

Bilbo listen to Thorin ramble about some sort of, apparently public announcement. It was easy for him to see that his mate was nervous and anxious. Personally, he didn't see anything wrong with telling the world about his new love, he looked forward to it actually. But he could tell that that wasn't the only thing weighing on his mates mind. “What else is there, love,” he asked softly, hoping to reassure Thorin that nothing was too big if they were together. “there's more to this then just an announcement isn't there?” Thorin's shoulders sagged but Bilbo couldn't tell if it was from relief or resignation. “Yes,” came the whispered reply. “honestly,” Bilbo said with a touch of annoyance, “What could possibly be so bad as to have you act as though I am about to leave because of it.” Thorin jumped to his feet and began pacing the room. “ they will want to prove our marks are real, so they will strip you down, poke you and probe you , likely ask you embarrassing questions...” he trailed off looking off into the distance unseeingly. “Dammit, Thorin if you don't tell me this instant what all this is about I can guarantee that it will not end well or comfortable for you,” Bilbo treated in a firm voice, standing from his seat with his hands on his hips. This seemed to rouse his mate out of his stupor. “I am trying my best to protect you!,” Thorin yelled back, running his fingers through his long hair. “Maybe I don't need protecting, have you thought of that,” he yelled in return, wondering for a second when this conversation had turned into screaming match. “I'll have to take you in front of the entire court!,” Thorin billowed, collapsing into his chair with a sigh. The brought Bilbo up short. “well of course you will,” he said with a scowl, “ how else will we show everyone our soulmarks?” He was more confused now then he had been before. 

Thorin looked up into the face of his mate and realized that Bilbo hadn't quite understood his meaning. With a heavy sigh, he proceeded to explain, hoping his mate would forgive him. “I'll have to take you in front of everyone,” he began slowly, “take you as a man would talk his lover.” he watched Bilbo face turn pale as realization dawned in his eyes. He collapsed back into the armchair, eyes glazed and mouth slightly agape. He reached forward and gently stroked Bilbo's hand, but there was still no response from the hobbit. So he sat back and let his mate sit, apparently processing everything. 

Bilbo jolted back to reality after several minutes. What Thorin had told him shook him to his very core. He was expecting the completion of the third bond to be on their wedding night but now it seemed like that wasn't the case. He didn't want to give away the last of his gifts in front of everyone and anyone. Maybe there was another way. “Why,” he asked tentatively, “why are we required to do this? Is there no other way?” He wasn't sure why he was so afraid. Yes the prospect of being taken in front of a room full of people was embarrassing to say the least, but it was no cause to be afraid. “it is required that the royal and his mate complete the third and final bond in front of witnesses to prove that their relationship has been made unbreakable. It has been a custom of ours since the time of Durin the Deathless. Once the third bond is complete there is no going back. In a way its a guarantee for the court.” “and there is no other way?” Bilbo asked again. While he could understand the court wanting to guarantee that their rulers were there to stay and work together, he couldn't help already feel a little violated. Thorin shook his head no, and bowed his head. He almost looked ashamed. “If you wish, we can remain as we are and remain friends rather then lovers and spouses. I will not force you into this, dear one,” Thorin told him with a look that said even as much as it hurt he would do this for Bilbo. “No, love. I would not wish loneliness upon you for the world. I know I couldn't bring myself to see you every day knowing that I would never know what it felt like to have my skin next to yours, to hear and feel you in my head. I couldn't do it. If this is necessary and the only way to be with you properly, then I will do it,” Bilbo told him sincerely, cheeks blushing as he spoke of skin on skin. “I am scared though,” he continued looking down at his hand that lay in his lap, the first time you see me in such a way will not be how I ever imagined it would be with my mate. We don't have such traditions in the shire.” he tried for a small chuckle but it came out flat. 

Thorin got up from his chair, knelt in front of his mate, and took him in his arms. “it will work out, little one. Just keep your eyes on me.” he loved the feel of Bilbo's arm around him and at his whispered reassurances they squeezed even tighter. “I promised I would do anything for you, ghivashel, and I meant it.” he felt his hobbit nod his head in understanding. Thorin pulled back enough to look in Bilbo's still scared eyes. “I love you, little one,” he said in a soft whisper, “come now, we have guests that will be arriving in the next few days and I'll be needing your help on where to put them as well as what to feed them.” he said the latter with grin, enjoying the one he got in return. Thorin was sure that he would have to comfort and reassure his mate many times over before the public claiming took place, but he would do it gladly. Keeping him busy would help keep his mind off it as well. 

Bilbo and Thorin went their separate ways, working on the details of their impending invasion of friends and relatives. Bilbo took care of the food, at least for his family and friends, and set about helping Bombur work out a menu that would feed every one for multiple days. On one such trip to the kitchen, Bilbo quite literally ran into Bofur. He hadn’t seen his friend in so long he ran and threw his arms around him in a friendly embrace. The dwarf returned his hug warmly, but there was something a touch off about it. Bilbo looked at him with concern once they separated, he had never seen his friend behave in such a way. “what's a matter Bofur,” he asked the dwarf, keeping his hands on the others upper arms. Bofur looked hesitant for a moment, not meeting Bilbo's eyes. When he finally looked up he had a look of sad determination on his face. “You'll be prince soon, Consort to the King,” he stated softly, “It wouldn't be proper for me, or anyone that matter other then your family to touch you or even hug you.” Bilbo took in the look on his friends face for a moment when it hit him like a tone of bricks. Bofur had been in love with him. How had he not seen this before. He knew he didn't love the dwarf back but he did love him as a brother. “Oh, Bofur I'm so sorry,” he said in a whisper, removing his hands from the other dwarf but not stepping away. “I had no idea you felt that way.” Bofur gave a laugh though it was lacking ti usual spark. He gave Bilbo a genuine smile though. “It was stupid I know, but I couldn't help myself,” he said with a sigh, “i never indeed for it to happen, I'm sorry.” Bilbo gave him a fond smile and a shake of his head as he took the dwarf into his arms once again; rules be damned. “You are my best friend, Bofur, and as I am a hobbit and not a dwarf, I will hug you and visit you as much as I like.” “Do I get a say in that?” came a very recognizable voice from the door way. “Nope,” Bilbo said teasingly as he turned toward his mate. He was surprised to see that his mate didn't have an entirely joking demeanor about his persons. Bilbo scowled for a moment, before deciding that that was a conversation for another time. “Bofur is my best friend and a best friend to a hobbit is a serious thing,” he said with a mock serious face that Bofur chuckled at and Thorin just looked a little confused. Bilbo sighed in fained exasperation. “A hobbit's best friend would be the equivalent to, say, a shield brother to you.” this analogy seemed to make sense to the dwarves. “I have a ton of thing still to do and not nearly enough time to get them done so I will take my leave,” he said with a smile and a wave, “ of you both.” before either could say anything, he was gone.

When Thorin had walked into the kitchen and seen his mate and the other dwarf embracing, he felt his heart squeeze, just a little. He know about the feelings that the dwarf had had for his mate, but he didn't want to believe that maybe Bilbo also returned those feelings, even just a little. He huffed a small annoyed sigh at himself as he realized that he was jealous. Dwarves were jealous by nature and were known to love furiously, to the point of obsession sometimes. When he heard Bilbo's declaration, he found that it irked him a bit that his future husband didn't feel the need to consult him on matters that could and likely would affect them both. However after Bilbo had explained the importance a hobbit's best friend held, it put his heart to ease. Mostly. After Bilbo had left, there was an awkward silence that fell over the kitchen and between the two dwarves. Thorin had already had Bofur warn him of his treatment of the hobbit, but he was sure there was more to be said. He had put off this conversation for to long and now it seemed that the fates had decided it was the right time weather he liked it or not. 

“How are you today, Bofur,” he asked conversationally. “good thanks,” replied the other dwarf, looking everywhere but at him. Thorin walked over to the thankfully empty kitchen table and sat down. He accepted a mug of ale from Bombur, who promptly left the room. He heard Bofur sigh heavily and join him at the table with his own mug of ale. “ I never told you, or any of the others, thanks for taking care of him while...well... you know,” Thorin said quietly, staring into his drink. “He became part of our family. Its what you do for family,” the other dwarf stated subduedly, also staring into his mug. “ I know,” he replied finally looking up at Bofur. He wanted to make sure the dwarf knew he was serious. “if there is anything I can ever do for you or any of the others, please let me know. You all have cared for my mate with more love and devotion then I ever have, and for that I consider you all my family and best friends as well.” he finished with a little smile, thinking on Bilbo's definition of a best friend.

Bofur couldn't help but smile at the king for referencing the hobbits term and definition. To be considered the kings shield brother and family was a great honor; one he would cherish, as would the others, he was sure. But he only had one request for the king. “ Just make sure you don't brake his heart and always love him.” he brows furrowed for a second before smoothing out. “if I may I would like permission your majesty to skip the public claiming. I'm sure you can understand why.” He almost blushed just thinking about it. He could stand up to the nastiest enemies and face them down with not an ounce of fear, but the prospect of having to see the one he had come to love, be take by another, even if it was his soulmate, was not something he thought he had the courage for. He would explain it later to Bilbo if it came up, but for now he would sit this one out and make sure he was font and center of the wedding. “Of course,” Thorin replied, “ would it help to say I'm truly sorry?” Bofur just shook his head with a smile and replied teasingly, “not a bit. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go see what me brother and cousin are up to and then its off to make some weddin' presents for our hobbit.”

Thorin smiled up at the flappy hatted dwarf. He was grateful that he and his mate had made friends with such honorable dwarves. By the time Bofur had left Thorin, he was already feeling like things were mended and getting better. He took the last swallow of his ale and left the kitchen. His cousin Dain and his family would be there soon and that was whole different battle to be fought. He just hoped that the hobbit's would be more well mannered and orderly then his was. 

Dain arrived after the first day of spring. It had taken longer then Bilbo had thought to plan for the claiming as well as the wedding, but thanks to Dis, the wedding planning was taken care of. Of course he and Thorin were still needed from time to time to approve this or that, even though both of then had told her that they trusted whatever she decided. They had decided that the wedding would be held shortly after the public claiming, essentially saving everyone from having to travel so far twice in a short amount of time. Bilbo was excited that the first of the long distance guests had arrived, and so made his way down to the entrance hall to greet them. Thorin had been held up in a last minute meeting, leaving the meeting and greeting to Bilbo. He didn't mind though, he figured this was likely to be his duty as consort anyway, plus there was a certain hobbit pride that went into welcoming people into ones home. He was glad though that Fili and Kili had agreed to go with him, it would have been slightly awkward meeting the relatives of ones intended alone for the first time.

Bilbo and the boys had just made it to the entrance when the loudest, burliest, rudest group of dwarves he had ever seen stormed through the gates. Most of them conversed in Khuzdul, which Bilbo didn't have a clue on understanding, while other stuck to the common tongue. He could tell straight off which one was Dain. He looked to be about as tall as Dwalin (who was considered unusually tall for a dwarf) and as stout and round as Dori. But the dwarf was all muscle rather than fat. His hair was back and gray, but more gray then anything else, and it was braided in one long thick braid down his back, with only a couple of smaller braids hanging by his ears. This, to Bilbo, was a mountain of a dwarf. 

This mountain of a dwarf, greeted the boys with crushing hugs and bruising pats on the back. Bilbo stood quietly by waiting to be acknowledged. He was standing next to the door way to the large dining hall that had been prepared for the guest with all manner of food and drink. Bombur had really outdone himself. Fili and Kili were busy swapping stories with their kin and listening eagerly to tales in returned. And Bilbo was left very much forgotten. As the group passed they began passing him their cloaks and coats to be put way, was well as several armfuls of weapons. He took them all graciously without a word and set about finding the appropriate places to put it all. By the time he was done Bilbo was limping just a little (his leg still bothered him when he strained it). Moving back into the dining room he was a little surprised to find that the company from the iron mountains were already drinking, eating , singing and making an over all horrendous mess. He shook his head in surprise. He knew his dwarves could get rowdy, drunk and mess but they still kept their manners about them. This was complete chaos. He could see his dwarves sitting relatively quietly at their table on the other side of the room. He smiled at the thought of HIS dwarves putting the others to shame.

“you there, 'obbit,” came an already slurred call. Bilbo moved over to the table the call had come from and found himself grasped about the waist by a seated dwarf. He removed himself from the dwarfs hold but stood close enough to asked what he needed. “why ya runnin' lil rabbit,” the dwarf slurred, trying and failing to get a hold of some part of Bilbo. “What can I get you, master dwarf,” Bilbo asked again, starting to get fed up with all of it. “I'll be needin me bed warmed tonight and I'm thinkin' it needs doin' by you,” the dwarf leered at him, eyes hazy with drink. At this Bilbo shook his head in disgust and walked away. He made it to the center of the room, heading for the great doors hoping to meet Thorin along the way, when his wrist was yanked back with a force that he feared would either bruise his wrist or brake it. As he was wheeled around, he came face to face with what looked like a miniature version of lord Dain. He wondered for a brief moment if this might be the dwarfs son. 

“What do you think you're doing, treating one of your betters, your masters with such disrespect,” asked the dwarf with snarl. Bilbo was suddenly very nervous. He wondered if hes friends would come to his aid if it was needed and if they could get to him in time should something happen. “Master dwarf, remove your hands from me,” he told the dwarf with more courage then he felt. “you are here to serve the royal family, and if im not mistaken that includes all of us,” the dwarf continued with a sweeping gesture to his entire company, completely ignoring Bilbo's demand. The roar of the other dwarves egging him on was almost deafening. The dwarf, Bain if he had heard right, was being yelled instructions on how to 'teach the little welp a lesson'. The grip on his wrist grew even tighter in response to the jeering, causing a little yelp to pain to escape his throat. He faltered for a second as he spotted the face of Nori peak over Bain's shoulder and flash him a wicked smile. The other dwarf didn't seem to notice as he continued to glare down at Bilbo. For a moment Bilbo forgot about his fear and pain, wanting to smile back at his friend for coming to the rescue. 

Nori silently slid a razor shape dagger under Bain's beard and against his throat before he even know what happened. Unfortunately for Bilbo, the dwarf didn't release him, the grip getting stronger. “I would think twice if I were you,” Nori threatened calmly and quietly, yet loud enough the now silent room could hear him. “ I don't take kindly to my prince being threatened, especially by the likes of you.” Bain snarled and tried to break away from the dagger taking Bilbo with him. Bilbo wondered if this dwarf had a death wish. “I SAID, I would think twice if I were you,” Nori said again with emphasis, pushing the dagger a little closer and a little deeper. The message finally seemed to get through to the stubborn dwarf. He released Bilbo with shove, causing him to fall backward onto the floor. He sat there in stunned silence as he watch the other two face off. “What prince?” asked Bain indignantly,' I see no prince here other then those that are dwarves, and I have certainly NOT threatened any of them.” Bilbo wanted to giggle at this grown dwarfs petulant attitude but figured it was inappropriate. Nori release the dwarf from knife point and strode over to Bilbo, helping him to his feet. Nori stood behind him with protective hands on his shoulders. Soon they were joined by Dori, Ori, Bofur and Bifur. The boys stayed at the table, wide eyed and pale. Bilbo was glad that they stayed seated, just in case something went wrong. Well more wrong then it already had. “Meet Bilbo Baggins, Master of Bag End, soulmate and future consort of the king and soon to be Prince of Ered Luin,” Nori announced proudly. Bilbo didn't know he had gained yet another loyal friend in the Master Spy, but he was certainly glad he had. 

The gasps and whispers that swept over the room was amazing. Every dwarf except his own looked shocked and pale, even the drunk ones had seemed to come out of their stupor thanks to the shock of the announcement. Bain looked the palest of them all. He began sputtering and stammering, but Bilbo had no interest in them. How could one person treat another with such disrespect. The din of the room rose and rose until it was almost like it had been when Bilbo had first walked in. but it all came to a screeching halt when a booming voice from the front of the room demanded silence. Thorin walk immediately over to Bilbo and pulled him into his arms. Bilbo was glad for the comfort, now that every thing was over, he was starting to feel a bit shaky. Thorin led him over to the head of the table were the king and princes set as well as the royal family. He gave him a quick little kiss on the forehead before moving back to the middle of the room. Bilbo wondered what would happen now, Dain had not interfered during any of it, but would he now though. Bilbo know that what had happened to him was a very bad thing indeed, insulting and physically harming a royal was definitely grounds for some kind of punishment. But it was also a simple case of miscommunication. He felt that he was partly responsible for it, as he should have made sure to demand their attention and introduce himself. For this he hoped that Thorin would be to hard on the dwarf, either of them. 

Thorin had entered the dining hall and instantly knew something had happened. The noise was outrageous in the hall, but he noticed that it wasn't the usual loud and singing noise that usually accompanied these sorts of meal with his relatives. This was shock and fear and maybe even a little bit of awe. He saw the group of his dwarves standing in a huddle saying something to his cousin Dain's son, Bain. The dwarf was a deathly shade of white and looked like he was about to wet himself. Silencing them all, he made his way toward his mate who stood at the center of the group. He saw that Nori stood over him protectively and knew that whatever had happened had happened to his mate. After he had seated Bilbo at the kings table he moved back over to the center of the room were everyone still stood. “What is the meaning of this,” he demanded, not yet raising his voice. Nori, who was use to giving extremely detailed reports, told him about the insults by the drunken dwarf and the retaliation from Bain for Bilbo walking away. He was also inform about the taunting and the rude behavior in the entrance and about them not even greeting Bilbo. At that moment Thorin was so grateful and happy to have master spy in his service. When it came time for him to hear the details of the conversation that took place between Bain and Bilbo, he was livid, but the icing on the proverbial cake was hearing about the dwarfs assault on the hobbit.

It was all Thorin could do to keep from flying to a rage and murdering the dwarf. It would be within his rights to do so. Glancing at his mate, he realized that that sort of action would not bring honor to him from his mate. He still had all his own transgression to atone for without adding this to it. He would have to do this in a civilized manner if for no other reason then to show his cousin the need for improvement within his own walls. He turned back to the others and looked over at Dwalin, “lock him in the dungeons until morning. At that time judgment will be given.” the uproar was deafening, once again he silenced the room with a single word. “he will be brought before the throne and handed the punishment he has earned by abusing the future prince and my mate.” and that was that. The meal continued on in almost silence, even the drunks had found it wise to avoid any further drink. Thorin had not wanted the first night of his family arriving to end in such a way. But above all else he was scared for what the future would now hold for him. Would his mate find that it was too much trouble being involved with the dwarves. Would he begin to think that this was the type of behavior he could expect? He hated all this uncertainty and shame. For he felt very very ashamed to be of the same stock as those that had hurt his love. He couldn't imagine the level of humiliation Bilbo must be feeling at this moment. He glanced over at his quiet mate and saw that he was merely picking at his food. With a gentle sigh, so as not to give his little mate the idea that he was upset at him, Thorin reach over and took Bilbo's hand and excused themselves from the hall. He led his mate back to the hobbit's rooms, wanting to tuck him into bed and hold him close. 

Bilbo wasn't really surprised when his mate led him out of the dining room and back to his rooms. What did surprise him though was, after starting a cheery fire in the hearth, Thorin dropping to his knees in front of Bilbo's chair. He wasn't sure what this meant but figured his mate would explain when he was ready. He had come to understand that there were a great many things his mate wanted to say but usually didn't. Bilbo found that when he noticed the kings need to speak, if he just waited patiently the king would find his words. So it was now, though him being on his knees was a new one. Bilbo made himself some tea and waited. After what seemed like hours of looking at his mate bent almost nose to rug, he was a little surprised to hear his mates deep, rough voice. “Please forgive my family for their mistreatment of you,” he plead in a soft voice. Bilbo didn't know why he was pleading, mistakes happen and life moves on. “I will understand if you do not wish to be with me at my side. My family has done you a gross injustice and I will see it fixed.” “Thorin,” Bilbo called his name softly, “love, I realize that what has happened is a serious offense, but it was also nothing more then miscommunication gone awry.” Thorin looked up at him, surprisingly with tears in his eyes. Bilbo's heart broke a little at seeing his mate distressed. He smiled softly at his mate, stroking the furred cheek with the backs of his fingers. He wiped the single tear that rolled its way into the dwarfs beard. “I hate seeing you like this,” Bilbo said in voice that was just above a whisper, not really sure if he was talking to Thorin or to himself. “I love you no matter what happened or what might happen in the future. What king of soulmate would I be if I ran at the first sign of trouble or worse danger.” he continued to stroke his mates face, getting lost in the line of his skin and the softness of the hair. Thorin looked up at him with such awe and wonder, it made Bilbo blush. He knew in that moment that if there had been even the smallest part of his heart that still had doubts about Thorin's affection for him and his devotion, it had been blown away. Bilbo felt his heart swell in his chest with love for this dwarf it was almost painful. He leaned forward, tipping Thorin's face up to meet his and laid his soft lips to those warm lips of his mate with a chaste yet passionate kiss that sent butterflies flutter through his stomach. Thorin responded to the kiss with gusto, reaching up tenderly and sliding his thick fingers into the curls at the nape of Bilbo's neck. It was the most exquisite feeling he had ever known. Bilbo knew they still had things to discuss, especially about what would be happening in the morning, but for now, he wanted nothing more then to snuggle on the hearth rug with his mate and for get the world outside. 

 

But it was not to be, the kiss ended and Thorin went right back to his penitent bow. Bilbo sighed with fond exasperation. “please get up, if for nothing else then the survival of your knees,” he asked, hoping the little bit of teasing would lighten his mates mood. It didn't look like it was going to happen. “Love your are you still on your knees?” when he finally got an answer he was stunned. “I don't want to lose you Bilbo and I'm afraid that after what has happened here tonight, you will leave. Please I beg you yet again don't leave me. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I have failed you” Thorin plead in a soft voice. Bilbo knew he loved this man, but sometimes there were moments when he felt that hitting his mate over the head with board might be the only way to get any sense into him, because clearly talking didn't really work. Bilbo got up and moved away from his kneeling mate, pacing the length of his sitting room. 

“what will happen to him tomorrow,” Bilbo asked, hoping the slight shift in conversation would bring his love out of whatever gloom he had put himself into. “He will be tried before the court and everyone who witnessed and partook in any of it will be brought up to witness. I cant judge, but I will be the once sentencing him,” Thorin said in a much stronger voice now, even going so far as to sit in the chair Bilbo had vacated. For this he was very glad. “will I have to testify?” Bilbo asked hesitantly. He really didn't want to have to face either of them. “No,” he was told softly. “good, so thats done,” he told his mate with determination, “ so thats done. After tomorrow we can go back to planning and welcoming more family and friends. I still need to meet your cousin and his family properly.” there was so much to do when planning events and party's, but it was even worse and more time consuming when it involved the dwarves.

The next morning dawned far to early for the likes of Thorin, he want like his hobbit mate who thrived on early mornings. Nevertheless, he drug himself out of bed and over to his washbasin. He wasn't looking forward to what had to be done this morning, but it had to be done. After dressing and grabbing a bite of toast, he made his way down to the throne room. As he walked into the cavernous hall, it grew quiet. Everyone was already there except for the accused. Thorin took his place on the throne and called the court to order. The councilman and nobles sat on either side of him, waiting to hear the evidence. Nori was the first to be brought up. After retelling the events of the previous evening, it seemed the court was ready to pass judgment. Bain was brought up from the dungeons and stood before Thorin. The dwarf looked like he hadn't sleep the night before, if the dark rings around his eyes were anything to go by. 

“I'm sorry your majesty, honestly I didn't know the hobbit was your mate. If I had I never would have touched him,” the dwarf wailed. Thorin looked at him with disgust. He would have been disgusted at the treatment of the hobbit even if he was his mate. “What gives you the right to treat any person the way you did, no matter what their station is?” Thorin asked in an even voice. “Nothing, nothing at all,” Bain said in a slightly desperate voice. Thorin just shook his head. The court asked Bain to recount his own actions, which he did, not even trying to play off his actions as minor. At least he had a sliver of honor left not to lie. After his turn was over the drunken dwarf that had propositioned Bilbo was brought in. the poor dwarf looked like he was about to keel over just from fright. It appeared that he had been too pissed to really remember mush of what he said or did. Thorin couldn't believe his cousin aloud his house to become so disorderly. Finally it was time for the court to pronounce its verdict. It was a resounding guilty. Now came the time he had dreaded. Handing down the punishment.  
“Bain, Son of Dain, Son of Nain,” he stated firmly, head held high, “ I sentence you to have your beard removed and given to the future Prince Bilbo. As a symbol of your disgrace,” the outcry that erupted form the room was staggering. For a dwarf to have his beard shorn or cut from his face was the highest dishonor to that dwarf, a sign of the shame he brought upon himself. He held up a hand, silencing the room. Next he turned to the drunk, shaking his head again in dismay, “You, Hatut, son of Groot, son of Leer, you are to leave this kingdom immediately, never to return.” He was brought a knife for the cutting of the beard. Moving back to Bain, He stood for a moment in front of the now kneeling dwarf. He looked up and met the eyes of the dwarf's father. Dain's jaw was clenched, but gave a small nod to Thorin. Thorin knew his cousin was ashamed for his son, but there was no way around the punishment. With a quick sweep of his knife, the deed was done. A large mound of braided beard hair lay on the stone floor. Thorin left the throne room without another word. His orders would be carried out, there was no need for him to stay and see to it. He wondered the halls of the palace for hours, thinking, before retiring to his chambers.

Bilbo was sitting in Dis's sitting room enjoying a cup of tea with the princess when a heavy knock came from the door. She answered it gracefully, admitting none other then Dain Ironfoot. Bilbo stood as soon he saw the dwarf. He couldn't help but be curious as to why the dwarf lord was there. then he saw a dwarf that looked a lot his son Bain step out from behind the large dwarf. Dain and dis spoke in whispers for a moment before both moved back to where Bilbo stood. “Master Hobbit,” the large dwarf began, twiddling his beard nervously. “Master Dwarf,” Bilbo replied. “I would beg your forgiveness for the horrible behavior my kins men have demonstrated and for the disrespect they have heaped upon you,” Dain finished with a low bow that was mirrored in the other dwarf. Bilbo looked closer at the other dwarf and realized that it was indeed Dain's son Bain. Only he was without his heavy beard. Bain walked up to Bilbo and dropped to his knees. “For my dishonor and disrespect, please forgive me and as a token of my shame please accept my beard,” Bain said in a low gruff voice, head never lifting to meet Bilbo's gaze. Bilbo knew that hair and beards were important to dwarves, but he wasn't sure how serious it was to have it cut as a punishment. Bain raised his hands and presented the braided remains of his beard for Bilbo to take. He still wasn't sure what he was suppose to do, so he took it form the dwarfs hands. Dis stepped close to Bilbo as he did. “Just because you have accepted his offering doesn't mean you have to forgive him or even have him remain in the palace. The king has passed his judgment, but now is the time for you to pass yours,” she said kindly but with a tone that let Bilbo know this was very serious. So the choice was his, he could cause this dwarf as much pain and shame as he so desired and no one would say anything about it. But he couldn't do that, he was a gentle hobbit and for him that meant slow to anger and easy to forgive. “No, he will stay. I accept this beard as payment for what you did...but,” he paused for a moment, almost scared. He wasn't sure he would ever be able to get use to passing judgment on others, but right now this wasn't just about the dwarf, this was also about him showing his ability to do what was necessary and not take the easy way out. “but,” he continued, “ after the claiming and wedding, you will spend one year serving the hobbit's. You will help with the farming the harvesting and anything that they may need. They will be fair to you and make sure you are not mistreated. At the end of that year, I hope you will have a better understanding of what it means to serve and not just be served. There is honor, Bain, in the serving of others.” He looked at Dis to see if he had done everything right and was surprised to find that she wore the brightest smile. He even thought he saw a glint of a tear in her eye, but he could be mistaken. Bilbo looked from Dis to Dain and found that the dwarf had a calm and satisfied look on his face. “We will honor your decision,” he said with a bow, helping his silent son off the floor and escorting him out. Bilbo breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the door closed. He went back to his chair and picked up his now cold tea. Dis rejoined him but didn't move to make conversation, for which he was thankful for. 

He had left Dis's room not long after lord Dain's visit. He and dis didn't speak again until he rose to leave and then it was just a few words. Bilbo felt that his life was spiraling out of control and it was scaring him. He only knew that he wanted to be with his mate and would do anything to be so. But he wasn't sure he wasn't ready to rule next to him, making decisions that could and would affect someones life, forever in some cases. Bilbo realized he had roamed toward the throne room while he had thought over the direction his life had taken. He entered the dimly lit room, which he was happy to see was empty. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind as he listened to the silence. He walk to the spot in the room were he had been when he received his soulmark. he found himself stroking the kings seal that lay dark and vibrant in his palm. He could feel his mate through their bond and figured his mate must be asleep if the feeling of calm and rest were anything to go by. 

Bilbo noticed that a second smaller throne had already been set next to Thorin's. He couldn't keep himself from breathing harder as panic set in. how could he do this? He wasn't ready for all this, he was hobbit who's only concern should be making sure his seven meals a day were on time and that his garden was tended. He slumped to the floor, trying desperately to get his breath back. One of his greatest fears though was disappointing Thorin and shaming him in front of his kingdom. He was so busy thinking he didn't hear the footsteps until they were right next to him. He watched in shock as Dwalin lowered his bulk gracefully to the floor. He wasn't sure what surprised him more, the fact that the big brute of a dwarf was so graceful or that he was settling himself on the floor next to Bilbo.

They were silent for several minutes, just taking in the grandeur of the room and the peaceful silence. Dwalin was the first to speak. “You do it cuz ya love 'im,” he said not even looking at Bilbo. He was shocked when he heard the dwarf speak, but even more shocked when he realized that the dwarf had a very good idea what was troubling him. “of course I do, “ Bilbo replied, leaning back on his arms and staring at the vaulted ceilings, “but it doesn't make it any easier.” “No it don't,” the dwarf replied softly. “ I heard what ya did with Dain and his son,” Dwalin said evenly. Bilbo was a little surprised that his actions were already spreading. “Their callin' ya Bilbo the Wise, some over callin' ya Bilbo the just,” the dwarf stated sounding a bit amused as the titles. Bilbo covered his face with his hands and groaned. More attention was the last thing he wanted, especially now. Dwalin laughed, a deep rolling sound Bilbo was sure he could almost feel in his chest. “Oh, come on laddie,” he said fondly patting Bilbo on the back, “It cant be all bad.” Bilbo just shook his head. 

“Well if it is any consequence, I am proud to call you my prince and I offer my services and sword for your use, such as it is” Dwalin stated, sounding suddenly very serious. Bilbo look up at him sharply, noting that the dwarf wasn't looking at him but had a hard and determined look on his face. He cocked his head to the side, taking in the features of the dwarf before answering. “Thank you Dwalin, I am honor and am grateful.” he wasn't sure what else there was to say. They sat there in companionable silence before a question came to Bilbo, well several questions. “tell me why Thorin cut off Bain's beard? I know beards are important for dwarves but I don't know much more then that,” he asked hurriedly. “Well, now Bain has to walk about without a beard showing everyone he knows and meets that he did something dishonorable and by others seein him with out the beard, shames him.” Dwalin told him in such a simple and matter of fact way, Bilbo had no trouble understanding. “ oh,” was all he said.

Dwalin took the conversation in a completely different direction after that. “your claimin's in two days laddie, are you ready?” Bilbo felt like his face had just been lit on fire. “well...um...well to be honest,” he stammered embarrassedly. “no,” he said softly with a little sigh of resignation. “ it'll be alright,” Dwalin said kindly. “It'll happen right up there,” he continued pointing to an area just in front of the thrones. Bilbo swallowed hard, “and the whole kingdom will see?” the thought of not just the court and friends and family watching but complete strangers watching as he is taken, sent his mind spiraling into every horrible nightmare scenario he could come up with. Dwalin's hard shake brought him back to reality only to find that the dwarf was laughing at him. “of course the whole kingdom wont be there,” the dwarf said with a chuckle, “ and there'll be no children there either, except for dwarven children.” Bilbo looked at him in confusion, he was glad complete strangers wouldn't be there but, children would be? Dwalin must have seen his confusion. The dwarf chuckled at him, “aye, children, dwarven children.” Bilbo could tell that Dwalin was trying to tell him something but he just wasn't getting it. Maybe he was just getting tired. “Dwarven children who are old enough to attend a claiming are older then you Master Baggins, “ Dwalin laughed, “ they are raised with this tradition. It is neither shocking or new to them.” “oh, I see,” Bilbo muttered, still not too sure what he thought of it. “Fili, Kili and Ori would be greatly disappointed if the law stated they couldn't attended your big day,” the dwarf told him teasingly, guffawing loudly as Bilbo covered his face again with a another groan. “relax laddie, and trust Thorin,” he said as he stood to his feet, “He'll never lead ya wrong.” as what seemed like an after thought Dwalin continued, “ and if he does go astray, don't give up on him, thats when its your job to lead him.” The dwarf left without another word, leaving Bilbo to spend several hours going over all he had learned. Finally, when his numb ass and sleeping legs began to make their presence known, Bilbo knew he had sat on the cold floor too long and stood to leave. With one last look back at the thrones, he made his way to his room and his warm bed. Two days was all that was left before his position at Thorin's side was finalized. 

Bilbo spent the next two days dealing with final fittings, picking the flowers for the wedding, greeting his extended family and making sure Bombur was well staffed for the events. He was disappointed that he hadn't been able to see Thorin more then just in passing, but he knew that the business of a king never ends and that he had that as well as their claiming and wedding to deal with. That didn't mean that he didn't miss his mate though. He was lost in thought when a hand on his shoulder abruptly brought him out of his haze. He turned and came face to face with his smiling grandfather. Bilbo threw his arms around the old hobbit and squeezed. He hadn't realized how much he had missed the old took or how much he needed his families comfort. When they parted, his grandfather looked at him with soft concern. “is it so bad here?” he asked wiping a tear from Bilbo's cheek that he didn't even know was there. “No, no it really isnt. I'm just so happy to see you,” Bilbo said with a smile and a little sniffle. Bilbo took his grandfather back to his room, chatting about the shire and everything that had gone on while he had been away. When they were outside his door the old took stopped, going up to the carved door, tracing the design with a gentle touch. “He made this for you didn't he,” he asked Bilbo without looking at him. “Yes, he did. Just wait until you see what he did inside,” Bilbo said proudly, not quite keeping the big grin off of his face. His grandfather stepped back and waited for Bilbo to enter first. The gasp for the old took was quite satisfying if Bilbo did say so himself. “He really does love you doesn't he,” Gerontius said as more of a statement then a question. Bilbo blushed lightly at the thought of all that his mate went through to make him feel at him. 

Bilbo went about making tea and retrieving a batch of apple tarts that Bombur had given him to have with his tea. He seated his grand father next to the fire; it was early spring but it was still far to cold to go without a cheery fire and he certainly didn't want his grandfather catching a chill. “you look well, lad,” the older hobbit stated fondly, “though a little thinner then when last I saw you.” Bilbo looked down at this waist and realized that he was indeed slimmer then before but certainly not unhealthily so. “Oh I get plenty to eat. Just lately I've been a little too busy to make sure I keep regular meals,” he said handing the old hobbit the cup of tea. He didn't want the old took to think that his dwarves weren't taking care of him. “ I can eat when ever I like, so don't worry.” Gerontius just nodded and sipped his tea. 

“I met with your intended when I arrived, before I came looking for you,” the old hobbit said conversationally, taking a bite of his tart. Bilbo looked up at him and waited for him to continue. “he's worried you may be having second thoughts about this whole thing,” said Gerontius, looking at Bilbo questioningly. Bilbo shook is head even before the old took could finish what he was saying. “I am absolutely not having any kind of second thoughts. Why cant he just believe me when I tell him im in this for the long haul no matter what I have to do to make it happen,” Bilbo told his grandfather rather vehemently. Gerontius just chuckled at him around a mouthful of pastry. “He has every right to be worried, my boy, after everything he has done to you,” the older hobbit stated after he had swallowed. Bilbo looked at him in surprise, shocked that his grandfather knew the details. “yes, of course I know everything,” he said as if knowing what Bilbo had been thinking, “that was what your mate wanted to talk to me about when I arrived. He begged me to let him marry you even after everything.” dread began to creep up Bilbo's spine. Would his grandfather forbid them marrying, only allowing them to live together but separate? Gerontius laughed, “of course I told him he bloody well better be marrying you.” Bilbo let out a relieved sign, shoulders sagging. 

“I'm not to sure about this public claiming business, but you are marrying a king so you better be doing as they expect,” the old hobbit told him swallowing that last of his tea. “are you nervous boy,” he asked softly. Bilbo looked up at him and gave a little nod. “ what part of it has you nervous?” his grandfather asked, “is it the being put on display, or is it being that this is your first time?” he wasn't sure how to answer the old took, to him it was a bit of all of it. “its a bit of all those, I guess,” he said aloud staring into his now cold tea. “I know this has to be done, and I'm willing its just...I've never been with a male partner before and having to have that one painful time in front of everyone where Thorin cant really comfort me, scares me,” Bilbo said looking up at his grandfather's loving face, “what if is fail him and thereby embarrass him?

“you wont,” said the old took, “ as soulmates, you will look into each others eyes and the outside world with disappear.” Bilbo nodded,smiling softly to himself as he thought about all the times he had stared into those ice blue eyes of his mate and forgotten every thing else. “ there is one little thing you need to know before you go get ready,” Gerontius told him in a serious tone, “when the third bond happens, it may hurt, severely, but don't be frightened, its just your minds melding to each other. It will take a little while for everything to right itself but it will get better. So don't be scared when you start feeling it take hold.” Bilbo looked at the old took in confusion, he wasn't quite getting what the old hobbit was saying. Gerontius sighed and began again. “when you and Thorin come together as one...when his seed is planted in your body, there is link or connection that is made. It is similar in a way to the emotional bond you both share now, this new bond will be stronger and very different. When that connections begins to happen, your minds will come together in a way similar to the way your body will be together. He will know your thoughts and hear him speak to you with his voice, the same goes for you as well. So the moment he releases inside you the bond will begin. But I must warn you, Bilbo. The process will be painful. Not just physically painful, though the sex will help combat some of the discomfort, it will hurt h your heart as well. For at that moment you are not just beginning to share each others thoughts and words but also each others memories. And in my experience, dear boy, memories can be just painful for one mate as they are for the mate that experienced them...” his grandfather trailed off lost in thought as he stared into the flames. Bilbo had been a bit embarrassed to be discussing such intimate things with his grandfather, but realized that in just a few short hours he would be doing more then talking. 

Bilbo wondered what sort of horrors his mate had seen and experienced in his long life. He knew that the dwarf was well over a hundred years old and couldn't quite fathom what all he had been through in that length of time. “thank you grandfather for telling me,” he told the old hobbit with a fond smile and a hug. “I think its getting on toward time for you to start getting ready,” he said smiling at Bilbo. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” Bilbo called out. Dori entered with a loaded down Ori tagging along behind. Bilbo signed, resigned to whatever preparations the dwarves were obviously there to help him with. “Hello, Mister Bilbo,” Dori greeted with an excited smile, turning to Gerontius he paused for moment. “Hello Master...” Gerontius chuckled and leveled himself out of the armchair, “Gerontius Took, and your service,” the old hobbit greeted with a playful look, “Bilbo's grandfather.” “Oh,” Dori said in shocked surprise, “Dori at your service. And this is my brother Ori.” at this they both bowed. “well I must be off. I'll see you later, dear boy,” the old took told him with a parting hug. 

Bilbo heard the great room's door close as he was hustled into his bedroom. Dori had taken the pile of packages from Ori's arms and had started to lay them out on Bilbo's bed. Inside the packages were various pieces of clothing. His outfit for the claiming was comprised of a dark blue pair of trousers trimmed in silver; there was coat also a coat of sorts the reminded Bilbo of a dressing gown, that was a match for the trousers. He was given no small clothes or shirt. Dori ushered him into a hot bath with strict, detailed instructions on how to prepare for the coming events. Bilbo wasn't sure if he had ever blushed so much or so heatedly. There wasn't much time for him to sit in the steaming water and try to work out his nerves, so he bathed and did as instructed in a timely manner. Soon there would be no going back, and that scared him. He just had to keep telling himself why he was doing this and for whom. 

He entered his room to find Dori waiting for him. He was sure that the dwarf would be off doing other things while he waited for Bilbo to dress. “come along master Bilbo, we cant keep the court waiting,” he said holding out the trousers for Bilbo to take. “Thank you Dori, but I'm sure I can get myself dressed,” Bilbo replied. “Not today,” was all the dwarf said in reply. So Bilbo submitted to the menstruations of the dwarf. As he was being stepped into his trousers, Bilbo just couldn't help but ask. “Um...Master Dori? Why aren't there any small clothes here?” “Makes things just that much easier to get too. The less time spent dealing with extra clothes, the less time you have to spend in front of everyone,” the dwarf told him with a smile, continuing to tie the laces on this trousers. Bilbo thought about it for a moment and realized that that was actually good reasoning. He had imagined his first time with his mate to go vastly different but that was no longer an option so he would make the best of having his mate in that way, no matter how or where. Dori had tied the sash around his waist that would hold his fur trimmed coat closed and was handing his comb to him with an expectant look. He had to smile at himself for how long it took him to realize that the dwarf was waiting for him to comb his hair. So he set about trying his best to tame his curl before finally giving up and moving on to his feet. Once everything was combed as best as it could be, he presented himself for Dori's inspection. 

The dwarf looked at him with a satisfied smile and guided him into the living room. Ori had made himself a cup of tea and sat drawing in one of the armchairs. He had lifted his head from his sketch as Bilbo entered. “ you look very lovely, master Bilbo,” Ori complimented shyly. “Thank you Ori, I appreciate it,” he replied with a nervous chuckle. “I have something for you...It's from the king,” Dori called his attention away from Ori. There in the older dwarfs hands was a dark stained wooden box. When Dori opened it, Bilbo gasped clapping a hand over his mouth; as did Ori who had abandoned his drawings to move closer to Bilbo. There in the box cushioned on a bed of crushed midnight blue velvet was a simple single band of the whitest metal Bilbo had ever seen. Surrounding it, was a wreath of dainty gold ivy. The contrast between the cool white metal and the warm gold leaves and vines was a stunningly beautiful mix. Bilbo shook from suppressed shock, eyes wide taking in all the intricate detail. He was afraid to touch it, it was so beautiful. Dori smiled at him with a warm fondness in his eyes. The dwarf extracted the crown, stunning Bilbo even more to find that it was actually two separate pieces interlocking. Dori took just the white band out of the box, closing it and setting it aside. 

“Mithril,” the dwarf said reverently in almost a sigh, “there is so little of it left here, that its used very rarely. The king has spent hours in the forges smithing this for you...among other things...” Bilbo was almost on the verge of tears, thinking of his mate spending sleepless night making this for him as well as carry on the duties of the king. He bit his bottom lip hard trying not the let the tears that were building up, loose. Dori reverently placed the circlet of mithril on his head, stepping back and smiling broadly at the finished affect. Ori brought out his full length mirror and sat it in front of him. No matter how much Bilbo felt that he wasn't suited for royalty or finery like that of the dwarves, seeing himself now showed him that he did, at least, look the part. His now longish brown curls cradled the circlet, making the eye of the beholder catch flashes of the white metal peeking through bits of brown. The fur trimmed collar and sleeves of his coat brought out the softness of his skin. Bilbo was shocked at how very royal he did indeed look. But then again, he actually was now. Turning back to the dwarves, he found them smiling pleasantly at him. Their faces sobered as they stood up straight, and with that they gave him a bow befitting royalty. He smiled at his friend, thankful for everything they had done for him. Minutes later found them leaving the chambers and making their way slowly to the throne room, were Bilbo would come face to face with the kingdom, court and most of all his mate. 

Dori lead him into a little room across the corridor from the throne room were Bilbo was so happy to see Thorin waiting for him. “Hello, little one,” Thorin said, taking him into his arms for strong but gentle embrace. Bilbo knew he had missed his mate, he just hadn't realized how much. Now that he was here with his mate made the reality of what was about to happen so much more real. If Thorin hadn't been there when he arrived, Bilbo wasn't sure he would have even been able to breath let alone stand. “I missed you,” he whispered up at his mate. “and I you, ghivashel,” came the purred murmur in his ear. It sent shivers down his spine. “Are you still willing?” Thorin asked with uncertainty in his eyes. Bilbo could do nothing but smile at him, because he knew he wouldn't want to be or do anything else. “Of course I'm willing love,” he said pulling Thorin in for another tight embrace. “Then let us be going little one,” Thorin replied beaming down at him. They moved toward the door, arm in arm, side by side, just as it should be.

The large stone doors of the throne room were slowly spread open, allowing Thorin and Bilbo to view and be viewed by all. The whispering and murmuring that was heard as the doors opened immediately quieted down as Thorin and Bilbo moved hand in hand down the long isle toward the thrones. Thorin glanced down at his mate and noticed that there was no surprised look on his face when faced with a throne of his own. Bilbo caught his glanced and sent him a small smile in return. There in front of the thrones, sat a low stone table. Its purpose was clear to everyone. Walking up the steps to his throne Thorin turn Bilbo to face the crowd. This was the part were the whole kingdom heard of their marking and intentions. Afterward the public would be escorted out, leaving only the court and family to witness the claiming. 

“My people,” he began, his billowing voice reverberating off the stone walls reaching even those that were the farthest away. “I stand before you this day, to introduce to you my soulmate and the future Consort of this kingdom. I give to you, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, Prince of Ered Luin.” at this he turned to his mate and whispered instructions for him to remove his coat as he did the same. He had never seen the hobbit without his shirt, so the sight of the pale creamy expanse of hairless skin made his mouth water. He knew that Bilbo may have a problem getting aroused in such a public setting, but he knew that he wouldn't have such an issue. He mate was gorgeous. 

Shaking his head a little to rid himself of the lust induced haze he was in, Thorin took Bilbo's right hand in his left and presented there matching marks to the public. The room roared with cheers and calls of congratulations. “You are all welcome to attend the royal wedding, which will be held tomorrow. Please make your way to the dining hall as a feast has been prepared for you all in honor of our marking and impending wedding.” with that the outsiders and villagers were escorted from the vast room and on toward the feast. 

This was the moment that Bilbo had been both dreading and looking forward too. After the kings announcement, which he was surprised he hadn't had to say anything for, he turned to Thorin and found those beautiful ice blue eyes studying him. And if he wasn't mistaken, there was a look of lust and longing in those same eyes. Bilbo swallowed hard, licking his suddenly parched lips. He could feel his heart begin to race as his mind began to supply his imagination with every kind of lewd and carnal act he had ever heard of. He felt the warm stirring in his belly and his unsupported cock give an excited twitch. Thorin pulled him close, pressing his arousal into Bilbo's. He couldn't help the little whimper that left his mouth. 

He had been so worried that he wouldn't even be able to become hard for his future husband given the surroundings, but seeing and feeling him have so much want was intoxicating. Thorin gave him a surprisingly chaste kiss on the forehead and led him down the steps and toward the table. It had been covered with a fur so that the stone wouldn't be cold on his back and a bottle of oil was nestled on the edge of the fur. The room had gone deathly quiet, only the occasional shuffle of feet broke it. Bilbo did his best to not look at the faces that the lined the room. He kept his attention wholly on Thorin. As they made it to the table, Thorin turned him toward him and embraced him. Bilbo buried his face in the furred chest of his dwarf and inhaled a calming breath. The dwarf smelt of metal, musk and good clean soap with just the barest hint of sweat. The want and arousal Bilbo could fee through their bond only got stronger as Thorin began to nibble on the points of his ears, sending shivers down his spine and goose flesh rising across his skin. He tilted his head back and looked deep into his mates eyes, his cock hardening against Thorin's muscular thigh. 

His breath hitched as his mate gave a subtle slide of his leg, grinding against Bilbo's now pulsing cock. He let out a sharp little gasp of surprise, pushing into Thorin's own hardness. They shuffled just slightly before both their cocks aligned, sending a jolt of electricity though Bilbo and by the look of it Thorin as well. Thorin moved his hands from where they had been gently kneading Bilbo's ass and worked at the laces of his trousers. Bilbo tried to do the same for the dwarf but his hands were gently moved aside. So he stood and watched his mate work the small laces, brow furrowed in concentration. The laces were soon loosed and his trousers soon fell to the floor around his ankles. Thorin lifted him slowly up on to the table, leaving him just at the height of his dwarfs waist. His mate ran his large callused hands over the expanse of his back, arms and thighs. Thorin's face looked like it was set in stone, but his eyes gave away the storm of emotions that warred inside him, and Bilbo had never seen anything so beautiful. Thorin's eyes rakes over his body leaving a searing invisible path, making Bilbo completely forget where he was, as he lost himself in his mates touch and gaze. 

He gently laid Bilbo back against the soft furs, never losing eye contact. Never before had he seen such beauty lain before him. It didn't matter that his mate was hairless or far less muscled, he had seen the hidden strength of his mate and it was stunning. Here he was laid out for him with such complete trust, it took his breath away. Bilbo looked at him with longing and want but most of all with unconditional love. He wanted so badly to lower his head and take his mate in his mouth, tasting the pearl of fluid that had gathered at the tip of Bilbo's well formed cock, but he would save that for when they were alone, so for now he placed a small kiss to the little tummy of his hobbit and reached for the oil. 

Thorin uncorked the small glass vial of oil and spread some onto his fingers, yet again never looking away from Bilbo's now wide nervous eyes. He leaned over his his mate, kissing the shell of his ear, nibbling and softly biting his way along the hobbits jaw line and down the pale column of his neck. The pants and groans that fell from Bilbo's lips were the most breathtaking sound he had ever heard. Bilbo arched under his mouth, small hands and nails scraping along his back and sides. Thats when he knew that he could proceed. He had wanted to distract the hobbit from the initial pain that he would feel upon first penetration. Slowly, as he kissed a dark bruise into his mates skin, he moved his now warmed well oiled finger between the firm globes of the hobbit's ass. 

Bilbo tensed a little but gave no indication of demanding he stop. Thorin massaged the furled pucker with his finger until it slowly began to relax. Once it was relaxed, he pushed just the tip of his middle finger into the tight opening. Already he could feel the heat from within, making his cock stir even more. He pulled back from his assault on his mates neck and torso, taking in the marks that littered the smooth skin. He couldn't help but growl low in his chest at the sight. Bilbo was now his, more then just the soulmarks but in every other way. MINE. He knew that this was the first time being with a male for his mate and the very idea that he would be leaving his mark fueled his possessive need. No one would ever have the halfling. And if anyone dared, death would be too good for them. 

Bilbo lost himself in the on slot of Thorin's mouth working over his neck, ear and jaw. He had never felt such arousal, and passion in all his life. His skin tingled every where the dwarfs beard had scrapped. In the back of his mind he knew that he would be covered in bruises and bites and he just couldn't bring himself to care. Even though he had wanted his first time to go differently, it didn't matter anymore because he was here, with his mate, and having the dwarfs skin slid across his own was mind altering. He reached up on one particularly hard bite and ran his nails over his mates back, enjoying the groan that escaped the others mouth. He looked in Thorin's eyes as his mate lifted his head and was swept away by how much he could tell that the dwarf was restraining himself. He looked wrecked already. At that moment he felt the slid of a thick digit over his most private of areas and tensed. But as his mate began to massage on and around his hole, he relaxed; the sensation was amazing. As Thorin pushed just the tip of his finger into the tight hole, he realized he wanted more. 

The feelings of love and longing and unadulterated want, were only intensified by their bond. It felt like it was all on a loop, running from Bilbo to his mate and back again, building as every minute passed. His panting became even heavier and harder as Thorin pushed more of his finger into him. He could help put clench for a moment, before Thorin's soft soothing whispers relaxed him again. Soon he felt his mate pumping his thick finger in and out of him in a steady rhythm. Bilbo threw back his head and let out a very verbal moan as Thorin angled his finger, hitting something inside that made Bilbo think he was seeing stars. He felt a coiling in his stomach, growing hotter and heavier, but never quite getting to where he seemed to want to be. He groaned out a complaint as Thorin removed his finger. He didn't want to lose what connection they had, he had a drive and a need for more.

The way Bilbo carried on as he slid his whole finger into and out of his hot body was almost more then he could bare. It took all of his will power not to just pull himself free and plunge his aching cock into his mate. But he knew that this needed to be special for the hobbit, for his love. He love Bilbo to much to risk hurting him. So he slowly worked his open with one finger, feasting on the sight of Bilbo moaning and arching beneath him, begging him with his eyes for more. His hobbit's cock wasn't exceptionally long like his own but was just as wide. Looking at it dripping precum onto his mates smooth belly made him hungry, so very hungry. He wanted to taste him and bring him off to the point of shooting his seed down Thorin's throat, but it had to wait. He pulled his finger from Bilbo's loosening hole, earning him a groan of protest. His mate was soon quieted by his soft shushing. He would never get tired of the wild hungry look in his mates eyes, and hoped he had plenty of opportunities to put it there. 

Bilbo bit his lip to try and keep as quiet as possible as he watched his beautiful mate, slather yet more oil onto his fingers and even poring some into his ass crack. He wasn't sure he would ever get use to the sensation of the slick dripping down his nether regions, but if it meant he got to have his mate in this way he sure as hell would try. He let out a gasp as he was surprised by the introduction of a second finger, but the comfortableness of the tight fit was soon lost as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over him. He wanted desperately to call out to his mate, speak of all the feelings running through him, but he didn't think that those watching would appreciate such wantonness. They would likely find it unrespectable. So he kept as quiet as possible and silently begged his mate for more. His fingers were spreading him wide, but he wanted, no, needed so much more. Finally he could take it no longer. “Please love,” he panted, speaking as low and quiet as possible, “i...i...i need more,please!”

Thorin looked at his writhing, panting, begging mate and realized that he too, needed so much more. The emotions running through their bond was staggering. He would never forget the amount of love he felt from his mate, and he hoped to all of the Valar that his mate was feeling the same from him. It was so powerful, it almost brought tears to his eyes. He removed his fingers and watched for a moment as Bilbo pink hole winked at him, beckoning him in. he didn't need any more persuasion to fulfill his mates request. He knew what was about to happen would be so much stronger for the hobbit then for himself just because of how small he was. Thorin tore at the laces still in place on his trousers, finally able to pull his angry looking member out, sighing in relief. He slicked himself and dribbled a bit more oil on Bilbo before pulling the hobbit closer by his hips. He placed the head of his cock just at the entrance holding there while he looked to his mate for conformation.

Bilbo could see the question in his mates eyes, and gave a little nob of approval. He felt the firm spongy head of Thorin's cock push into him slowly and as gently as possible. He gritted his teeth as the initial stretch was a bit more then it had been with just his mates fingers. But just like before the pain began to ease little by little. Thorin inched into him, pausing every so often to allow his body to adjust. Bilbo couldn't believe how he could feel every ridge and every vain of Thorin's cock as it slid into him. The feeling of being filled to such a degree was shocking but at the same time Bilbo craved more. There was something in him that screamed for something he couldn't yet understand, but knew that it was only Thorin that could give it to him. Before he knew it, Thorin was fully seated with in him and he let out a sigh that was verging on whorish. He didn't care though, his mate was in him and around him, dark hair curtaining his face from this around them. They sat stilled for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being so thoroughly connected and to give each of them a chance to pull back from the edge. Bilbo stared into Thorin's eyes and knew that this was quiet literally the other half of his soul. 

As soon as Thorin had breached both sets of Bilbo's internal winking muscles, he had to pause. If he didn't he would fall over the edge and it would all be over. He had never felt anything so soft and hot and tight in all his long life. He took several deep breaths before pushing forward just a little more. He had noticed his mates grimace of pain when he had first breached him, but it seemed to have eased as the hobbit was now sighing and moaning, making his resolve almost falter. Bilbo's skin was flushed red and the purpling marks he had given him earlier now stood out in sharp relief. He ran his hand down his mates sides, enjoying the contrast of rough and soft. When he was sure he had regained his control and Bilbo was no longer in pain, he continued on until he was completely inside. There was an ever nagging presence in the back of his mind that seemed to urge him ever on until he was completely connected with his mate. When he was seated in his mate, he leaned forward, hair falling on wither side of Bilbo's face, and just took in the look of awe and wonder in his mates eyes. The bond between them pulled tight and seem to drew them even closer together.  
Bilbo moaned wantonly, head thrown back exposing his neck as Thorin slowly pulled back before pushing in again. The slide of his mates thick cock stretching him wide, taking his pleasure and giving it in return was the most wonderful thing he had ever felt. Thorin soon set a steady pace ever building Bilbo's release but never quite getting it there. He pulled on his mates braids bringing his head closer. When Thorin came close, still rolling his hips, hitting that lovely spot he never wanted his mate to stop hitting, he breathed, “If you don't fuck me hard, so help me...” 

Thorin gave him a wicked grin and stood up straight. If his hobbit wanted to get fucked into the table then so be it, he had no problem complying. He took a bruising grip on each of Bilbo's hips and pulled his cock out, leaving just the head at his entrance. With a growl that could only be described as animalistic, he pounded his cock back into his mate, relishing the wail of pleasure that released from his mate. Bilbo clutched the fur he was laying on hold on for dear life. He looked over the hobbit's sweat drenched body and grinned possessively. 

Bilbo couldn't breath, he couldn't think. All he knew was pleasure and the scent of his mate mixed with their sex and that it was glorious. He peeked open his eyes and saw the look in Thorin's eyes and it went straight to his cock, ratcheting up the coiling in his groin. He needed to cum, and badly. “Please...p-please,” he begged, not caring how loud he was, “ please, I...i need...need to come. Thorin....”

Thorin couldn't take much more of his mates pleading, every time Bilbo opened his mouth to beg or even moan, it shot straight to his cock. He could feel the inner walls of Bilbo's body quiver and tighten, warning him of his mates emanate release. The pulsing contractions of his mates hot body are what finally did him in. with just a couple more pumps of his hips, he fell over the edge. His world went sideways and darkness filled his head.

Bilbo knew when Thorin was about cum, he could feel his mates cock pulse and thicken even more inside him. It felt like their bond was about to explode, he wasn't sure if he wanted it too or not. It only took Thorin a couple of severe thrusts before Bilbo felt the dwarfs seed shoot into his body, pulling him over the edge right after. As he came, he was vaguely aware of his mate slipping from him and falling before searing pain filled his heat. He heard the room gasp as he faded into oblivion and wondered what the fuss was about. 

 

 

 

 

Awareness crept over him slowly. The glow of what he assumed was a lamp, filter through his eye lids. He heard a groan coming from some where near him, only to realize a minute later that it had come from him. He was almost ready to open his eyes when he started to hear murmuring, almost like whispering. 

Thorin opened his eyes and scanned the room looking for the source of the whispering. All he found was an empty room, except for his mate beside him, still unconscious. He rolled over facing his mate and wondered when he would be waking up. He missed him already even though he was laying next to him. He knew that this was what happened but it still didn't dispel the fear that something could have gone wrong with his mate. As he lay there looking over his mate, he began to notice that the whispering he heard when awoke was now getting stronger. It sounded like someone asking questions, but he couldn't quite make out the words. Then it became clear and he heard it. He heard his mate for the first time.

“Are we alive? Can you hear me Thorin? Please say something. And I going to wake up”

Thorin chuckled at his mate, even while unconscious his mates mind was endlessly curious. He figured that he should try and see if he could respond. 

“yes ghivashel, we are indeed alive and of course I can hear you and you will wake up when you're ready. Now peace, rest. I will watch over you.”

after that there was no more thoughts from his mate, He assumed he had done as he was told. Thorin had no problem laying in the hobbit's bed (for thats where they seemed to have ended up) and watching over his mate. He ran his fingers through the soft brown curls and wondered what he had done to be gifted with such a treasure. His mind suddenly took him back to the memory of his grandfather and how the noble dwarf had fallen to the cures of the line of Durin and so was consumed by gold-sickness. It was always something that he feared would plague him, but looking at his mate now, he knew with a certainty that if faced with the gold hoard of the Lonely Mountain and even the Arkenstone itself, he would find no beauty in them, because here, lying next to him, was a treasure beyond compare. And at the end of their days he would be able to take this one with him to the halls of Mahal. 

It wasn't long before a groan heralded the consciousness of Thorin's mate. He was a bit concerned that upon fully waking, the noise in his head from his mate would be unbearable, but amazingly it rather quiet. He wondered if this was something unique to hobbits or just unique to Bilbo. With another groan Bilbo turned over, facing him. His eyes were squinted as if the dim light of the room hurt his eyes. Then Thorin realized that the hobbit was glaring at him. He raised his brows questioningly. “Do you have to think so bloody loud?” his little mate groused, though there was no real heat to it. “i beg your forgiveness little one. I wasn't aware I was doing such a thing and thereby disturbing your beauty sleep,” he replied with a teasing smile. This earned him a half hearted punch. He couldn't keep down the laugh that bubbled up inside him. “and why is it that I have no such noise in my head? It something only hobbit's can do, keeping their thoughts silent?” it scared him that his mate might be able to shut him out. He never wanted to be parted from Bilbo, in body or mind. Bilbo shrugged at his question, “I really don't know love. Maybe its because im not sending my thoughts on purpose. It might be something you can do too, with some practice.” he wasn't sure he understood, how could one stop their very thoughts. He must have looked terribly confused because Bilbo lay next to him doing his best to stifle a laugh. “Oh love, its ok,” he said with a soft smile, “when I want you to hear whats going on in my head I make a conscious decision that you will hear me, when I don't need you too or even not want you too, my thoughts stay my own. Try it!” Thorin concentrated, thinking he had a good idea what his mate was telling him. He sent Bilbo a thought but with no intention of him hearing it. The blank face his mate gave him let him know that he had succeeded. He gave his mate broad smile. 

Bilbo was pleased to see that he had been cleaned and lain next to Thorin on his own bed. He didn't even want to think of how embarrassing it would be for the dwarf that took care of them. He had awoke to the constant yammering of his mates thoughts in his head. He wanted so bad to tell him to shut up and go back to sleep, but that didn't seem to be an option. However, there was on particular line of thinking that caught his attention. As he lay there feigning sleep while he listened to Thorin describe him as a treasure beyond compare. He knew his mate loved him but he wasn't aware of how deeply it had gone. He felt such love and warmth spring up in him it felt like his very heart would burst. He smiled to himself groaned and made it known that he was now awake. He couldn't keep himself from smiling as his mate joked with him. 

He was a little surprised at his mates inability to control how his thoughts projected, but after some simple instructions Bilbo was happy to see that his mate was now able to do so. As much as he loved being able to hear his mate, the constant thoughts flooding his head was getting to be a bit much. He wasn't looking forward to having to deal with a near constant headache that was sure to be present if his mate hadn't been able to control things. Now he lay silently staring at his mate. Bilbo had always thought that Thorin was handsome even when he had first seen him in the throne room, but now after spending time with his love he couldn't hep but find him even more stunning then before. He owed his grandfather so much for choosing him to come to the blue mountains, if he hadn't Bilbo would never have been able to experience this amazing feeling that came from being truly loved. He finally felt whole.

They lay in bed for a long while just holding each other close and occasionally exchange declarations of love. Bilbo's stomach put an end to it all though, as it decided to start grumbling for food. They went out to Bilbo's great room and found that a table had been laid out with all manners of cold cuts, breads, pastries and even a variety of cold soups. They made themselves plates loaded with an array of all that was offered and made themselves comfortable on the rug in front of the hearth. They hadn't even thought to dress when they left the bedroom. It just felt so natural, being with his mate like this. They ate in silence, savoring the calm that Bilbo knew wouldn't be able to last. 

“The wedding is tomorrow,” Thorin said, staring into the fire, “ are you ready to be my husband, ghivashel?” Bilbo snuggled up to him, laying his head on his lap, “of course I am love. Have been for a while.” He smiled down at his mate, running his fingers through the hobbit's curly hair. It was just long enough that the braids he would be putting into it tomorrow would work well with the beads. He had pulled his mothers bridal beads from the vault and was not looking forward to seeing them in his mates hair. 

Bilbo smiled up at him, before removing himself from the floor. He offered his hand to Thorin, leveling him off the floor. He guided him back into the bedroom after depositing the dirty dishes on the table. No words were needed as they slid back between the sheets, pulling the quilt and furs over their bodies. Bilbo arranged himself so that the maximum amount of contact was had with Thorin. There was something so calming about having his mate so close. As he started to slip into sleep, he heard his husband to be's whispered thought. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

“I love you, little one.”

 

Morning came far too early, even for Bilbo who, being a hobbit, thrived on early mornings. The wedding would be held in the throne room today, because they were not just marrying but also being crowned. Well at least Bilbo was. He drug himself out of the bed only then realizing that Thorin was no where to be found. He figured that his mate had left for his own rooms to get ready for the day. He missed seeing him first thing, but knew he had a lifetime of seeing him first thing in the morning. When he came out of the bath, ti was to find that yet another set of clothes were laid out from him to ware. He would have to thank who ever it was that was coming in with food and clothes. This set of clothes were by far the finest he had ever seen let alone owned. He draped the the soft linen shirt of over his head, loving how the material felt against his skin. Next came the trousers, they had been styled like typical hobbit breeches, only reaching to his calf. They were the softest wool he had ever touched, they were dark blue, accented with a silver clasp. The waist coat was also deep blue with silver embroidery over the whole of it. It was a testament to Dori's skill as a tailor. The coat was similar to the one he had worn the day before, but this one was not trimmed in fur. He combed his hair, wrestling the occasional stray curl back into place. When he was satisfied, he placed his circlet on his head and gave himself a once over in front of his mirror. A knock came from the front room door. Bilbo answered expecting one of his dwarves to be standing behind the door, but instead he was faced with one of the royal guards. Gloin gave him a bright smile and a pat on the shoulder. “It's good to see ya laddie,” he said, laughter showing in his eyes. Bilbo reached up and gave the dwarf a quick hug. “its so good to see you,” he exclaimed smiling back at the guard, “what brings you here?” “I am here to escort you to your wedding,” the dwarf stated proudly, puffing out his chest a little. “wonderful, I'm ready if you are,” Bilbo said with a cheeky grin. “well come on then. The king wont be thanking me if I get you there late,” Gloin said, turning on his heels and starting down the hall. 

Bilbo followed quickly, chatting with the guard about all the things he had been up too and what he had planned for his new garden. Gloin replied cordially, smiling and humming acknowledgement when it was needed. Talking to the dwarf had helped keep him from getting so nervous, so when they reached the throne room he was ready for what lay inside. Everyone was already inside and waiting, so all he had to do was go inside. The doors were opened for him and he entered, head held high and eyes firmly planted on his mate. Thorin was truly beautiful. He was dressed in the royal armer along with trousers and coat that matched Bilbo's, except the legs of the trousers were well below his ankles. He wore a large crown on his head that looked entirely too heavy in Bilbo's opinion. All in all it was a stunning and regal sight to behold. The room had been draped in garlands of flowers he knew were from the shire, making him smile at the thoughtfulness. He spotted his grandfather amongst the guests. He grandfather gave him a nod, a grin and a wag of his eye brows. He couldn't help but smile and shake his head fondly at the elderly hobbit. Everyone wore wreaths of flowers as the hobbit's would do if they had wed in the shire. Even the dwarves sported the circlets of delicate spring buds. He had to chuckle at the gruff burly dwarves being softened by such simple beauty. 

Bilbo paid no more attention to the people that lined the silk covered isle as he got closer to the front of the room. Thorin stood at the end of the isle along with his nephews and Balin. “hello love,” he smiled at his mate as he got closer. “you look wonderful,” Thorin told him with a sparkle in his eyes. Bilbo didn't answer as he was now standing before his mate. They clasped hands and turned to Balin. The dwarf smiled at both of them and placed his hand on both of theirs after tying their hands together in the traditional hand-fasting way of the hobbits. Bilbo glanced over at his soon to be nephews and noticed the mischievous glint in their eyes and wondered what they might have planned. he turned back to Balin, glancing sideways at Thorin and saw that his mates eyes were glued to him, a look of wonder, awe and a little touch of uncertainty, he did his best to push all the love and comfort he felt over the their bond, hoping to reassure his mate. Bilbo gave him a smile and focused on the words Balin was giving them and those watching. 

“These are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through this life and the next.

These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sadness and tears of great joy. 

These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you close when fear and grief overwhelm you.

These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times.

And these are the hands that will give you everything, even the courage to chase your dreams.

Do you agree to bind yourselves to one another, forsaking all others, in this life and the next?” asked  
looking from Bilbo to Thorin and back again.

“We so agree,” he and Thorin answered in unison. Their cord was then knotted to signify the tying together of their soul and lives. Thorin stepped close, running one of his hands through the curls on the side of Bilbo's head, taking several long strands between his fingers. Bilbo enjoyed the feeling of his mate touching him, he couldn't help the shivers the up his spin at his mates touch. Thorin took the strands of hair and began to braid a small braid just in front of his left ear. When he got to the end, Bilbo saw him pull something from his pocket and present it to him for viewing. In the dwarfs hand was a beautiful little silver bead embedded with tiny rubies one all sides, accented with intricate etchings. “These were given to my mother on her wedding day, now I give them to you,” Thorin said in just above a whisper. Bilbo could do nothing more then gape at his mate as the dwarf fitted the bead to the end of his braid in such a way that it wouldn't come loose.  
After Thorin had placed the bead he moved to the raised platform that held the thrones and turned to the crowd. Balin went to his left and stood waiting, holding a cloth draped pillow in his hand. Bilbo stood, not sure where he needed to be. It was then that his mate offered him his hand. He moved up the steps and stood in front of of Thorin, waiting to be guided further. Thorin moved him to the left of him and whispered that he should kneel. This put Bilbo quite a bit lower then the dwarf causing him to have to crane his neck up to see his mate. With a smile Bilbo waited yet again, he had confidence that his mate wouldn't lead him into harm or make him look foolish. Thorin removed the cloth from the pillow in Balin's hand, revealing the other piece to his circlet. Bilbo had forgotten that it was actually two pieces. Thorin picked up the wreath of golden ivy and moved back to where Bilbo knelt. “I, King Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, hereby bestow on you the title of crowned prince of Ered Luin and Royal Consort of the King,” he said in his booming voice, filling the room allowing all to hear his words clearly. He gently placed the wreath over the mithril circlet that already sat on Bilbo's head, locking the two together as he did so. Bilbo gasped as it all finally clicked in his head. He was now not just a mostly respectable hobbit from the shire, but the crowned prince of the blue mountains and husband to the king. 

He was quaking as Thorin helped him to his feet. His mate turned him to the crowd, holding his hand tight, as the entire room bowed to their king and consort. Thorin guided him to the small throne on his left, seating him before taking his own throne. They had been placed close enough that Bilbo could still hold his mates hand if he so wished. They sat like this for several hours, greeting the kingdom and accepting congratulations from all. Soon after the last person had made it by them, they were escorted to the dining hall where a feast beyond compare had been laid out of them and their many guests. The hall had been festooned with garlands of flowers, much like the throne room had been, as well as ribbons streaming here and there.

“I keep my eyes off of you, ghivashel,” Thorin leaned to the side whispering into his ear. Bilbo couldn't help but blush; the things his mates voice did him was almost embarrassing. “when we get back to our room, I have a present for you,” he continued, wrapping his muscled arm around Bilbo's waist, “if you're agreeable.” Bilbo looked up at him, cheeks still a dark crimson, and nodded. After that, they continued on with the feast, though Bilbo's mind was already upstairs in their bedroom. He was embarrassed to admit to himself that he was really hoping that the present Thorin mentioned had something to do with the both of them naked in bed. 

Soon enough Thorin was politely excusing them from the hall amidst calls and lewd jeers from the dwarves of the room. Thorin just smiled and shook his head, leading Bilbo away as quick as possible. They just made it back to Bilbo's room, before he found himself pinned to the wall just inside his now closed and locked door. Thorin was attacking his neck like he was a starved dwarf. He loved the feel of his mates facial hair rasping along the sensitive skin of his neck and collar bone. A bite from Thorin on his collar bone pulling a deep wanton moan from his lips. He tangled his fingers into to Thorin's long hair, giving it little tugs whenever his mate sucked on a particularly sensitive spot. He was suddenly lifted, carried into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. He loved being in a position that let him look up at his mate. Thorin tenderly removed his crown and then his own, coming back over to Bilbo when he was finished.

Thorin leaned forward, unbuttoning his hobbit's waistcoat and sliding it off of his small shoulders. He worked the buttons on Bilbo's white shirt sliding that off as well. He had a hard time focusing on undressing his hobbit, when all he wanted to do was stare into his mates wide, soft, emerald eyes. As his smooth skin was revealed, Thorin couldn't keep himself from running his hands all ever it. He could hear the hitch in the hobbit's breath as he moved his hands down to loosen the laces on his mates tented trousers. As soon as he had them undone, he gently pushed Bilbo back onto the bed, shimmying him out of his bottoms. Thorin stood back and gazed upon his mate, wondering yet again how he ended up with the most breath taking husband. His eyes caught those of his mate, locking for what felt like forever. In that moment he felt a surge of love rush through him, causing him to smile happily at his mate. The grin he received in return was as bright at the sun. he removed his own shirt and trousers, enjoying the look of want that spread over his mates face. 

Bilbo had never seen a sight more ravishing then that of his naked dwarf standing before him. Hard muscles, tanned skin and a furred broad chest left his mouth watering and his hands aching to touch. Seeing his mates hard cock standing proud against his stomach had him spreading his legs open wider, inviting him in. Thorin crawled up the bed and onto Bilbo, hovering just above him, arms braced on either side. Bilbo arched up silently begging for more contact. Thorin just grinned down at him before leaning forward, taking the shell of his ear between his teeth and biting down lightly. He couldn't help the lusty gasp that crawled out of his chest. Thorin worked his way down his jaw, spending extra time on his neck, sucking and worrying dark marks into the pale skin. The balance of pleasure and pain was intoxicating. Bilbo gripped the quilts, letting his mate do what he liked to his body. 

Thorin made his way from Bilbo's neck, down his chest kissing each pink nipple before going back over them, sucking each hardened nub until Bilbo was sure he was going to cum from that alone. He loved the feel of Thorin's beard scraping down from his chest to his stomach and on to his inner thighs. Thorin placed little bites and soft kisses as he went along, by the time he arrived at Bilbo's pelvis, Bilbo wanted nothing more then for him to place his mouth on his leaking prick and suck him to completion, but his mate kept a slow and steady pace, licking and nibbling, tasting the skin in the crease of his hip and thigh. As his mate kissed the area, his cheek would brush against Bilbo's cock causing whimper needfully. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this sweet torture. Finally after all of the agonizing wait, Thorin hovered over his cock, eying it for several minutes before raising his eyes to Bilbo, lowering his head and licking the leaking member from root to tip. Bilbo's hips jerked up at the contact forcing his mate to put a large hand on his stomach to keep him in place. Bilbo couldn't keep the loud wanton moan from echoing around the large room. He tried hard to keep his eyes open so he could keep eye contact and watch his dwarf take him into his mouth. 

Thorin ran his tongue from base to tip several more times, swirling his tongue around the crown of the head and lightly over the slit. From the look of it his mate was completely gone, lost in the haze of pleasure that Thorin was putting him into. It was very heady experience. He couldn't keep himself from smiling at how wrecked he was making his little mate. Slowly he lowered his mouth around the hobbit's girth, taking in as much as possible, savoring the pulsing he felt against his tongue. Hollowing out his cheeks, Thorin began to work Bilbo's cock with his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, keeping an even suction. Bilbo thrashed against his hips, desperately trying to bury his cock in his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside of the hobbit's prick every time he pulled his head back. He pulled of completely, swiping his tongue along the slit, collecting the salty drop that oozed from it. 

As he worked Bilbo's cock, Thorin took hold of his own aching cock in hand, pumping it in sync with his long sucks on Bilbo. He realized he was far closer to the edge then he had initially thought, holding himself back, he sucked harder on his mate, pushing all the way down, allowing the head of Bilbo's thick cock to bump the back of his throat. Bilbo's moans grew louder and his stomach clenched under Thorin's firm hand, letting him know he was about to fall over the edge. He felt the pulse of Bilbo's hot seed shoot across his tongue and down his throat in copious streams which he swallowed hungrily. His mate tasted just as he had imagined, salty and little bit bitter, earthy and so very much Bilbo. It was the best thing he had ever tasted. He gave himself several more pulls, still sucking on the softening cock of his mate, and joined him, shooting his seed across the sheets with a deep growling moan.

As soon as he reached his end, he had the hardest time keeping his eyes open, but he made himself do so as there was no way he was going to miss the absolutely erotic sight he mate created as he threw his head back and came. Thorin rested for just a moment catching his breath before he collapsed next to him, shimmering with sweat and glistening with cum. He was truly breath taking. Bilbo didn't care about the mess on his mate or the fact that both of them were covered in sweat, he just wanted to be close. So he rolled over, using Thorin's chest as a pillow, throwing his small arm around his mates waist. “we should wash, little one,” Thorin murmured low in his chest, wrapping his arm around Bilbo and pulling him in close. “In a minute,” he replied, loving how his mates arm held him tight and not wanting to give that up just yet.

Eventually they did make their way into the bathroom and spent another hour or so just soaking in the tub, not saying much just enjoying each others company. When they had crawled between the covers, Thorin held him close. “in the morning we will be leaving for the shire, for several weeks,” Thorin told him softly. Bilbo looked up at Thorin in shock. He was going to get to go back to bag end and show his husband the home that he had grown up. This made him think back for a moment, remembering a time were he thought he would never be able to do this very thing. He lifted up from his spot on Thorin's chest and reached for his lips with his own, planting a soft chaste kiss there. “Thank you, love. I cant tell you how excited I am to show you all the little places of the shire that I use to visit and to show you Bag End.” 

“you don't need to thank me ghivashel, I will always do my best to make you happy. We wont just be there for our honeymoon though,” Thorin said earnestly, “I'm also going to talk to the Thane and the shire officials about doing away with the agreement we've had with them for the last seventy-five years.” Bilbo snapped his head up, looking at him with such hurt it shocked him. The hobbit's jaw tightened as he pulled away from him, sitting on the edge of the bed. “So I guess thats it then,” he said in a strained voice. Thorin wondered what had caused the sudden change, he had thought that his mate would be happy that his kin would no longer have to be away from their homes and families. He reached out to run his hand over Bilbo's shoulders but his hand was shrugged off. Thorin sat back and tried to reason out what had happened, even going so far as to talk to his mates mind, but it was completely silent. 

When it dawned on him why his mate had taken his words wrong, he wanted to hit himself over the head. Laying back he allowed Bilbo a few more minutes of silence before he continued. “ I thought since we were now married and your kin is now my kin, it wouldn't be dwarves protecting hobbit's anymore but family protecting family. There wouldn't be a need for such an exchange. Of course if one of the hobbit's wishes to come and make Ered Luin home, they are more then welcome.” he made no move to show any recognition to the fact that his mate had spun around and was now staring at him with wide eyes. Bilbo threw himself at Thorin, holding him tight. Thorin cradled his little one close, glad he had decided to lay back down. “thank you. I'm so sorry for getting upset at you,” his mate sniffled into his chest, “I should have let you explain first.” Thorin gave him a fond little chuckle, “ its okay little one, but now that you know, will this plan please you?” he felt the hobbit nodded against his neck were he had buried his face. 

Thorin pulled them back under the covers snuggling him close. He had been so hurt at first thinking that his mate thought that just because they were married now that he didn't need to protect the shire anymore. Now of course he felt rather foolish for thinking so little of his mate that he would assume that he would do something like this. When he had heard Thorin explain himself, it became clear that he mate loved his people as much as he did his own and still wanted to protect them. Bilbo looked up at his mate and noticed his eyes were shut and his breathing was steady; he had fallen asleep. He smiled to himself as he snuggled down under the covers, slipping quickly into sleep filled with dreams of rolling green hills and morning smokes in his garden. 

Bilbo sat at the table in the kitchen eating a large breakfast and visiting with Bofur and Bombur as well as the princes as he waited for his mate to find him. He was anxious to be going but knew that the trip would take about a week so they would supplies. His and Thorin's bags had already been taken care of by some of the palace staff and now Bombur was preparing their food stores. He wanted to be heading out as soon as possible since there was a chance they may be able to catch up to his grandfather who had left for Hobbiton soon after the wedding. An hour later a very worried Thorin found him in the kitchen nibbling on toast. Bilbo pushed a plate of food toward him with a smile. He sat there in silence and watched his mate attack his meal. “are you ready to leave?” he asked around a mouthful of food, finally breaking the quiet. “Yep, all packed and ready to go. Gloin even has the ponies saddled and loaded for us. All we need to do is leave,” Bilbo replied, taking the last sip of his tea. Thorin nodded his head in understanding, finishing off his meal and downing the last swig of ale. His mate offered him his hand and helped him stand, leaving the now empty kitchen and walking toward the front entrance. 

When they got outside, everyone was waiting to see them off. After hugs and well wished all around, Thorin helped Bilbo up on his pony before hoisting himself on to his own. As they rode through the market , everyone bowed at the royal couple, calling out their own well wishes and calls for a safe journey. Bilbo's excitement built as they got to the outer gates. Sharing a smile with his soulmate, he knew in his heart that he was ready for a new adventure, just this time he wouldn't be alone.


End file.
